Falling Slowly
by FinnHudsonismine5
Summary: A/U of Season 2 except Kurt is at Dalton and songs up to Superbowl. Rachel's cousin, Alison Berry, transfers to McKinley. Everyone instantly likes her, including Finn. Can their relationship survive the obstacles that are thrown their way? Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of junior year. Finn was walking to his locker when he noticed Rachel. Rachel looked up and gave him a small smile. Over the summer, they began dating, but after two months, they decided to mutually part ways. They were just too different. The rest of the summer they still hung out, but only as friends. Rachel left during August though to go to New York, and Finn hadn't had a chance to talk to her since she came back. He tried to talk to her multiple times, but she always claimed she was busy or had something to do.

Finn walked over to Rachel.

"Hi Rach."

"Hi Finn," Rachel replied with a smile.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Finn asked.

"It went well. I visited some family in New York and of course went to see some Broadway plays. I saw Mamma Mia! and The Phantom of the Opera, which were both exquisite. You should really see those plays. I have them on DVD at my house."

"That could be cool, I guess. But, why didn't you reply to any of my texts over the summer or return any of my calls?"

"I...ummmm...I was really busy. I had pressing matters to deal with," Rachel said nervously. Then, out of no where, a short brunette walked up to Rachel.

"Hey, Rae. Can you show me where Miss Sylvester's office is? I have to meet her in 5 minutes," the mysterious girl asked. Finn looked at her and noticed her bright blue-green eyes and dimples. He had to look down to see, since she was the same height as Rachel. The mysterious girl was wearing blue skinny jeans, flats, and a yellow empire waist top.

"Oh. I am so sorry. How rude of me. I didn't notice you were in the middle of a conversation. I'll just wait over there," the mystery girl said.

"No, no! It's perfectly fine. We were just done talking. Oh, no! I totally forgot you had to meet Miss Sylvester. I have to go talk to Mr. Shue," Rachel rambled.

"Rae, it's fine. I'll just find my own way there," the girl shrugged.

"I'll…uh...I'll take you there," Finn blurted out.

"No, Finn you don't have to do that," Rachel replied.

"It's fine. My next class is down that way so it won't be any trouble."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Rachel turned from Finn to the mystery girl.

"Finn, I would like you to meet Alison. Alison, this is Finn Hudson. He is the quarterback for the football team and lead male in glee," Rachel said.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hi, Alison."

"Oh, look at the time. I have to leave. I have to talk to Mr. Shue about possible solo options for Sectionals. Bye!" And with that, Rachel turned, leaving Finn and Alison there.

"So, you have to go see Miss Sylvester. Why do you?" Finn curiously asked while him and Alison were walking.

"I'm auditioning for the Cheerios. She told me to meet her in her office this morning for try-outs."

"Oh, that's cool. Were you a cheerleader at your old school?"

"Yes. I was head cheerleader, to be exact."

"Are you trying out for that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I figured, there would be no harm done if I did indeed try out. It might make my transition to your school easier. Plus, I am a natural leader, and I enjoy being in control and in charge."

"Wow. You talk just like Rachel," Finn blurted out. Alison gave him a confused look.

"It's just that….you ummm both use big words and talk really fast," Finn mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, well that certainly makes sense. Oh, here we are. Thank you, Finn for walking me here."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Have a nice day," and with that, Alison walked into Miss Sylvester's office and closed the door.

Finn smiled and went to class. _Maybe this year will be good_, Finn thought as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 

The next day, when Finn was walking to the field, he heard voices coming from the choir room. He peeked inside and saw Rachel talking to that Alison chick. Except, this time, Alison was wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"How could you do this to me? You know that they continually find new ways to ruin my life. And you join them?" Rachel yelled.

"Rae, I'm not going to ruin your life. I am just going to be a cheerleader, something you know means a lot to me. I just wish you would be happy for me, instead of making this about you," Alison replied back. At that moment, Finn sneezed and Rachel and Alison both looked over at the door.

"Finn Hudson, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Rachel demanded.

"Uh, no! I wasn't ears….uh….earves…uh…spying on your conversation," Finn answered.

"The word is eavesdropping, and Finn I suspect you were," Rachel replied.

"Fine, okay. I heard what you were talking about. But, why are you mad at her if she joined the Cheerios. Actually, why do you care? I thought you were just helping her around yesterday since she was new."

"Well, Finn, I am mad because she knows how self-conscious I am around the Cheerios. She knows what they had done to me. And I care because I didn't think family would do this to each other," Rachel yelled. _Wait, family?,_ Finn thought.

"Woah, family?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Yes, Finn. Alison and I are indeed cousins. That's where I was this summer. I was helping her move from her house in Connecticut to my house. Her parents recently got a new job in France, and she needed a place to stay. Me, being the caring person that I am, asked my fathers if she could move in with me. They said yes, and now she lives with me."

"And you know how grateful I am that you did that. But, what's wrong with me being a Cheerio. I know what they did to you, but I would never do that. Never," Alison said to Rachel.

"I'm afraid that you will become one of them and pretend that you don't know me," Rachel shyly replied.

"Rae, I would never do that to you. I am not embarrassed by you; in fact, it's the complete opposite. I am so proud of you, and the star the you are going to be. Me becoming a Cheerio is not going to change our relationship; it will make it stronger," Alison walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Al. I shouldn't have doubted you," Rachel said.

"It's fine. Everything is going to work out perfectly Rae, just wait and see," Alison replied. The girls finally remembered that they had company when Finn cleared his throat.

"Well, since we have solved our quarrel, let's go to a different subject. Before we started this argument, I was trying to persuade you to join glee club. Finn, do you think she should join glee?" Rachel asked.

"Ummm, sure. Why not? We need more people," Finn answered.

"Rae, I told you that I would think about it. I just want to get to know people first. I have to go to Cheerios practice. Rachel, you have to go the auditorium to practice your singing, and Finn, you have football practice. Let's go." Rachel promptly walked out of the room while Finn just stood there.

"Hello, Finn? We have to leave. Coach will make you do 10 laps if you are even a minute late," Alison said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Finn and Alison walked out of the choir room and walked toward the field.

"So, you made the Cheerios?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I did not receive the head cheerleader position, but I did make the squad. Miss Sylvester said I would have gotten head cheerleader due to my experience, but she already had the position filled by Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn is head cheerleader again?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Santana Lopez is also her second-in-command, while Brittany Pierce is under Santana. I am just below Brittany in ranks."

"Congrats. First year here and you are already higher than Cheerios who have been here longer."

"Well, that is because I was head cheerleader all of my years at my old school. I have to go now. See you around, Finn."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Alison turned, her Cheerios skirt flipping up a little, and Finn saw part of her butt. _She's go a nice butt_ Finn thought. _What? I shouldn't be thinking like this. She's Rachel's cousin_. Finn walked to football practice, a certain brunette Cheerio on his mind throughout practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Next week, Finn saw here at her locker talking to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. She was laughing at something one of them said, her eyes lighting up and her dimples showing. Finn then saw Rachel at her locker talking to Puck. Rachel and Puck being together used to make him angry, but lately he didn't care. Even when Puck and Rachel sang "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, he didn't get angry. He did notice that Puck and Rachel were spending a lot of time together, but he was happy for them. They were always smiling when they were together.

He walked to his locker, which was, coincidentally, near Alison's. He took out his Spanish book, and walked over to her locker. As soon as he arrived, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walked away.

"Hello, Finn. How has your day been so far?" Alison asked.

"It's been alright. You have Spanish next?" Finn replied.

"I do in fact. Do you?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna walk together?"

"Sure." Finn grabbed Alison's books, and they started walking together.

"Did you decide if you're gonna join glee club or not?" Finn asked.

"I haven't. Rachel has been talking to me nonstop about it, but I still haven't made up my mind. Oh, hey Mike. Nice skirt, Tina. I heard there is a sale at Hot Topic this weekend. Would you like to accompany me?" Alison said to Mike and Tina, who were walking down the hallway also.

"Hi Alison. Sure, shopping sounds fun. How about Saturday?" Tina asked.

"Sounds good. See you later, guys." Finn and Alison walked away from them when Sam and Artie approached them.

"Hey Alison. Are we still on for our nerd marathon?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Can we add Batman to the movie list though?" Alison asked.

"Sure. See you tomorrow night at my house," Artie answered and then him and Sam walked away.

"How do you know all of them?" Finn asked.

"Well, I know Mike, Sam, and Artie from football. And when I was hanging out with them, Tina was there and we started talking. I also know Sam and Artie from hanging out with Quinn and Brittany. I talk to Noah when he comes over Rachel's house too." Alison answered.

"Noah? What is with you Berry girls calling him Noah?"

"I call people by their first name. And I know how Puck acts and his what his reputation is, but when he is with me and Rachel, he acts like Noah. Oh, my God. It is soooo cold. Brrrr!" Alison exclaimed.

"Where's your Cheerio jacket?"

"Miss Sylvester didn't give me mine yet. I have to do a triple backflip to get it, and I haven't perfected that yet."

"Well, here. You can wear my football jacket." Finn handed Alison his jacket.

"Oh, Finn. I can't wear your letterman jacket. You earned that."

"It's fine. I insist." Finn then put the jacket on Alison. "Besides, it looks better on you than it does on me." Alison blushed and thanked him. They finally made it to Spanish class and walked it.

"Thanks, again Finn."

"No prob." Finn walked over to his seat in the back with Puck and Sam, while Alison walked to her seat next to Rachel and Quinn.

"Oooh, Alison. Are you wearing Finn's jacket?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but it means nothing. I was just cold and he gave me his jacket," Alison replied.

"I don't think to him it's nothing," Rachel said. Alison turned around to see Finn staring at her with a smile on his face. He realized he got caught and blushed, but Alison just gave him a smile in return.

"Alison, you like him," Quinn said. Alison blushed even more.

"No, I do not. We are just friends."

"Yeah, okay. You and Finn are friends like Rachel and Puck are friends," Quinn replied. Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. Quinn and Alison burst out laughing.

"Oh, just shut up," Rachel mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

Today was Tuesday. It was a normal Tuesday. Finn had glee and football today, like every week, but he couldn't help but feel that today was going to be different. Yesterday he gave his jacket to Alison, but nothing new has happened between them. They do occasionally flirt, but nothing serious.

Finn walked to the choir room for glee. Everyone was there except Rachel. Usually she is the first person there.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked to Puck.

"I don't know. We were talking and stuff and then Alison came up and literally dragged Rachel with her. I haven't seen them since and that was last period." Right before Finn had a chance of replying, Rachel walked in with a nervous looking Alison in tow.

"Hello, fellow glee clubbers. I am sorry for my lateness. I just had to have a talk with Alison. We can begin the lesson," Rachel announced.

"Okay, so last lesson-" Mr. Shue began, but was immediately interrupted by Rachel.

"Mr. Shuester, aren't you curious as to why Alison is joining us today?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, Alison, why are you here?" Alison opened her mouth to answer, but she was beat to it by Rachel.

"She's her to audition, of course!" Rachel excitedly exclaimed.

"Really? You want to audition Alison?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes. Rachel has wanted me to join since I transferred to McKinley. I told her to wait, but we all know that Rachel is not the patient type," Alison replied. Everyone chuckled, including Rachel, at her joke.

"Can you even sing?" Santana asked.

"Of course she can. The Berry family is highly talented," Rachel answered. Everyone, excluding Mr. Shue and Finn, gasped in shock.

"You're related to that?" Santana asked in shock.

"Yes. Rachel and I are cousins. Our fathers are brothers," Alison explained.

"When Alison visited me over the summers, we used to practice singing and dancing. While I practiced my acting, Al was practicing gymnastics."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Can she sing?" Santana asked again.

"The Berry women are talented, beautiful, intelligent, and-" Rachel started.

"Short," Santana finished. Everyone chuckled.

"Yes, we are short. If you don't believe me that Alison has a wonderful voice, then she'll prove it to you. Right, Alison?" Alison nodded. Rachel sat down in her usual seat next to Puck while Alison whispered to the jazz band her song.

"Okay, this is just a song I have been listening to lately. I hope you enjoy my performance," Alison said. The jazz band started the song. Many of the girls recognized the song from the beginning notes. _I've heard this song before. It's by that chick from High School Musical, _Finn thought. Alison swayed her hips to the song. Alison stepped in front of Sam.

_Everyday is getting worse  
__Do the same things and it hurts _Alison pulled Sam up and started dancing with him.  
_I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin' _Alison pulled Quinn up and pushed her and Sam together.  
_I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you"  
But you make it so hard to do _Alison made her way to Artie.  
_What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had _Alison sat on Artie's lap as he spun his wheelchair around.  
_I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong _Alison got off his lap and brought Brittany to Artie.  
_I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
__So why can't you be  
Be good to me _Alison was now in front of Mike and dancing with him. They were both moving their hips very fast, in a salsa type of way.  
_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need _Alison let go of Mike and brought Tina to him. Now Quinn and Sam, Artie and Brittany, and Mike and Tina were dancing in front of the other glee clubbers.  
_Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please _Alison made her way over to Puck and started dancing with him. She winked at Rachel.  
_I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you _Alison gave Puck to Rachel and walked over to Santana. She started dancing with Santana, bumping their hips together.  
_So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need _Alison then made her way to Mercedes. Her and Mercedes were shaking their chests at each other.  
_Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
__Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin_Then, Alison shyly looked at Finn, and offered her hand to him.  
_And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in _Alison and Finn started dancing, well as best as Finn can dance.  
_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need _Finn spun Alison around in a circle, and then put his hands on her hips. Alison put her arms around Finn's neck, intertwining her fingers.  
_Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be"  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

The song ended with Alison's arms around Finn's neck and Finn holding one of Alison's legs in his hand. Finn's head was bent to Alison and they were staring deep into each other's eyes. They broke away when they heard the claps and catcalls, most likely from Puck.

"That was very entertaining Alison. You can sing and dance just like Rachel promised. You're in New Direction!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. Rachel immediately made her way to Alison, and hugged her, squealing. Alison started jumping up and down with her and squealing too. Finn was staring at Alison's boobs, which were bouncing up and down in her Cheerios uniform since she was jumping. Puck noticed and elbowed Finn.

"Dude, stop staring at the chick. If you like, just ask her out," Puck said.

"I just can't ask her out. She's related to Rachel, she's gonna be expecting romantic shit and stuff," Finn replied.

"Oh right dude. Maybe you can have Shue pair you up or something. Since Berry loved that duet shit, maybe Alison does too. I just realized, I can't call Berry "Berry" anymore. There's 2 Berries now. Damn," Puck rambled.

"You must be picking up on some of Rachel's antics. You just rambled like her," Finn said laughing.

"Shut up man. But seriously, man. Talk to Shue. He'll hook you up."

"Yeah, okay." The glee rehearsal went by without any drama or interruptions. He did notice that Alison was like Rachel in the way that she would always raise her hands to offer suggestions. Finn waited until everyone left the choir room before talking to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, I was wondering if you can have a duets competition or something. it's just that I really want to pair up with someone and-" Finn began.

"Finn. This is perfect. I wanted next week's lesson to be about redoing songs we have done in the past, and putting a new spin on them. I'll make it a partner things, "Mr. Shue replied.

"And can you pick the partners? Because I know Alison will probably pair up with Rachel, but I really want to pair with her."

"Alright, Finn. I'll pair you and Alison up. I'll probably pair up the other couples as well."

"Oh, me and Alison aren't dating," Finn shyly said.

"Really? It sure looked like you were dating to me." And with that, Mr. Shue left the choir room. _Does Alison like me? Nah, she probably doesn't. Mr. Shue is just seeing stuff. _Finn walked out of the choir room, actually excited for the next lesson.

A.N. Hey guys! I hope I'm doing a good job. Please review! Any comments (good or bad) are accepted. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. Suggestions or questions, or anything is welcome. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The next day, Finn walked into school confident. He was going to get paired up with Alison today in glee, and he was going to try and ask her out. Nothing could bring him down…until he saw Alison kissing Ben Jackson, a football player. Finn went to his locker and continued looking at them. Alison was smiling at Ben, while Ben was bust chatting away. Finn was knocked out of his stare when Puck walked up to him.

"Dude, what are you staring at? Oh….," Puck trailed off.

"I'm sorry, dude. I had no idea," Puck continued.

"S'alright. You didn't know. It's just gonna suck cos I already asked Mr. Shue to be partners with her," Finn replied. Just then, Alison turned her head and smiled at Finn. Finn smiled back at her.

"It might not suck actually. I gotta go. See you later."

"Yeah, yeah, Frankenteen. Go on." Finn walked over to Alison, who was now alone.

"Hey, Finn," Alison smiled.

"Hey, Ali," Finn returned. "So, you and Ben?"

"Yeah. Me and Ben," Alison replied.

"When did it happen?"

"After school yesterday. We were hanging out with Quinn and Sam, and he asked me out to Breadsticks. I said yes, and I we had a wonderful conversation over dinner. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"I'm happy for you," Finn honestly answered.

"If I tell you a something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Rachel knows this," Alison whispered. Finn nodded.

"Pinkie promise?" Alison asked as she held out her own pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Finn bent his pinkie around hers.

"Okay, I don't really like Ben," Alison began. Finn's heart soared. He grinned as wide as his mouth would let him.

"I like him, but I'm really just dating him to help my rep. I mean, being the new girl puts my rep way down. But being on the Cheerios and dating a football player will surely help." Finn just kept nodding. The bell rang.

"Oh, I have to go, Finn. See you in glee," Alison said as she walked away. When she had rounded the corner, Finn pumped his fist into the air. _YES!_

Glee was next. Finn was anxious and excited at the same time. He walked into the room and sat down in his usual seat. He watched as Alison walked in with Quinn and Rachel. He had noticed that since Alison joined the Cheerios, Quinn and Rachel had actually started talking. Mr. Shue walked up to the white board and wrote "Innovation".

"Can anybody tell me what _innovation_ means?" Mr. Shue asked. Alison's and Rachel's hands immediately shot up. The rest of the glee club chuckled. Mr. Shue pointed to Alison.

"_Innovation_ means a new way of doing something," Alison answered.

"Correct. This week, I want you guys to innovate a song we have done in the past. I will pair you up, and you will pick your songs," as Mr. Shue said this there was a mixture of groans of approval and annoyance.

"Here are the pairs: Puck and Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Mike and Tina, Artie and Brittany, and Finn and Alison. Mercedes and Santana, you both will do solo performances." Chatter filled the choir room. Everyone moved to their partners. Finn walked over to where Alison was sitting.

"So we're paired up?" Finn nervously said.

"Yes. I hope you know that I also share Rachel's competitive nature, and I do hope to win. Of course, with your voice and mine, we'll be a shoe-in to win," Alison rambled.

"Do you want to practice at my house after school? Rachel will probably bring Puck to her, I mean your, house."

"That is a great idea. You can drive me there after Cheerios practice since you have football practice."

"Okay." Alison and Finn chatted for the remaining five minutes, until Alison asked Finn for his phone.

"Um, okay. Why?" Finn asked while handing the phone to Alison.

"So we can call each other to schedule more practices," Alison replied while putting her number in Finn's phone. She then proceeded to put Finn's number in her phone. The bell rang.

"So, I'll see you after practice?" Finn asked.

"Yep. See you later Finn." Alison then walked away with Quinn and Brittany.

Finn was waiting for Alison at his car. He texted her five minutes ago, saying that he was waiting. She instantly replied that she was on her way. He saw Alison, holing hands with Ben. Finn immediately grew jealous. Alison and Ben finally made it to his car.

"Hey Finn," Ben said. Finn mumbled a "hey" back.

"Okay. Ben, I have to go. I'll text you later?" Alison said to Ben.

"Sure, babe." Ben went to kiss Alison on the lips, but she turned her head at the last second, giving him her cheek.

"Bye," Alison said to Ben. Ben walked away, leaving Finn and Alison in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," Finn said.

"Hi," Alison said back. They both then grinned, and Alison went to hug Finn. Finn returned the hug, but his confused expression prompted Alison to explain.

"Friends hugs friends," she simply answered.

"Friends?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Yes. We're friends." Finn then nodded and smiled once again.

"We should probably get going. We have a lot of practicing to do. We have to pick the song, develop choreography, and split the lyrics. Oh! We just have so much to do!" she rambled.

"Ali. It's going to be fine. We're gonna pick a kick-ass song-"

"Butt. Kick-butt," Alison interrupted.

"Sorry. We're gonna pick a kick-butt song and we're going to sound awesome." Alison bit her lip and nodded. Finn then guided her to the car and opened the door for her. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"So, do you have any idea for our song?" Finn sheepishly asked.

"I don't. Rachel gave me the cds of your guys' past performances. I want to do a duet, obviously. But, there are so many to choose from," Alison answered.

"Well, why don't we listen to them now? Then we can pick the one that fits us both," Finn suggested. Alison smiled and nodded. She grabbed a cd from her bag and put it into the cd player.

"Which volume is this?" Finn asked.

"Volume 4, I think. The one where you guys performed Madonna."

"Oh, that's a good one. That was so much fun."

"Yeah. Rachel told me everything that concerned your glee club. I knew all of your names and character traits before I even stepped into McKinley."

"Oh….," Finn trailed off.

"Yes, she told me about what you did to her in the past. But, she said you changed from last year, and I haven't seen any of that behavior yet. Don't worry." Finn and Rachel's voice blared through the car's speakers.

"Sorry," Finn replied while reaching for the volume button. Alison swatted his hand away.

"Don't. I got it. This is the perfect song." Finn finally listened to the song lyrics, and a slow-spreading grin filled his face.

"You're right. It's perfect. We are soooo gonna beat everyone." Alison nodded her agreement.

"So, we've picked the song, but we still have to learn the lyrics and choreograph it." Finn pulled into his driveway. He got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for Alison.

"Thank you, Finn. Rachel wasn't lying when she said you were chivalrous." Finn immediately blushed. They walked to his door and Finn let them in. Kurt was sitting on the couch with Mercedes, watching Project Runway.

"Hello, Kurt. Hello, Mercedes," Alison greeted.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said.

"Oh, Alison. You're just I need. Mercedes and I are having a discussion about which shirt is better for her date tonight," Kurt replied while holding up two shirts: one dark red and one blue.

"The blue one. That color will amazing on your skin tone." Kurt screamed an "I told you so".

"Well, we have to go. We gotta practice for glee," Finn said.

"Oh, sure big brother. You have to "practice" for glee," Kurt said sarcastically. Alison just took Finn's hand and walked up the stairs. She walked into the hallway. There were three bedrooms: a room with a normal double bed, a room with a drum kit and sport posters, and a bedroom with a gorgeous chaise. Alison walked into the second bedroom.

"Easy to decide?" Finn jokingly asked.

"I was going to pick the room with the chaise, but then I saw the Beyonce poster. I know that you prefer Kelly Rowland over her," Alison jokingly answered.

"How did you know?" Alison started laughing, and Finn joined in. She sat on his bed, and Finn followed suit.

"So, I was thinking I would take Rachel's part, and you would take your part, obviously," Alison began. Finn put his finger over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Shush. We'll get to that later. Let's just hang out for a little bit."

"Hang out?" Alison confusedly asked.

"Yeah, that's when you talk about stuff. You know, what friends do."

"Oh. Well, that's alright, I suppose. What would you like to talk about?" Alison asked as she laid down on his bed, Finn doing the same.

"Ummm….what's going on at school?"

"Well, I have a project due next month for US History, but I don't have a partner."

"Really? Wouldn't everyone want to be your partner?"

"Well, apparently being related to Rachel made my reputation go down. I don't care, but it would be nice having someone to talk to in class."

"I could help you with your project. I take that class 4th period."

"That's when my class is. Why weren't you in class, Finn?"

"I had an meeting with Miss P about football scholarships and college stuff. But, I'll be your partner for the project. What's it about?"

"We have to prepare a PowerPoint presentation about a major battle in the Civil War, and present it to the class."

"Sounds easy enough. So, project dil…dilen….."

"Dilemma," Alison corrected.

"Yeah, dilemma. Project dilemma down. Having any other problems?"

"Yes. But you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Yes I do. What's wrong? You can trust me."

"It's Ben. He wants to pursue our physical relationship, but I'm just not ready. He's angry that I won't let him get to second base. It's just because I haven't gone that far with a boy ever."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes," Alison said blushing. "I know you aren't, but Rachel and I share similar beliefs. I'm not going to wait until I'm 25; I'm just waiting until I love someone deeply, and they love me the same way."

"Well, is he pressuring you to go farther than you want or feel comfortable with?"

"No, it's just that he gets angry when I don't let him touch me. Last night, after dinner, we went to his house. He obviously was expecting that since I am a Cheerio, that I would be like Santana. When he found out I wasn't like that, he stormed out of his room, and I just left. He called me later to apologize, but it still hurt my feelings. You know?"

"Yeah. He should respect that you're not ready and stuff." Alison smiled at him, and he smiled his half-smile back.

"I just realized something. We both have dimples," Finn announced after a few minutes of him and Alison staring into each other eyes.

"We do, don't we. We are probably the only ones in McKinley to have them. Dimples are rare, but very adorable. Especially on you." After a couple seconds, Alison realized what she said.

Blushing, she said, "Oh, God. I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

"They look adorable on you too," Finn said blushing. This only caused Alison to blush more. Finn unconsciously leaned in closer to Alison, and Alison leaned closer too, until their lips were inches apart.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Finn whispered.

"Well, why don't you?" Alison leaned the last inches and their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Finn was the first to pull back, but after looking at Alison again, he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Alison opened her lips and Finn's tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, until Finn rolled over so he was on top of Alison, his lips never leaving hers. They continued kissing, Alison moving her hands to Finn's neck and Finn moving his hands to her hips. An unexpected knock came from the door, and Finn immediately pulled away from Alison. "Finn, dinner is ready. Tell Alison that Mom and Dad welcome her to join us," Kurt called through the door.

"Ummm….be down in a minute," Finn hoarsely said back. He heard Kurt's footsteps down the stairs, and finally glanced back down at Alison. Her lips were swollen from their kisses, and her hair somehow came out of the mandatory Cheerios ponytail, leaving her hair fanned out around her. To Finn, he never saw anything more beautiful.

"Do you wanna eat with my family? They will probably bombard you with a hundred questions," Finn asked.

"It sounds like fun." Finn lifted himself off her, and Alison sat up. She immediately started to put her hair back in the ponytail, but Finn stopped her.

"Don't. Your hair looks really pretty down." Alison nodded and put her hair down. Finn grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs. They walked into the dining room, which had two empty seats. Burt, Carole, and Kurt were already seated at the table.

"Who is this, Finn?" Carole asked.

"Mom, Burt, this is Alison Berry," Finn answered.

"Berry? I've heard that name before," Carole said.

"Yes. I am Rachel Berry's cousin. I just transferred to McKinley, and I currently live with Rachel and her fathers," Alison explained. Finn pulled Alison's chair out for her, which Carole took note of. Carole offered her some mashed potatoes and peas.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel."

"You can call me Carole, honey."

"Alright,….Carole." Burt handed her the plate of roast beef. Alison put a fair amount of it onto her plate.

"You eat meat?" Finn asked.

"I may be like Rachel in some ways-" Finn and Kurt chuckled. "Alright, in many ways, but unlike her, I am not a vegan. I like meat, and I don't think I could ever not eat it." Finn smiled at her, and Alison smiled back. The rest of dinner went by with questions for Alison and embarrassing stories of both Finn and Kurt. After dinner, Alison was helping Carole wash the dishes while Kurt, Burt, and Finn were watching TV in the living room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Burt asked.

"What? No, Alison and I are just friends," Finn answered.

"I saw you two stealing glances at each other during dinner. If you two aren't together, you will be soon."

"That's not going to happen. She has a boyfriend," Finn sadly replied.

"Not for long," Kurt said chuckling. Carole and Alison walked into the room.

"Well, it's 7:30. Finn, it's time to bring Alison home. Bye Alison," Carole said while hugging her.

"Goodbye, Carole. Thank you so much for dinner," Alison replied.

"Anytime," Burt said while hugging Alison. Alison hugged Kurt goodbye and then walked out the door with Finn.

"That wasn't too bad, actually. Much better than I would have expected," Finn said in the car.

"Your family is lovely. I don't know why you were worrying," Alison said back. Finn turned on the radio. The ride to Alison's house was silent, but a comfortable one. Finn walked Alison to her door.

"Look's like we have to rehearse again. Tomorrow okay?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow would be perfect. But, we actually have to do work tomorrow. No slacking off."

"We did work today. We picked the song. But I don't think we should dance. We should just do what comes to us while we perform."

"I suppose that will be alright. You can't really dance to that song anyway."

"Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow." Finn bent down and kissed Alison's cheek.

"Goodnight, Ali." Finn walked away, and Alison walked into the house, both of them sharing the same thought. _I can't wait for tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Two days later, it was time for Finn and Alison to perform. Yesterday, Rachel and Puck performed "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and Santana sang "Firework". Mercedes just went, singing an amazing rendition of "The Only Exception". It was finally their turn.

"Let's here it for Finn and Alison," Mr. Shue exclaimed. Finn sat down behind the drums, while Alison stood front and center. Alison twirled her Cheerios ponytail between her fingers, before nodding at the piano player. He started playing immediately.

*Alison= _italicized_, Finn=**bold, **and both=underlined*

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start_ Alison made her way over to Finn.  
_When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around_

**Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key **Finn got off the drum and walked over to Alison.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
_**Your making me, you're making such a fool of me **Alison started walking backward, and Finn followed her.  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
**You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by**

_When you hold me in your arms  
_you love me till I just can't see.  
**Ohhh  
**So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say... Finn grabbed Alison's hand and spun her around.  
Open your heart to me, baby Alison walked over to the piano, and Finn followed.  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key Alison started running around the piano, Finn running after her.  
**Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
**I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key They both stopping running around the piano.  
Ohh-Ohhh Finn lifted Alison onto the piano and held her hips.  
Open you're heart with the key!

The song ended with Finn's hands on Alison's hips and both of them staring into each other's eyes. They both were panting heavily. The glee club erupted with applause. Alison looked away from Finn to Mr. Shue.

"Great job, guys. Very good innovation," Mr. Shue said. Finn finally lifted Alison down from the piano, and walked back to his seat. Alison walked back to her seat next to Quinn.

"Okay. Brittany and Artie, you're next." Brittany and Artie started to sing "No Air", but both Alison and Finn were too preoccupied by their thoughts. Finn thought of how soft Alison's lips were and about her cute dimples. Alison thought about the feeling of Finn's lips on hers and his cute dimples. Alison and Finn were both pushed out of their daydreams by the bell.

"Okay, guys. Your assignment for next week is to find a love song that depicts people falling in love. Have a great weekend guys," Mr. Shue said as the glee club started gathering their stuff. One by one, everyone left the choir room, leaving Finn and Alison alone. A few minutes of an awkward silence passed over them before Finn cleared the silence.

"So, do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Ummm….," Alison shyly mumbled. _Something's wrong_, Finn thought. _Alison is never, and I mean _**never **_quiet. _

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Alison continued.

"Why?" Finn confusedly asked.

"Because, I have a boyfriend. And that kiss…..it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake."

"A mistake? Do you regret that kiss? Because I don't."

"Look, Finn, I really like you. But, we can't kiss, I would be cheating on Ben."

"But you don't even like Ben!" Finn yelled.

"But I can't hurt him like that. I know what happened between you and Quinn. You know how it feels to be cheated on. And now you want me to cheat on him?"

"No. But I really, **really** like you, Ali. Why can't we be together?"

"I can't do this right now. Ben is waiting for me. I'll…I'll call you later." Alison ran out of the room, leaving Finn to process what she just said. Then Finn had a flash of genius. _That's it_, Finn thought. _It's perfect. I can do my glee assignment and win Ali over. It's like I'm killing 2 stones with 1 bird….or something like that. _

The next Monday, school went by quickly. It was now time for glee club. Finn was nervous; he was practically laying his heart on the line.

"Guys, we have one volunteer today. Let's hear it for Finn," Mr. Shue said as everyone walked in. Everyone gave Finn a strange look, as he never volunteered to go first. Even Rachel was surprised. _You can do this man, it's just a song_, Finn thought.

"Umm…well this song is for Ali. I remember what we talked about Friday, but I just want to tell you how I feel," Finn said looking straight into Alison's eyes. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile. Finn smiled his half-smile in return. Finn nodded at the jazz band to begin.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_ Finn sang as he stared deep into Alison's eyes.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_ Finn sang these lyrics, nodding along.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Finn finished the song breathless, still staring deep into Alison's eyes, his cinnamon brown ones piercing through her clear blue-green ones. She broke eye contact when everyone began applauding.

"Great job, Finn. That song was perfect, exactly what I wanted from this assignment," Mr. Shue complimented.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Shue," Finn replied. Finn sat back down, in his now usual seat one row behind, two seats on the right of Alison. She was sitting next to Rachel and Mercedes, and was looking at the ground. She slowly raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, may I be excused? I don't feel very well," Alison shakily asked.

"Sure, Alison. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little sick. Rae, can you drive me home?"

"I can drive you home," Finn blurted out. Alison finally picked her gaze up off the ground and she turned to look at Finn. Her blue-green eyes bore into his.

"Thank you for offering, but I would rather have Rachel bring me home. I need to talk to her about some very serious matter," Alison answered back. She then proceeded to grab her books and walk out of the room. Rachel quickly followed her, but not before turning around and looking at a very sad Finn.

"She'll be alright, Finn. She's just a little overwhelmed. Try calling our house later, okay?" Rachel said. Finn just nodded. Rachel walked out of the room.

"Good job, Frankenteen. God, do you have to be so obsessed with those Berry midgets?" Santana snappily said.

"Shut up, Santana. Don't you have something better to do than pick on Rachel than Alison, like practicing your singing? At least Alison and Rachel don't sound like screeching cats when they sing," Finn snapped back. Everyone gasped at his outburst, including Santana. Finn just shrugged while getting up.

"Can I go, Mr. Shue? I just can't sing right now." Mr. Shue just nodded his head, and Finn walked out of the choir room. _That went well_, Finn sarcastically thought.

**A.N. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Borderline/ Open Your Heart To Me belongs to Glee and Madonna. Just So You Know belongs to Jesse McCartney. Although this is a Finn/OC story, I totally ship Finchel. Original Song was cute, but there weren't enough Finchel moments. Fuinn is horrible. It's gross, and Finn is such a hypocrite. He forgives Quinn, who cheated, got pregnant, and then lied about the child's paternity for months, while Rachel made out with Puck, stopped, and then told him immediately? Damn you, Ryan Murphy! Why can't you leave Finchel together? Please review, and if you have any suggestions, or questions, don't be afraid to message me. **

**FinnHudsonismine5 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

After glee club practice, Finn walked to his truck. He opened the driver's side door and stepped in. He immediately banged his head against the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, Finn thought. _I am such a complete idiot._ Suddenly, a hand knocked against the window. Finn looked up to see Puck, and rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" Finn angrily asked.

"Dude, calm down. I just came to see if you were okay. I mean, you looked like a kicked puppy after Berry left," Puck answered. Finn just nodded and turned his gaze away from Puck.

"Do you want me to talk to her? I mean, I'm already going to Berry's house, so it won't be out of my way," Puck offered.

"Would you, man?" Finn hopefully asked.

"Of course, dude. You're my best friend, I'll help you any way I can." Puck smiled, and Finn returned a small one in return.

"I'll text you when she calmed down some, which might take a little while. When those Berry girls are emotional, they stay emotional for a long time." Puck and Finn chuckled. Puck finally walked away to his car and drove in the direction of the Berry house. Finn slowly pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

Puck walked up to the Berry's door, and slowly knocked. Since him and Rachel have been spending more time together, he was over quite often. Rachel answered the door and immediately smiled.

"Hello, Noah. Would you like to come in?" Rachel greeted him perkily.

"'Sup Berry," Puck said as he walked in. "'Sup other Berry," he said when he noticed Alison sitting on the couch. When Puck walked closer, he realized that she was eating a carton of chocolate ice cream and surrounded by tissues. She had changed out of her Cheerios uniform into sweatpants and a cami, and she wiped all of her makeup off. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red and swollen. To put it nicely, she looked like a hot mess.

"You okay, Berry?" Puck hesitantly asked. Alison finally turned to look at him.

"Hello, Noah. I'm actually not doing well, but thank you for asking," Alison replied. She then blew her nose and took another bite of ice cream.

"Are you actually eating Rachel's gross vegan ice cream?" Puck asked.

"Yes, I am. And, it really is gross. But it's the only ice cream in the house, so….." Alison trailed off, only to eat another bite of the ice cream.

"You need real ice cream. Not that fake tofu shit,"

"Noah! Language!" Rachel interrupted.

"Fine, that fake tofu stuff. Better?"

"Yes," Rachel said as she kissed his cheek. Puck took out his phone to text Finn.

**she is so out of it dude. u really screwed it up this time.**

**shit, dude. what am i gonna do?** Finn replied. Puck suddenly got an idea.

**come over in 10 min with chocolate ice cream.**

**why?**

**just do it frankenteen.** Puck put his phone away and looked to Rachel.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you alone. Do you think we can go for a walk?" Puck asked. Surprise flashed over Rachel's face.

"Sure, Noah. Let me just say goodbye to Al and we can go." Rachel walked over to Alison and gave her a hug.

"You need anything, just call me okay, Al?"

"Okay, Rae." Alison then took another bite of the ice cream. Rachel just nodded her head and walked to the door. Puck and her walked out and then walked down the porch.

"You texted Finn didn't you?" Rachel asked as soon as they were out the door.

"Yeah. He's coming over in like, 5 minutes. They need some alone time, just like us."

"I actually agree with you this time Noah. Let's take a walk in the park. It will be so romantic."

"Sure Berry. Whatever you want." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked away from the house.

2 minutes later, Finn pulled up to the Berry house, chocolate ice cream in hand. He didn't know why he needed the ice cream, but he figured that it was important. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, expecting Rachel or Puck. What he didn't expect was for Alison to open the door, wearing sweatpants and her hair in a messy bun.

"Finn! What-what are you doing here?" Alison stuttered.

"Puck texted me saying I should come over with chocolate ice cream," Finn nervously said while looking at the ground.

"Is it real ice cream? Not the vegan stuff Rachel has?"

"No, it's the real stuff. Rachel's ice cream sucks. It's so gross." Alison invited Finn into the living room.

"I've been eating it for the past 20 minutes. I need the real stuff. This vegan crap is just not doing it for me," Alison said laughing. Finn froze, and Alison realized what she just said.

"I swear, you know? I'm not exactly like Rachel. I swear like a normal teenager too," Alison explained. Finn nodded his head and sat on the couch. Alison sat next to him and picked up the tissues. Finn opened the ice cream and grabbed the spoon from the other carton. He took a bite from the ice cream and hummed in approval.

"Don't hog the ice cream, Finn. I want some too," Alison said while taking the spoon from his hand and taking a bite for herself. She too hummed in approval.

"Thank you sooo much. I don't know how much longer I could have eaten Rachel's weird tofu milk ice cream," Alison said to Finn after a few minutes of eating.

"S'cool. But," Finn began as he turned to face Alison in the eyes, "why did you run out after I sang? Did I not sound good or something?" Finn then took the spoon from her hand and put the carton on the table. There was a silence before Alison answered.

"No, you sounded wonderful, perfect even. It's just….I never had anyone sing to me that way before."

"What way?"

"In a romantic way," Alison said while blushing, Finn blushing as well.

"I like you Finn, probably more than I should. But, I can't help it."

"I like you way a lot too Ali. Like, I really, really, really like you."

"But-but I have a boyfriend, Finn. And Ben is usually really nice."

"But you told me you don't even like him."

"I know, but-"

"But what? Is your reputation more important than you being happy?" Finn yelled.

"Don't you dare try to criticize me, Finn Hudson. Rachel told me what you did last year to her. Did you ever wonder that the reason I didn't go out with you is because of her?" Finn stared into Alison's eyes and saw tears brimming in them.

"But Rachel likes Puck now. Her and me are friends now."

"Not her feelings, but what you did to her. I'm-I'm afraid that-" Alison trailed off looking down. Finn lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Afraid that what?" Finn softly asked.

"I'm afraid that you'll break my heart," Alison whispered. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. Finn wiped them away, one by one.

"I'm not going to break your heart, Ali. I didn't mean to hurt Rachel last year, but she forgave me," Finn said moving closer, Alison's face still cradled in his hands.

"Promise?" Alison whispered against his lips.

"Promise," Finn whispered back before his lips crashed against hers. Alison moved her hands to the back of Finn's neck, intertwining her fingers. Finn lifted Alison into his lap. Alison, surprised by this move, automatically moved her body closer to Finn's. Their lips continued pressing against each other's when Alison opened her mouth, Finn's tongue meeting hers in the middle. Her tongue caressed his, causing Finn to moan. Alison disconnected her lips from Finn's and looked straight into his eyes. His warm cinnamon eyes were clouded with lust. Finn looked deeper into her eyes and got momentarily lost in her blue-green orbs. They looked like the ocean, well what he remembers from the book he read in 5th grade about ocean animals.

Alison and Finn were still staring into each others' eyes. Panting heavily, when Alison's phone blared "E.T." by Katy Perry. Alison reached over for her phone and opened it while still in Finn's lap.

"Hi Ben," Alison greeted. Finn heard a voice on the other line that sounded angry.

"Ben-Ben. Stop. Can I say something? It's really important," Alison said after the other voice talked very loudly for a few minutes.

"I think we need to break up," Alison said. Finn's face broke out into a grin.

"We just aren't working. I'm sorry but, we're over. Bye now," Alison said with a smile. She hung up and threw the phone over her shoulder.

"Where were we?" Alison seductively asked.

"We were at the part when I asked you to Breadsticks tonight," Finn flirted back. Alison's smile just got wider.

"We can leave after I get changed. It'll take me 10 minutes, 20 minutes top." Alison got off Finn and ran up the stairs. 15 minutes later, she came down wearing a yellow knee length dress with white flats and a white cardigan. Her hair was now lightly curled and she had put on light makeup.

"You look beautiful," Finn said. Alison broke out into a deep blush and mumbled thank you. They left for Breadsticks.

When they arrived at Breadsticks, Finn pulled Alison's chair out for her.

"Thank you, Finn. So chivalrous," Alison said. Now it was Finn's turn to blush.

"They have a never ending supply of Breadsticks here," Finn nervously said.

"I know, Finn. I've been here before."

"Oh, alright. So, what looks good to you?" Finn asked as he looked down at the menu.

"I think I might order the chicken parmesan. What would you like?"

"I want the lasagna," Finn answered. A waitress came and took their orders. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Finn and Alison talked about their favorite movie to favorite color to favorite style of music. Their food finally arrived and Finn immediately dug in, spreading spaghetti sauce all over his face. Alison started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Finn asked mid-chew, though it sounded more like "Wah?"

"Nothing. You just eat like a 4 year old," Alison replied while wiping Finn's face clean with a napkin. Finn finished chewing and swallowed.

"So, why did you move to Lima?" Finn asked.

"Well, as you know, my father received a job promotion to France. I didn't want to attend a new school with nobody I knew, so I suggested I move in with Rachel, Uncle Leroy, and Uncle Hiram. Of course, my uncles said yes. So, here I am."

"But, why didn't your mom stay in Connecticut with you?"

"Well, my parents and I don't have the best relationship. We love each other, of course, but we don't really talk. When I used to visit Rachel in the summer, Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram felt more like my parents. My mom and dad wanted me to stay in Connecticut by myself but, I'm just a kid. I can't take care of myself right now."

"So, you and Rachel are close?"

"I think of Rachel like a sister. We have the same views, enjoy the same things. We're best friends." Finn and Alison finished eating, and they soon left the restaurant. The ride back to the Berry house was quiet, with only the radio for noise. Finn walked Alison to the door.

"Tonight was really fun," Finn said.

"Yes, it was," Alison agreed.

"I know we only went on one date, but I was wondering if-"

"If what Finn?

"If you could be my girlfriend?" Finn nervously asked. Alison wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" Alison asked. Finn only nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again. They pulled away when the porch lights flashed, meaning it was time for Alison to come into the house and say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Ali." Finn kissed Alison one more time before leaving. Alison reluctantly opened the door and went inside. She was greeted with the faces of her Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram. They both had stern looks on their face.

"Do you know what time it is, young lady?" Uncle Leroy asked.

"It's 8:30. I'm not breaking my curfew," Alison answered back. Both of her uncles faces relaxed and they all started laughing.

"We know, Al. We were just playing with you," Uncle Hiram said. Alison kissed both of her uncles goodnight before walking up the stairs. She went into Rachel's room, the room next to hers and sat on the bed. Rachel was at her computer desk, updating her My Space videos. Alison sighed dreamily.

"Nice date?" Rachel playfully asked.

"The best date of my life. Finn was just so sweet, and so charming, and so adorable. He even asked me to be his girlfriend!" Alison replied excitedly.

"But, what about Ben?"

"I broke up with him. It just wasn't working out."

"Are you sure you want to jump right into another relationship?" Alison looked up at Rachel.

"Yes, I am sure. Mine and Ben's relationship was purely for reputation purposes on both parts. We didn't really like each other. Finn, on the other hand, really likes me, and I really like him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. And if I do, it's my fault, not yours." Alison walked over to Rachel and hugged her.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I know that. You're my best friend too." Rachel pulled away from her.

"So? Is he a really good kisser?" Rachel asked. Alison laughed and jumped back on the bed. The rest of the night was spent gossiping about kids from school to talking about their boyfriends (Puck asked Rachel out on their walk together). They both fell asleep on Rachel's bed after hours of talking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I received my 1****st**** bad review yesterday. If this "Krystal" character would please care explain how my ideas are unoriginal. And if you don't like my story, don't read it. "Krystal", if that is even your real name, that comment was highly offensive. I am open to suggestions to people who are being serious. If I read a story I don't like, I review it or send the author a message. I don't just say the story is bad; I give reasons as to why I do not like the story. If anyone else does not like my story, review or message me what you don't like and I'll try to fix it. Don't just say how it is bad and not leave why you think that. Please review, negative or positive. Thank you for everyone reading and alerting for my new chapters. I appreciate your support. **

**P.S. If my story was bad, 5 authors wouldn't have added it to their favorite stories and/or story alerts. Thank you. **

Ch. 8

The next morning, Finn walked into McKinley with a smile on his face. As he was walking to his locker, Finn spotted Alison at her locker getting out her books. Finn walked over and covered her eyes with his large hands.

"Guess who?" Finn asked.

"Hmm…..it's not Rachel, and definitely not Mercedes. I think, it might be my wonderful, tall, hot boyfriend," Alison joked back. Finn let go and Alison turned to face him.

"Guess I was wrong," Alison said grinning. Finn pouted before pulling his girlfriend in for a chaste kiss.

"I love that I get to do that now," Finn whispered.

"Me too," Alison whispered back. They were about to kiss again, but were interrupted by Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and surprisingly, Rachel.

"What is this?" Quinn asked. Alison turned around to see all of them except Rachel with equal looks of shock.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing," Alison replied.

"But you're dating Ben," Brittany said.

"Not anymore. I broke up with him. Me and him just don't work. Me and Finn, on the other hand, work really well."

"Yah, Frankenteen and another midget," Santana bitchily replied.

"Shut up, Santana. Leave us alone. Just because the only thing guys want from you is sex doesn't mean you get to insult me or my girlfriend," Finn cut in. Santana froze, bewildered by Finn's comment before walking away quickly.

"Finn! That was so sweet. Thank you," Alison said while kissing Finn's cheek.

"No prob, babe. She needed to hear that a while ago." The bell rang and Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany all walked to their own classes.

"We have US History, right?" Finn asked.

"Yep. We get to work on that project today."

"What project?" Finn confusedly asked.

"The one I told you about when we went to your house last week. You know, the one I said I didn't have a partner for?" Alison asked, clearly annoyed with Finn's forgetfulness.

"Oh. Yeah. I definitely remembered that, babe." Alison only nodded before grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway.

"Finn? You would still like me even if I wasn't a Cheerio, right?" Alison asked.

"Of course, Ali. I like more than the uniform. But it does make you look super hot," Finn said while Alison blushed. They finally walked into the classroom and sat in the very back. Alison slid into one seat and Finn slipped in right next to her. Alison took out a notebook and began writing. She slid the notebook over to Finn.

_After school we have to practice our duet_, she wrote in her neat handwriting.

**what duet?** Finn wrote in his messier handwriting.

_The one for glee club._

**but i already performed my song this week**

_I asked Mr. Shue if we could perform again, and he agreed. It will be our first song together as a couple._

**oh. what song do you think we should do?** Before Alison was able to reply, Mr. Williams asked Finn a question.

"Well, Mr. Hudson. When was the First Battle of Bull Run?

"Ummm…1895?" Finn guessed.

"No. Miss Berry, would you please answer the question?" Mr. Williams said turning to Alison.

"The First Battle of Bull Run was July 21, 1861," Alison answered.

"Correct," Mr. Williams said, surprised. He then turned back to the board and continued his lesson. Alison shrugged her shoulders to Finn and wrote in the notebook again.

_I'll tell you later._ The rest of the class Finn and Alison held hands under the desk and sneaked glances to each other. After US History Finn and Alison had different classes. Alison was taking Algebra III, while Finn was taking Geometry.

"Why are you in all the smart classes?" Finn asked.

"Because I actually study and do my homework," Alison replied.

"Hey! I do my homework," Finn argued.

"Yeah, after playing your zombie killing video games for two hours," Alison teased. Finn just nodded, agreeing with her. Finn walked Alison to her class, stopping her at the door.

"Can you come over and help me with homework tonight?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Just wait for me after Cheerios practice, okay?" Finn nodded and kissed Alison quickly.

"Bye babe. See you at lunch." Finn then walked away to his class.  
-FS-

It was the next morning when Alison realized how happy she was. Yesterday with Finn was so much fun. After Cheerios practice, Finn drove her to his house to work on their homework. Alison remembered how adorable Finn looked when he was concentrating. After completing their homework (well Alison's was complete; Finn said he would finish his later after Alison left), they both talked about which song they should do for their duet. It would have to be perfect because it was them singing together officially as a couple.

Alison was knocked out of her daydream when she heard Finn blow his horn. _He really is impatient sometimes,_ Alison thought as she ran down the stairs in her Cheerios uniform. She gave her uncles a kiss on the cheek goodbye and hugged Rachel goodbye. Rachel lifted the plate which held a dozen of her chocolate chip muffins.

"Take one for Finn too. Actually, better make that three for Finn," Rachel said. Alison chuckled in agreement before taking the four muffins with her. She ran out to the car and immediately kissed Finn on the lips.

"Hey, babe." Alison gave Finn the three muffins.

"Woah! These are Rachel's super yummy muffins. Thanks, Ali," Finn said before practically inhaling two of the muffins.

"Slow down, Finn. You're going to choke if you keep eating that fast."

"Sorry," Finn said after he finished chewing. He then ate the third muffin much more slowly and Alison ate hers. Finn put the car in drive.

"Are you nervous about glee today?" Finn asked.

"Actually, I am. This is the third song I've sung in glee. Of course I'm nervous," Alison explained.

"You have no need to be though. You are the best singer in that choir room, hands down."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Alison proceeded to kiss Finn's cheek, and then Finn pulled into the McKinley parking lot. Alison and Finn got out of the car and walked into McKinley, hand in hand. Finn walked her to her locker.

"See you in glee?" he asked.

"Yep. See you in glee," Alison answered then kissed his cheek.  
-FS-

Finn and Alison walked into the choir room first, arriving about 10 minutes early. They walked to their normal seats, in the middle of the second row. Two seconds after they sat down, Rachel came in pulling Puck in with her.

"Berry, come on. We're 10 minutes early. Can we at least make out a little bit?" Puck begged.

"Noah, you are incorrigible. And we have company," Rachel said as she realized Finn and Alison's presence. Puck just shrugged at them.

"So? They won't care. They'll probably make out in here too." Rachel's draw just dropped, as did Alison's, while Finn laughed. Mercedes, Tina, and Mike then walked into the room.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said while sitting down in the seat in front of Alison. Rachel and Puck sat down next to her.

"Hello, Mercedes. How has your day been so far?" Alison greeted.

"Fine, girl. Did you know that Miss Sylvester banned tater tots from the cafeteria. I love tater tots! This absolutely sucks," Mercedes exclaimed.

"I would be happy to talk to her for you, Mercedes. I could even try to un-ban them, if you would like," Alison offered.

"You would, Alison?"

"Of course, Mercedes. I am pretty high in the Cheerios ranks, and Miss Sylvester is somewhat polite to me. The only insult she has given me so far is my short height stature." Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, and Santana then walked into the choir room. Quinn and Sam walked over to Alison and Finn and took the seats next to them. Tina and Mike sat in the third row with Santana, while Artie and Brittany sat in the front row next to Rachel and Puck.

"Hey, A. Are you free after school today? I really need a manicure," Quinn said while leaning over Finn.

"Yep. Can we go shopping too, Q? I desperately need new sneakers," Alison answered.

"Sure. I'll wait for you by your locker." Mr. Shue burst into the room.

"Hey guys! We have a performance today and then we need to come up with our setlist for Sectionals. So, Finn and Alison, let's hear what you got," Mr. Shue said. Finn and Alison got up and walked toward the front of the room.

"Well, Finn and I decided that for this week's assignment, we would perform together. This is our first performance of a couple, so the song is truly a metaphor for our actually relationship. I hope you all enjoy," Alison said. Alison and Finn walked over to the piano. Alison placed her hands on the keys and a member from the jazz band grabbed the guitar.

*Finn=_italicized_, Alison=**bold**, both=underline*

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react

**And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out** Finn and Alison looked in each others eyes and shared a small smile.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud Alison and the jazz band member finished the song. The choir room interrupted in applause. Finn and Alison got off the piano bench. Finn wrapped his arm around Alison's waist and led her back to their seats.

"That was…amazing you guys. Really, really good. And it showed this week's theme perfectly. That song showed how people could fall in love over time. Great job," Mr. Shue said. Rachel high-fived Alison when she sat down. Rachel then raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Mr. Shue, I believe that for Sectionals-" Rachel began.

"Oh, no, Stubbles. You will not be getting all of the solos. I wants me some solos too," Santana interrupted.

'As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, was that I suggest I take the solo, Mercedes and Santana take the leads in the group number, and Finn and Alison take the duet." Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. Rachel always wanted the leads in their numbers, and she always sang the duets with Finn.

"Really Rae? Are you sure? You're a much better singer than me," Alison uncertainly asked.

"Of course, Al. Finn and your voices work really well together and you sound amazing. I would like the solo, but I feel that this club relies on mine and Finn's voices too much. We have really talented people in this club that aren't broadcast. Mercedes and Santana's voices blend really well also," Rachel explained.

"Does anyone reject Rachel's idea?" Mr. Shue asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Looks like we just need to pick our songs now. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Have a great day, guys." Everyone walked out of the choir room except Alison, Rachel, and Santana. Santana walked up to Rachel.

"Listen here, Treasure Trails. If you tell anyone I said this, I will deny it, but….thanks for giving me the lead in the group number," Santana said.

"We might have the best relationship, Santana, but you really do have a nice singing voice. You deserve to show it," Rachel replied. Santana nodded before walking away. Alison turned to Rachel.

"Are you sure, Rae? Only you and Finn perform duets," Alison shyly asked.

"I am most certainly sure. You and Finn will sound amazing at Sectionals. And you really deserve it. You've had some serious issues that you've had to deal with recently, and I can see that Finn is making you really happy. When you were singing, you both were staring deep into each others eyes." Alison nodded and then threading her arm through Rachel's.

"Come on, Rae. Let's go to the auditorium and practice our Barbara Streisand ballads," Alison said while walking out of the choir room. Rachel followed her and they started giggling about the gossip at school.

**A.N. "Falling Slowly" was from Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova from the movie ****Once****. That is a really good movie if you never saw it. I am so excited for the return of Glee! I really hope Ryan Murphy will reunite Finchel again. Remember, please review. I want more than 2 reviews by the time the story is done. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

It has been one month since Finn and Alison have started dating. They spent most of their time with each other, resulting in them knowing everything about the other. Finn knew all about Alison's life in Connecticut, including her relationship with her parents, and Alison knew about Finn's father and his side of the drama from last year. Them knowing all about each other also resulted in more fighting among the couple. They didn't go two days before another argument ensued between them. Everyone in glee was getting annoyed by their continuous fighting and often separated the couple to stop the fights. On an October Wednesday morning, this was occurring in the glee room.

"Finn! Are you even listening to what I'm saying," Alison yelled at Finn who was, yet again, not listening to his pint-sized girlfriend.

"Ummm….." Finn mumbled.

"I knew it! You don't even care. I'm talking about spending a day with your mother and Burt, and you're not even listening."

"STOP!" the group screamed, getting the attention of the bickering couple.

"You two have been fighting nonstop. Can't you guys just stop fighting long enough to actually have a nice conversation?" Mercedes questioned. Alison and Finn just looked at each other.

"I believe I have a theory as to why you two have been quarreling so much recently," Rachel said. Everyone, including Finn and Alison, just turned to Rachel with confused faces.

"You have been spending all of your time together. You have no separate lives outside of your relationship. Alison, when was the last time you hung out with me or the Cheerios? And Finn, when was the last time you played your juvenile zombie games with Noah?" Rachel continued. Alison and Finn nodded, as did the rest of the glee club.

"I propose you both separate from each other for two days. That means no texting, no talking, not even commenting on each others' Facebooks. You will get back your regular lives and receive the feeling of missing each other. It's a win-win situation," Rachel finished. Everyone looked at her as if she was a genius. Alison looked uncertainly at Finn.

"What do you think, Finn? Do you think we could do it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. I mean, it can't be that hard, right?" Finn said. The group cheered and immediately pulled the couple apart.

"The two days starts now," Quinn said. The girls pulled Alison out of the choir room, and Alison just mouthed goodbye to Finn. The guys swarmed around Finn.

"So, what do you want to do first Frankenteen?" Puck asked.

"Ummm…..I haven't played COD in a while. I guess we could play," Finn said with uncertainty.

"COD? That's what you want to do, Finnessa?" Puck asked. When Finn nodded, Puck just shrugged.

"COD it is then, boys. Sam, can we play on your huge flat screen?" Puck asked turning to Sam.

"Yeah. My mom and dad aren't home so we could even take something from their liquor cabinet."

"Hells yeah!" Puck said as he fist-bumped Sam. Puck lead the way as the guys shuffled out of the choir room. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Finn thought as he got in Puck's car with Sam in the back seat. _

Two hours later Finn found himself in Sam's house, lounging on his couch with a beer in his hand playing COD. Over the past two hours Finn kept thinking about what Alison was doing at this moment. The guys had confiscated his phone so he couldn't text her, and he thought that the girls had done the same to her.

"Yo, Frankenteen! You want another beer?" Puck said as he searched inside the fridge.

"Nah, I'm good," Finn answered. Puck shot him a look and sat back down. Sam paused the game and looked over at Finn from his place on the couch.

"You alright, dude?" Sam asked.

"I'm just thinking about Ali. I wonder what she's doing."

"Don't think about her, man. It's only been two hours," Mike said.

"I can't help it. This is the longest we've ever been apart since we started dating. I'm just thinking about what she could be doing with the girls, anyway. I'm not talking to her, so I'm not breaking the rules."

"But you're supposed to be having fun. She's probably shopping with the girls for new bikinis or something," Artie said. After he said that, all of the guys pictured their girlfriends in skimpy bikinis.

"If I'm not talking to her, can I at least talk about her?" Finn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess you can do that," Sam said. The guys nodded their agreement.

"Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room, got it? If Alison catches wind of me telling you any of this, she'll kill me." The guys nodded again.

"Okay, so you know how Alison sort of acts like Rachel?"

"Yeah," all the guys answered.

"She also believes in the waiting for sex thing." With that comment, the guys all groaned for Finn.

"So she's waiting 'till she's 25 with like, 4 Tonys, or whatever?" Puck asked.

"Well, not exactly. She won't do anything until she, like, loves the guy and he loves her back and stuff. She won't even let me go to second base!" Finn exclaimed. The guys all oohed before chuckling.

"It's not fair. Every girlfriend I have is, like, super hot but a total prude," Finn continued with a pout. The guys erupted in even louder laughter.

"Puck, Sam, why are you laughing? Your girlfriends are the prudes I'm talking about." Puck and Sam stopped laughing and looked at Finn.

"Not funny," they both said in unison. Artie and Mike just laughed even harder.

Two hours later Alison found herself in a huge dressing room at the mall with the girls, trying on bikinis and dresses. Over the past two hours, Alison had been thinking about what Finn was doing at this moment. The girls had confiscated her phone so she couldn't text Finn, and she thought the guys had done the same to him.

"Hey, Al! Do you want to try on this dress?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the rack of clothes.

"No, thank you. I'm fine with this one," Alison answered. Rachel shot her look. Quinn set down the dress she was going to try on and walked over to Alison.

"Are you okay, A?" Quinn asked.

"I'm just thinking about Finn. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Stop thinking about him. It's only been two hours since you last saw each other," Tina said from the couch inside the dressing room.

"I can't help it. This is the longest we've ever been apart since we started dating. I'm just thinking about what he could be doing with the guys. I'm not talking to him, so I'm following the rules."

"But you're supposed to be having fun with us. He's probably playing that zombie video game with the guys," Brittany said. After that comment, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Alison pictured their boyfriends playing that stupid video game, probably drinking a beer or two.

"If I can't talk to Finn, can I complain about him?" Alison asked after the girls went back to browsing.

"I guess you can," Quinn said while the girls nodded their agreement.

"Whatever I say stays between us, though. If Finn finds out I said any of this, he'll get so angry with me." The girls nodded again.

"You know how I'm a virgin, right?" Santana just chuckled but was silenced when Quinn gave her a look.

"Well, Finn has…expressed to me that he would like our relationship to go further. I'm, well to put it simply, inexperienced in that part of a relationship. What do I do?"

"Well, how far have you gotten in that part of your relationship?" Rachel said.

"I haven't let him….touch me yet," Alison said blushing.

"You haven't even let him cope a feel yet?" Santana asked. When Alison shook her head, Santana erupted in giggles. Mercedes punched Santana's arm, effectively shutting her up, before saying, "Do you want him to touch you?"

Alison blushed an even deeper red before replying, "I do want to pursue a more physical relationship with Finn. I just don't know how to."

"I say you should talk to him about this. Discuss your feelings toward the physicality. Express to him your fears, and accept what he has to say also. You'll be much more comfortable letting him do…that afterwards," Rachel said. "It worked for me and Noah," she added. Alison nodded and walked over to the clothes rack.

"I think we should buy cute outfits and flaunt them tomorrow. What do you girls think?" Alison asked. The girls walked over to the clothing rack and pulled what they wanted to try on.

Thursday, Finn walked into the McKinley hallways. While he was walking, he realized he was walking toward Alison's, not his own. He turned on his heels and walked back to his locker. He hadn't talked to her in a whole day and it was killing him. He realized what Rachel meant by missing the other person.

When he arrived at his locker, he took notice that the chatter around him suddenly stopped. He turned around to see Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, and Alison walking his way. Quinn was wearing a short white baby doll dress, Brittany was wearing short denim shorts with a tight fitting blue t-shirt, Rachel was wearing a short polka-dotted skirt and tight sweater, Tina was wearing short black shorts with a black tank top, and Alison was wearing a short denim mini skirt with a tight t-shirt. Finn's jaw immediately dropped. He noticed after a few minutes that Artie, Puck, Mike, and Sam were around him, but he couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. The girls looked at their boyfriends and blew them a kiss. They then walked off with smirks on their faces. "What-what was that?" Sam asked, five minutes after the girls left.

"I don't know, but right now I don't care," Puck said.

When Finn walked into the choir room with the guys, his eyes scanned the room for Alison. Her and the girls, minus Mercedes and Santana, were still wearing their outfits from this morning. The guys froze in front of the room, their jaws yet again open. Alison got up and walked over to Finn

"Do you like my new outfit?" she asked in an innocent voice. Finn grunted his response, which caused the girls to burst into giggles.

"I'm declaring this separation over. Does anybody object?" Alison said. When nobody answered, she gave Finn a long, passionate kiss. The other guys walked over to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss also.

"That was the longest day of my life," Finn whispered against Alison's lips.

"Let's never fight again," she whispered back. Finn kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh hell to the no! This is not the make-out room," Mercedes yelled after five minutes of each couple continually kissing. The couples reluctantly pulled away and sat back down.

**A.N. This was sort of a filler chapter. I have further planned, I just needed at least one chapter that could move the story along. I plan on posting a new chapter hopefully this weekend. I could post more, or I could not post at all. I'm really busy with projects for school that I need to catch up on. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you to whoever is reading this, and please review. I want to thank Riptide2015 for sticking up for me in my reviews. I hope you enjoy my story. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

It was a chilly late-October morning. Finn walked over to Alison's locker to see her talking to Quinn. He leans up against the locker besides hers and waits for them to stop talking. Quinn says goodbye to Alison and Finn and walks to her own locker.

"Hey, babe," Finn says as he kisses Alison's cheek.

"Hello, Finn," Alison returns.

"Are you nervous about Sectionals?"

"Yes. This is the first time I sang in front of an audience. But since I'm singing a duet with you, I'll feel better," Alison replies looking at the ground. Finn lifts her chin up and smiles at her.

"There's nothing to be nervous for, Ali. We're gonna sing a kick ass-I mean butt, song. Then Rachel will sing her solo and Mercedes and Santana will sing the leads for the group number. We're so going to win." Alison nodded and leaned on her toes to kiss Finn. Right before she was able to, though, a bunch of Cheerios walked up to them.

"Hey, Alison!" a Cheerio named Erika said. Erika has blonde hair and obviously fake tan skin.

"And hey, Finn," she said flirtily to Finn. Finn smiled his lopsided smile in return.

"What do you want Erika?" Alison snappily said.

"I just wanted to say hi. Have a good day, Alison," Erika said. She then turned to Finn. "And you have a good day too, Finn," she said with a seductive smile. Erika and the other Cheerios turned around and walked away.

"Really, Finn?" Alison asked, annoyed.

"What?" Finn replied.

"She was just flirting with you and you just stood there gaping."

"I was not. Why don't you like them? They're friendly and nice."

"They are only friendly around guys, Finn. When you aren't around they are completely different people. Especially Erika."

"But why don't you like them?" Alison just angrily sighed and looked over to Finn.

"Because I think they're prettier than me," Alison mumbled to the ground.

"What? Can you say that again?"

"Because I think they're prettier than me," Alison repeated, louder.

"What? I still can't hear you," Finn said.

"Because I think they're prettier than me," Alison said at normal volume.

"Prettier than you? Babe, you are so beautiful and stuff. You're gorgeous."

"I don't feel that way, Finn, okay? Here I am, the midget who is super pale, and their Erika is, tan and normal height. Who do you think more guys like?" Alison answered tearing up.

"Alison, you are soooo much hotter than Erika. I love your height and your skin, and well, everything about you. Not only are you super smart, but your also really nice," Finn said holding Alison's face in his hands.

"Promise?" Alison whispered.

"Promise." Finn then leaned down and kissed Alison. Their lips were connected for a few minutes before the bell rang.

"I love you," Alison said.

"I love you," Finn replied. Finn let go of Alison's face. Finn grabbed Alison's hand and walked her to her science class.

"I'll see you after school. I'll drive you home after football and Cheerios practice," Finn said. Alison nodded and blew Finn a kiss.  
-FS-

Alison was walking with Quinn and Brittany to the football field. Cheerios practice had just ended and they were meeting their boyfriends. Rachel and Tina were in the auditorium, working on props for the school play, when they heard Brittany, Quinn, and Alison outside. Rachel and Tina joined them, and all five of them were walking to the field. They were walking down the hallway when they heard girl's laughter. They turned the corner to see all five Cheerios, including Erika, hanging all over their boyfriends. One Cheerio was sitting on Artie's lap, one was leaning on Mike's arm, one had herm arm wrapped around Sam's waist, one was gripping Puck's muscles, while Erika was grabbing onto Finn.

"What's going on here?" Quinn loudly asked, getting the attention of all the guys. The five Cheerios let go of the guys.

"Ummmm….what?" Sam asked.

"To reiterate what Quinn said, what the hell is going on here?" Alison demanded while Finn whinced. He knew Alison usually only swore when she was really pissed.

"Nothing…babe, nothing's going on," Finn answered. S

"Really? It sure doesn't look like nothing," Rachel retorted.

"Berry, nothing is happening. Honest," Puck replied.

"Don't even Puck. We see what's happening here," Tina rebutted.

"T, please don't be mad," Mike said.

"Well, Mike, we should be mad," Brittany replied.

"Britt-britt?" Artie questioned.

"I am so angry. With all of you. Girls," Alison said to all of them. All of the girls simultaneously turned around and walked down the hall.

"Girls, I think we should vent our frustrations with our glee assignment. I have the perfect song and costumes. We just have to make a quick stop at Coach Bieste's office," Alison said.

"Why?" all the girls asked.

"Every guy fantasizes his girlfriend in a uniform, even a football uniform. And wearing their jersey is like the cherry on top. Coach Bieste will have their extra jerseys," Alison explained.

"Wait until the guys see us now," Quinn says.  
-FS-

The next day at glee rehearsal, the guys, Santana, and Mercedes are the only ones there.

"Where are the girls?" Mr. Shue asks.

"We don't know. We haven't talked to them since yesterday," Artie answers. Just then, the girls walk in wearing black leggings, Converses, and their corresponding boyfriend's jersey. They wear their hair in high ponytails and two black lines under their eyes. All of the guys' jaws dropped.

"Sorry we are late, Mr. Shue. We were just preparing for our number. We have picked out a song that expresses our anger perfectly," Rachel says.

"Boys, could you move to the front row?" Tina asks. The girls line up in a straight line, with the line going Brittany, Quinn, Alison, Rachel, and Tina. The girls stood in front of their boyfriends. The girls nodded to the band, and the music started.

*Brittany= _underline italicized_, Quinn= _italicized_, Tina=** bold**, Alison= underline, Rachel= _**bold italicized**_, All= regular*

Brittany stepped forward.

_[Spoken:]  
__After all that you put me through,  
__You think I'd despise you,  
__But in the end I wanna thank you,  
_'_Cause you've made me that much stronger.  
_Brittany stepped back and Quinn stepped forward.  
_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame  
_Quinn stepped back and Tina stepped forward.  
**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it  
**Tina stepped back.

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker"  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Alison stepped forward.  
Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
Alison stepped back and Rachel stepped forward.  
_**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that wont work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it  
**_Rachel stepped back.

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Brittany stepped forward, about two feet in front of Artie.  
_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
_The girls all strutted in front of the boyfriends singing.

YOU WON'T STOP ME"  
I am a fighter and I,  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
_**I've had enough  
**_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter. The other girls sang while Rachel belted out the harmonizing notes.

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered. The girls sang while Rachel belted out some harmonizing notes.

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.

The girls finished the song right in front of the guys with their fists in the air. They were panting loudly and Santana, Mercedes, and Mr. Shue clapped while the guys just sat there. Finn stood up, and the other guys stood up as well.

"Babe, I told you. Nothing happened," Finn said.

"Oh really, Finn Hudson? I saw you and Erika. We all know what we saw," Alison replied.

"We were just talking. That's all."

"It didn't look like just talking. And either way, you know how uncomfortable I am around the Cheerios. The only ones I am comfortable with are Quinn, Brittany, and sometimes Santana. Sorry, San," Alison said as she looked at Santana, who just shrugged in response.

"I'm uncomfortable around them like you are uncomfortable around Azimio and Karofsky," Alison continues.

"That's not the same. Ugh, what is with you Berry girls? You are so overdramatic about everything," Finn rebuts. Alison's eyes water and her mouth goes wide. She then slaps Finn across the face as hard as she can. Everyone lets out a gasp.

"You can criticize me however you want, Finn Hudson, but don't you dare, don't you dare insult my family," Alison replies dangerously low. She turns around but Finn grabs her arm.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Finn sadly asks. Alison looks into his eyes.

"No, but you have a lot to do to make up for what you've done." Alison pulls her arm away and storms out. The other girls follow her, Rachel giving Finn a dirty look on her way out.

"Damn it," Finn growls.

"You boys are sure in the doghouse now. You better do something, and do it fast," Mercedes says. Her and Santana walk out of the choir room. After a few minutes of the guys just sitting there, Finn thinks of an idea.

"I got it! Guys, I got the perfect idea. Come on," Finn says. The boys listen to Finn's idea.

"Are you sure man?" Sam asks uncertainly.

"The girls will love it. It's fool proof," Finn answers.  
-FS-

**A.N. I ended it on a cliffhanger. What song will the guys sing? The song "Fighter" is by Christina Aguilera. Please review and continue reading. Next chapter, the guys will sing and hopefully the girls will forgive them. And, Sectionals is coming up. Plus, Ben will come back into the story in the future. Is he going to win Alison back? Keep tuning in to find out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The next day zoomed by for Finn. He had been nervous all day for glee. It was finally time to sing his heart out in front of everyone.

"Okay, the guys prepared something today. Let's hear it for Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Puck," Mr. Shue exclaimed. The girls gave the boys weak, polite applause.

"This is for our girls. We're sorry and we love you," Artie said to the girls. The other guys nodded their agreement.

* Artie=_underline italicized__, _Sam= **bold**, Finn= underline, Mike**=bold underline,** Puck=_italicized_, All=regular*

_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be _(**Where I wanna be**)  
Artie sang rolling to Brittany.  
**Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see **(Tell me what you see)Sam sang while pointing to Quinn.  
I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine Finn stepped towards Alison.  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
Any kind of  
want girl  
That's the guy I'll be. The guys started to do cliché boy band moves, everyone laughing at how ridiculous the guys looked, especially Finn.  
Turn myself upside down (_Yes I will, yes I will_)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl (**be my girl**)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

**You seem so, hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go **(_now it's time to go_) Mike sang to Tina, and adding some pop-and-lock it dance moves.  
Changing my point of view  
Every day, something new  
Anything to get next to you (**gonna get to you**) Finn sang this to Alison, adding some boy band moves of his own.  
_I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're stayin or leavin _( _stayin or leavin_) Puck sang this to Rachel, adding lots of hip thrusts and winks.  
_I'll follow your lead_  
_So why keep pretending_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I can be what you need_  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (**Yes I will, yes I will**)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of, Any kind of,  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind. The guys added more and more synchronized boy band dance moves.  
I will be there (_I'll be there_)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl (_be my girl)_  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there. The guys walked up to their girlfriends, about two feet in front of them.  
Let me know, if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong, I'll try something new  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play. The guys moved back to the middle of the choir room.  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (**Yes I will, yes I will**)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree (_you know I'll agree_)  
Turn your whole world around (**Yes I will, yes I will**)  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there (_I'll be there_)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there  
_Bring it back now_  
Any kind, any kind (**any kind of guy**)  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there.

The song ended with the guys panting for breath. The girls' faces were in large grins, and most of them were giggling, or in Santana's case, full blown laughing. Alison's face suddenly went blank. Her eyes then filled with rage.

"If you think singing a song means you're forgiven, you're sorely mistaken. Right girls?" Alison said. The girls stopped smiling and nodded their heads. Then they got up and left.

"Damn, I thought that would work. It worked with them last year," Finn said.

"I got a better song we could do tomorrow. Come on guys," Puck said.

-FS-

Glee was starting. The boys were sitting on stools in front of the chairs. The girls walked in and sat down with looks of confusion and curiosity.

"We prepared another song," Mike explains.  
*All=_italicized*  
_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I kinda feel like it don't make  
Like-like-like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make se-se-se-se-sense  
I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got just to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?  
Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speakin my name  
Cause I got some intuition,or maybe I'm superstitious  
__But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
How can I say no?  
She's got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
Its like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when-_

"Wait!" Alison interrupts.

"What? Do you not like the song?" Finn sadly asks.

"No. We prepared something for you. It's really important," Alison answers. The boys got up, and the girls took their previous seats.

*All=_italicized_*

_Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh...  
__C'mon!  
__I don't wanna go another day  
__So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
__Seems like everybody is breaking up  
__And throwing their love away  
__But I know I got a good thing right here  
__That's why I say (Hey)  
__Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
__Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u  
__You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
__Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_. All of the girls' eyes started to fill with tears.  
_I don't wanna go another day  
__So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
__See the way we ride, in our private lives  
__Ain't nobody gettin' in between  
__I want you to know that, you're the only one for me (one for me)  
__(When I say)  
__Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
__Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (nobody)  
__You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
__Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u._ Rachel was the first whose tears spilled out onto her cheeks, but after she started, the other girls began to cry also.  
_And now, ain't nothing else I could need  
__And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
__I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
__I'm with you (baby I'm with you)  
__Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)  
__So don't cha worry about  
__People hanging around  
__They ain't bringing us down  
__I know you, and you know me  
__And that's all that counts (hey)  
__So don't cha worry about  
__People hanging around  
__They ain't bringing us down  
__I know you, and you know me  
__And that's, that's why I say (Hey)  
__Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
__Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (come on)  
__You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
__Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u. _All of the guys teared up, although if you ask them, they will deny it."  
_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
__Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u  
__You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
__Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Puck got up and walked over to their girlfriends. The guys had different ways of reuniting with their girlfriends. Sam gave Quinn a sweet kiss and gave her a large hug, Mike gave Tina an "Asian kiss", Brittany sat on Artie's lap and gave him a long kiss, Puck gave kissed Rachel's face repeatedly, while Finn picked Alison up and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The couples pulled apart when Mr. Shue cleared his throat. They all walked back to their usual seats; with Puck, Rachel, Brittany, and Artie in the front row with Mercedes, Finn, Alison, Quinn, and Sam in the middle row, and Tina and Mike in the last row with Santana.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Alison said once she sat down to Finn.

"It's okay. You were just really mad. Plus, that showed me that my girl can take care of herself," Finn replied chuckling.

"My poor baby. Your face is still red." Alison lightly peppered his cheek with kisses.

"Well, looks like you're just gonna have to make it feel better," Finn chuckled. Alison started giggling beside him.

"Okay, let's practice our setlist for Sectionals!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. Both Finn and Alison groaned in annoyance, but they pulled away from each other.

"We're good now, right?" Finn asked.

"We're better than good," Alison answered with a smile.

-FS-

**A.N. "Any Kind of Guy" is by Big Time Rush, "Love Like Woe" is by The Ready Set, and "Stickwitu" is by The Pussycat Dolls. ****I can't wait for the return of glee! Apparently, one couple will end their prom night in a motel room, and Lea Michele and Cory Monteith have been confirmed to be shooting in a motel room. Finchel reunited? I sure hope so. Please review and continue reading. **

**P.S. All may seem fine in Finn and Alison's relationship, but next chapter there will be MAJOR drama between them. I cannot wait for glee's return. Hopefully, Finchel will be reunited once more. I like Quinn, but I hate her with Finn. Their relationship is even more cliché than Finn and Rachel's or Rachel and Puck's. And why hasn't there been any mention of Beth. I mean, it was Quinn and Puck's baby that they gave to Shelby, Rachel's mom. I heard that Shelby is coming back, maybe meaning drama between Rachel, Shelby, Quinn, and Puck regarding Beth. Does Rachel even know that Quinn and Puck gave Beth to Shelby? My rant is now over.**

**Please review.**

**P.P.S. Sectionals will be coming up. I already chose the songs they will be singing; Rachel is having the solo (hint: it's a Broadway number), Finn and Alison will be singing the duet (hint: it's by a band that they have done before), and Mercedes and Santana will be singing the leads in the group number (hint: the song is a classic and the performance will be epic). **


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12  
_1 week later  
_Alison and Quinn were talking about the upcoming Sectionals when Erika walked up to them.

"Hi, Quinn. Hi, Alison," Erika perkily said. Alison and Quinn mumbled their hellos.

"I just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend is a really good kisser. He's definitely a keeper," Erika said before turning around. Quinn and Alison's mouths dropped.

"That bitch," Alison said to her retreating form.

"Omg, is Sam cheating on me?" Quinn cried.

"I don't know. Omg. I'm so sorry," Alison replied to her friend.

"He's been acting different since last week."

"Omg, so has Finn. You don't think…?"

"Nah. Finn would never do that. Sam, on the other hand, could. I'm going to confront him, glee club style."

-FS-

As soon as glee had started the next day, Alison, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana stood in the middle of the choir room wearing their Cheerios uniforms and their mandatory ponytails.

"We're singing. Deal with it," Santana said.

*Quinn=**bold**, Alison=_italicized_, Brittany=underline, Santana=_italicized underline_, All=regular*

Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name  
**Any the other day I would call, you would say "Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday  
**I know you say that I am assuming things  
**Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
**Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
**If nobody's holding you back from me  
**Cause I know how you usually do  
**Where you're saying everything to me times two  
**Why can't you just tell the truth  
**If somebody's there, just tell me who **

Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

_What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now  
Sayin' you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you gotta lie?  
When caught up in your game and you can not say my name_

I know you say that I am assuming things  
_Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
_If nobody's holding you back from me  
_Cause I know how you usually do  
_Where you're saying everything to me times two  
_Why can't you just tell the truth  
_If somebody's there, just tell me who _

Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

Where my ladies at (_Yea yea yea yea yea yea_)  
Can you say that, come on (_Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea_)  
All the girls say (_Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea_)  
What? I can't hear you (_Yea yea yea yea_)  
All my ladies say (_Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea_)  
All the girls say (_Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea_)  
Break it down (_Oh woo, oh_)  
What what what D.C., take it to the bridge Come on 

I know you say that I am assuming things  
_Something's going down, that's the way it seems  
_Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
_If nobody's holding you back from me  
_Cause I know how you usually do  
_Where you're saying everything to me times two  
_Why can't you just tell the truth  
_If somebody's there, just tell me who _

Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name

The Cheerios ended their song with their hands on their hips. Everyone politely clapped. Sam stood up with a confused look on his face.

"Babe, what was that about?" Sam asked.

"Did you kiss Erika?" Quinn blurted out.

"What? No. Why would I kiss her?"

"She came up to me and A and said "your boyfriend is a good kisser". What do you want me to think?"

"I didn't kiss her." Realization hit Alison. She looked at Finn, who wore a guilty expression.

"Finn?" Alison asked, her voice small and vulnerable.

"I'm….I'm so sorry, Ali," Finn replied. Alison's eyes watered. "But, she kissed-" Finn started.

"Did you kiss her, Finn?" Alison sadly interrupted.

"Yes….yes." Alison shut her eyes and turned.

"Ali, please look at me," Finn pleaded. Alison finally looked up at Finn since the whole conversation began. Her blue-green eyes were glassy.

"What Finn?" Alison said, her voice breaking. Finn grabbed her hand.

"I love you. Please don't break up with me. Please."

"I love you too, but please, let me go." Finn let her hand go and she stormed out. Rachel and Quinn followed her.

"Mercedes, can you please do damage control?" Finn quietly asked.

"Sure, white boy," Mercedes said as she left the room. Not two minutes later, the sound of something hitting the lockers was heard. Everyone immediately rushed into the hallway, only to see Alison standing in front of a locker with her hand bleeding slightly.

"Did she…..did she just….?" Sam started.

"Punch the lockers? Yes," Quinn finished for him.

"Who knew Berry was such a badass?" Puck exclaimed. Him and Sam started laughing, but a look from Rachel shut them both up.

"We need to get her to the nurse. Finn, bring her to the nurse," Mr. Shue said.

"Are you sure? If Berry can do that to steel lockers, Frankenteen doesn't stand a chance," Puck said.

"I'm fine now. Rae? Q? Can you come with me?" Alison replied, shockingly the most calm out of everyone. Alison, Rachel, and Quinn walked to the nurse.

"You really screwed up now, Finnocence," Santana said.

"Shut up."

-FS-

The next day, Alison was sitting in glee by herself. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. It was evident that she had been crying all night.

"Finn has prepared something. The floor is your Finn," Mr. Shue said.

"This is for Ali. I'm so, so sorry," Finn said looking straight at Alison. Alison, however, was looking at the ground, playing with her hands in her lap. When the music started, Alison picked up her head and looked into Finn's awaiting eyes.

_Wake me up, I've been dreaming  
It feels just like any other day  
I sit you down, here goes nothing  
And you're not gonna like what I say  
Get out, Oh just get out  
"Get out, get out," that's what she said  
__"You drive me crazy  
I can't believe that's what you did  
Don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong,  
I knew all along that you'd find out  
The perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now _Alison's eyes began to water.  
_Wake me up, I've been dreaming  
Cause I haven't heard from you in days  
Hazy now, this fog just follows me around  
And it's only you that burns it away  
Get out, Oh just get out  
"Get out, get out," that's what she said  
"You drive me crazy  
I can't believe that's what you did_ Alison's tears fell down her cheeks. Finn felt his own eyes welling up with tears.  
_Don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong  
I knew all along that you'd find out  
The perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now_  
_I see your face every time I close my eyes  
It's getting worse, you say it comes as no surprise  
Why am I hell-bent on losing  
When I can't get you out of my head  
"Get out, get out," that's what she said  
"You drive me crazy  
I can't believe that's what you did  
Don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong  
I knew all along that you'd find out_ Alison lowered her gaze to the ground and lowered her head.  
_The perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now  
Oh, the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now  
Oh, make right now _

Finn finished the song and continued looking at Alison. Alison lifted her head and returned Finn's gaze. Both of their eyes were glassy, his with unshed tears and hers with tears falling down her cheeks. She got up with a sob, and ran out of the room. Finn ran out after her.

"Ali! Alison!" Finn yelled down the hall. He ran after her and easily caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why did you run away?" Finn asked.

"I did because if I stayed, I would have hugged you and forgiven you, when I know I'm not ready," Alison tearfully replied. Alison pulled her arm from Finn and ran out the doors into the parking lot. As Finn watched, his unshed tears finally slid down his cheeks. He sadly walked back to the choir room.

_-_-FS-

It was 8 o'clock when Alison heard the doorbell ring. Finn had been texting and calling her every five minutes, and Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt were calling her too. Rachel had been coming into her room every ten minutes with, giving lame excuses like "I need to borrow your blouse" and "I need to borrow your CD". Alison knew it was just to check up on her, but she really just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to curl up on her bed in her sweatpants with chocolate ice cream, the real kind not Rachel's vegan stuff, and tissues. Rachel left around 6 to hang out with Noah, and Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram were in Columbus for the next three days for a law conference. She was interrupted from wallowing in her self-pity when the doorbell rang. She walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she yelled. Alison opened the door to see Finn standing there with pink roses, her favorite flower.

"Finn? What-what are you doing here?" Alison stuttered.

"I came to talk to you and apologize," he answered.

"You've been texting my all day. If I wanted to talk to you, I would have."

"I knew you would only listen if we talked in person. Please, just let us talk." Alison thought about it for a couple minutes, before reluctantly opening the door wider for Finn and ushering him in. Alison walked him to the living room and sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to sit near her. Finn sat down a couple feet away from her and began talking.

"I came to apologize. I'm so sorry. And I practiced this song that I think explains my feelings," he said. Finn got off the couch and slipped a CD in the Berry's CD player. He turned toward Alison.

_Uh ohh  
Now I stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded  
I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited  
Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine...  
Cause I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it isn't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah  
__Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart  
Feels so cold  
Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And I need the sun  
Ohh yeahh  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah  
And I swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
__I swear it's you  
__I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Heyy yeahh  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woahh yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah _

Finn finished the song standing in front of Alison.

"I love you so much, Ali. I swear I didn't in…init….," Finn began.

"Initiate," Alison corrected.

"Yeah. I didn't initiate the kiss. Erika kissed me first and after I started kissing back, I realized how wrong it was. It felt wrong because it wasn't you." Alison got off the couch and walked up to Finn. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed tight. They remained in this embrace for a few moments before Alison interrupted the silence.

"I forgive you. I love you. Even with your forgetfulness and your ability to say the wrong thing, I love you," she said looking into Finn's eyes.

"And I love you. Even with your dramatics and your controlling nature." Finn leaned down and kissed Alison. The kiss started off sweet, but soon turned very passionate. The two teens had not kissed in a couple days, and they were making up for lost time. Alison pulled away after them making out for a few minutes.

"Finn? No more lies, right? Only honesty?" Alison timidly asked.

"Yeah. Only the truth from now on," Finn answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Finn leaned down to Alison again. He picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried them upstairs to her room. They were halfway up the stairs when the front door opened.

"Come on, Noah. We can go in my basement to prac- Alison! Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. Her and Noah walked toward the stairs. Alison pulled her lips away from Finn and looked at Rachel. She then remembered her and Finn's current position and blushed deeply. Finn blushed before he reluctantly set Alison down.

"Looks like you two made up," Puck said. He started laughing, and Rachel tried to, unsuccessfully, hid her giggles. Alison and Finn just blushed deeper.

-FS-

**A.N. "Say My Name" is by Destiny's Child, "The Perfect Mistake" is by The Ready Set, and "Won't Stop" is by OneRepublic. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. This is my longest chapter yet. I plan on updating in a couple days. I want to thank all of the people who alerted this story, put as one of their favorite stories, and reviewed. I appreciate your support. **


	13. Chapter 13 pt 1

Ch. 13 part 1

It was now early November; Finn and Alison had been dating for almost two months. Finn was still quarterback for the football team, and Alison was still a high-ranked Cheerio. Finn and Alison were standing by her locker talking, when Erika came up to them.

"Hey, Alison," Erika said bitchily. She turned to Finn. "And hello, Finn. Did you get buffer? Your arms look so much bigger," she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, they might be from football. Coach is making us lift more weights and stuff," Finn said. Alison cleared her throat.

"Hello, Erika. Can you please leave so I can talk to _my_ boyfriend? I'll see you at practice," Alison said, giving Erika her "bitch" face. Erika caught Alison's face and left.

"What was that about? She was just talking nice to us," Finn said, turning to face Alison.

"Come on, Finn. She was obviously flirting with you. But you didn't notice with her batting her eyelashes at you and sticking her chest at you," Alison said while rolling her eyes.

"She was not flirting with me. She just noticed that I've been working out more. Something you haven't."

"You think I haven't noticed your new muscles? Your new muscles are so obvious. And I did tell you I liked you working out more when you started two weeks ago. I was the one who set up your fitness regime." The bell rang.

"I have to go. I'll come to the field before Cheerios practice. Love you," Alison said. She kissed Finn's cheek and turned around. Finn grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I love you too. But, a kiss on the cheek? Come on, I won't see you for two hours. I need more than a kiss on the cheek." Alison jokingly rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around Finn's neck and kissing his lips.

"That better?"

"Much. See you later, babe." Alison and Finn separated from each other and walked to their next class.

-FS-

Alison was walking to the football field for Cheerios practice with Quinn and Brittany. As they were walking, they met up with Tina and Rachel, who wanted to say goodbye to their boyfriends before they left. As the five of them walked onto the field, their boyfriends instantly spotted them and walked over. They met each other on the sidelines of the field.

"Hey, babe. How's practice going?" Alison asked Finn after she kissed him.

"It's okay. Bieste is going really hard on us for the game next week," Finn answered.

"Finn, it's the game before the championships. Of course it's important." The group of them continued talking until Erika and the four other Cheerios from before walked up to them.

"Oh, well isn't it the glee losers. Oh, except you, Finn," Erika said.

"Shut up, Erika," Alison said. Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, and she walked away from their boyfriends and closer to the Cheerios.

"Why are you and Finn still together anyway? I mean, after him and I made out, he said I was a way better kisser than you." Alison ran towards Erika and started slapping her. She pushed Erika to the ground and started punching her face repeatedly. When one of the other Cheerios tried to kick Alison, Quinn pulled her and started fighting her. Soon, all of the girls were in a full-blown catfight, while the guys and a few other football players looked on.

"We-we should stop this before someone gets hurt," Finn said after the girls were fighting for five minutes.

"And stop a catfight? What is wrong with you, Frankenteen?" Puck replied. Finn moved towards the fight and pulled Alison, who was currently sitting on top of Erika's chest and repeatedly punching her face. The guys, almost reluctantly, grabbed their girlfriends and pulled them away. Karofsky, Azimio, and three other football players grabbed the Cheerios.

"Finn! Let me go! Let go!" Alison yelled. She started to thrash in Finn's arms, but since Finn was much stronger and bigger than her, he continued to hold her.

"Try to come after me again, Alison," Erika yelled from Karofsky's arms.

"Please, bitch. You have two black eyes from me. You didn't even get one hit in," Alison yelled back. Sue finally heard the commotion from her place on the field.

"Girls! Stop it, now!" Sue yelled through her megaphone. Sue walked over to the large group that formed with Becky at her heels. The guys set the girls down.

"Malibu Barbie, what have I told you about the makeup? You look like one of those prostitutes that are in political scandals," Sue said.

"Coach, it's not makeup. Alison hit me," Erika innocently said. Sue turned to Alison with anger in her eyes.

"Other Berry? Is that true?"

"Yes, Coach. But she provoked me and she deserved it," Alison answered.

"I want Malibu to go to the nurse, while Q, Brittany, and Other Berry goes to my office. Now," Sue said. Quinn, Brittany, and Alison walked to Sue's office with Finn, Sam, and Artie behind them.

"Are you okay, babe?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is my face all scratched up?" Alison asked.

"No. But I think your knuckles are kinda bruised," he said while lifting her hand. Her knuckles were slightly bruised and swollen. Finn brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Yo, Berry. I think you gave that Erika chick a black eye. You're such a badass," Puck said laughing. Alison rolled her eyes. When they made it to Sue's office, they were surprised to see Sue already sitting there.

"Girls, in here. Now," Sue said, dangerously low. Quinn, Brittany, and Alison walked in and closed the door. They sat in the chairs in front of Sue's desk.

"Erika has a black eye and some bruises on her face. The other Cheerios also have bruises on their faces. You know how I feel about anything being on your face that makes you stand out. You three are off the Cheerios," Sue said. The girls all gasped.

"Miss Sylvester, it was my fault. Not theirs. Take me off the team, not them," Alison begged.

"I can't have any violence on my team."

"No, A, we fought those girls with you. If you're getting kicked off the Cheerios, so are we," Quinn said, Brittany nodding with her.

"Then you three are off the Cheerios. I want you to change out of your uniforms and give them back to me in 10 minutes. Now leave, your faces are making me nauseous." The girls left the room and walked into the hallway.

"What did she say?" Artie asked. The girls looked at each other before bursting into tears. They ran to their boyfriends and sobbed into their chests.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I-I-I….I got kicked off the Cheerios," Alison said tearfully.

"It's going to be okay, Ali. I promise." Alison cried more into his chest. After a few moments she stopped crying and pulled away from Finn.

"Finn? Do you have a pair of clothes I can borrow? I have to give Miss Sylvester my uniform," she asked. Finn nodded, and then grabbed her hand. They walked hand-in-hand to the boys' locker room.

"What are we doing here?" Alison asked.

"I have some shorts and a shirt for gym in there," Finn answered. Alison nodded hesitantly before walked into the locker room. Finn walked to his locker and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a McKinley t-shirt. He handed them to her.

"They might be a little big on you," Finn warned. Alison slipped her shoes off. Finn started laughing.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Your socks," he said. On Alison's feet were white ankle socks that said "Hudson #5" in red thread on the top of both of her feet.

"Really, babe?" Finn laughed. Alison just shrugged.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked. Finn swallowed before unzipping the hidden zipper on the side of Alison's side. When she was unzipped, Alison pulled the shirt over her head. Finn's jaw dropped. It was the first time he had seen her boobs. Although their relationship was still strong, they hadn't gone past 2nd base yet, something that Finn hated.

Alison unzipped her skirt and slipped it off. Finn's jaw dropped even more, if that was possible. Alison blushed a deep red before grabbing the McKinley shirt and slipping it on. The shirt ended at her knees, looking like a dress on her. She grabbed Finn's basketball shorts and slipped them on. Those went to her ankles. Finn finally picked his jaw off the floor to laugh at how the clothes covered his petite girlfriend. Alison rolled up the basketball shorts to just below her knees. She pulled her hair from the Cheerios ponytail. She pulled the shirt up and tied it with the elastic, bringing the shirt to her hips. She tucked the piece of shirt in the elastic inside the shirt, and slipped her sneakers back on.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect," Finn said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Have I told you how hot you look wearing my shirts?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm….I don't think you have, Mr. Hudson," Alison joked back. Just as they were about to kiss again, Sam came into the locker rooms.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. The girls are waiting for you Alison," Sam said. Alison blushed before unwrapping her arms from Finn's neck. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the locker room. Quinn and Brittany wear wearing similar outfits to Alison; Quinn was wearing a pair of shorts and Sam's McKinley t-shirt, and Brittany was wearing a pair of short shorts and Artie's McKinley t-shirt. Their hair was out of the ponytails, leaving their hair wavy.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked.

"I guess," Alison answered. The three girls locked pinkies and walked down to Sue's office. When they reached her office, they handed over their uniforms and received more insults from Sue. Then they turned back to their boyfriends and hugged them. They all walked out to the parking lot.

"I'll text you later, A," Quinn said. Alison nodded and waved goodbye to Brittany, Artie, Quinn, and Sam. Finn walked Alison to his truck and opened the door for her. Since she was so short, Finn lifted her up by her waist to the seat. He walked over to the driver's seat and started up the car. Alison was staring out the window. Finn turned towards her and cradled her face in his hands.

"What, Finn?" Alison snappily asked.

"You probably think I'm going to break up with you, don't you?" All Finn got was silence, answering his question.

"I am never going to break up with you. I love you too much to let you go." Alison's eyes teared up.

"Promise?" she asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Promise." Finn dropped his lips to her in sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed the tears from her face that seemed to have fallen.

"Thank you, Finn. I love you," Alison said.

"I love you too." Finn pulled away completely and pulled out of the parking lot. As he reached the road, he turned on the radio. The song "Hey Mickey!" came on, and Alison let out a strangled sob. Finn turned off the radio and pulled Alison to him. She tucked her head into his chest and sobbed into his shirt. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He continued driving until he drove into his driveway. Alison had stopped crying and was lying there quietly. When Finn looked down at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He cradled her body into his chest and carried her into the house. Alison wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

When he walked in, his mother came to greet him. When she saw that he was carrying Alison, who was still sleeping soundly, Carol gave him a questioning look. He mouthed "she had a really bad day", and Carol nodded at him. Finn carried Alison upstairs and placed her gently on his bed. He tried to disentangle her arms around his neck, but surprisingly her grip was strong. He laid down on the bed, and Alison curled her body around his. He leaned his head on hers and smelled her hair. Finn wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

-FS-

Finn awoke finding his bed empty. He looked around the room until he found the note laying beside his pillow.

_Dear Finn, _

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but when I woke at 9:30 in your bed, I realized that I stayed longer than I should have. I said goodbye to your mother, who gave me the largest hug I have been ever given. After the hug, she made me promise to talk to her later this weekend, which prompted me to plan a girls' night. I hope you don't mind, but I scheduled it for Saturday. When I left, I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but you looked to peaceful to wake up. When you actually read this, it will probably be almost time for school. Would you please pick me up this morning? I was supposed to get a ride from Uncle Hiram since I had Cheerios practice, but seeing as I am now off the team I need a ride. Please come by my house at 7:45. I'll even give you some of Rachel's muffins (tomorrow will be strawberry). _

_Love you always,_

_Alison _

Finn looked at the clock to see it was 7:20. He jumped out of bed and ran in the shower. He took a quick shower, then he speedily changed into some jeans and the blue sweater Alison had bought him. He personally hated it, but Alison loved it when he had it on. He ran down the stairs, barely shouting a "goodbye!" to his mom, Burt, and Kurt. He got into the car and drove to the Berry house.

He made there at exactly 7:45. He walked up to the house and knocked. He heard someone run down the stairs. Rachel opened the door wearing her megawatt smile. She ushered Finn in, saying something about dramatic entrances. He pretended to listen to Rachel babble until he saw Alison walk down the stairs. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She had bags under her eyes and a swollen nose. She walked down the remaining steps and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. She walked into the kitchen, leaving him alone with Rachel.

"Was she like that all night?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Every time I tried to talk to her, she just sat there in silence. Even when I commented on how Santana sounded like a dying cat during rehearsal, she didn't even crack a smile. Something is really wrong with her," Rachel responded back. They walked into the kitchen to see Alison shuffling her feet while pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Rachel gasped, as Alison never ate cereal, claiming that the sugary cereals tasted disgusting. Alison sat down at the table eating a bowl of Fruit Loops, while Finn and Rachel looked on with looks of shock and confusion. Alison rolled her eyes at them and quickly finished her breakfast. She washed her bowl and slipped on her flip flops.

"Come on, Finn. We need to go," she said while grabbing her stuff. Finn stood there for a moment before following her. Alison walked to the truck and lifted herself on the seat. Finn got into the car and attempted to grab her hand. Alison crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. Finn sighed as he pulled out of her driveway and made his way to school.

By the time they arrived at school, they had 10 minutes before classes started. Alison was texting someone, probably Quinn, when they walked in. The hallways let out a collective gasp when they saw Alison. She gave everyone she passed her "mean Cheerios" face, one she only gave to rude people. Finn thought the one girl that bumped into Alison was going to shrivel up due to the face Alison gave her.

When they made it to her locker, she practically ignored Finn while grabbing her books. Finn tried multiple times to get her attention, until finally he slammed her locker shut.

"Ali! What is up with you today? You don't even look at me and you're being really mean to everyone. Are you PMSing?" Finn asked.

"Am I PMSing? Finn, that is not only rude but is exactly what a man would say.

And what's up with me today? Hmm, let's see Finn. I was kicked off the Cheerios, one of the only things that made me happy here," Alison began. "And why was I kicked off? Oh yeah, for fighting the girl that you cheated on me with!" Alison walked away from Finn, only to walk into Quinn, who was also dressed in sweatpants. They quickly embraced before walking away. _Oh, shit, _Finn thought. _What can I do to fix this?_

-FS-

**A.N. I had to makes this chapter two parts because when I wrote it, it ended up being 12 pages. Please review. Thank you to anyone who reviewed or alerted my story. I appreciate your support. I have come up with an idea for a sequel, but I will not write it unless you guys really want it. I hope you enjoy. **


	14. Chapter 13 pt 2

Ch. 13 part 2

Finn walked into glee to see Quinn, Alison, and Brittany, who was wearing sweatpants also, sitting and talking together in the third row. They were talking in low tones, and everyone seemed to be as far as possible from them. Artie and Sam were in the front row, watching their girlfriends with worried looks on their faces. Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike seemed to be talking about something as well, but they would glance at the three ex-Cheerios every few seconds. Santana was the only one who didn't seem to care, as she was filing her nails in the second row. Finn walked over to Artie and Sam.

"Dude, what's going on with them?" he asked as he sat down.

"We don't know. On the way home, Britt was crying and stuff, but after receiving a text, she left my house and ignored all my messages. When I met up with her this morning, she ignored me the whole time and was giving everyone dirty looks," Artie said.

"That's what Ali did, too. Except for the text part. In the car she was crying so hard that she fell asleep, so I brought her up to my room. When I woke up, there was a note saying she wanted me to pick her up. When I picked her up this morning she ignored me and gave mean looks to everyone in the hallway," Finn said.

"Quinn was crying for, like, an hour before she suddenly smiled. She sent out this text to Brittany and Alison, but I don't know what it said. She kicked me out and this morning she was giving her "Queen Bitch" look to everyone. Including the other Cheerios," Sam said.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. I think Quinn came up with something and Ali and Brittany agreed. I mean, they're even wearing the same clothes," Finn replied. Before they had time to talk more about their girlfriends' new strange behavior, Mr. Shuester came in and announced that this week's lesson was about acceptance. Rachel and Mercedes immediately jumped up, exclaiming over a song they had been working on together.

*Rachel=_italicized,_ Mercedes=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized, **_everyone=underline*

_**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were Born This Way, Baby **_Rachel and Mercedes said with their backs together.  
_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars_ Rachel pointed to her and Mercedes, and then to everyone else.  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
_**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
****She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"** Mercedes pointed toward herself, Rachel, and then Quinn, Brittany, and Alison.  
**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"  
**_**I'm beautiful in my way**_.  
_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_ Rachel and Mercedes began to dance, moving their hips to the music.  
_**I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**_ Rachel and Mercedes pointed at each other.  
_**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
Don't be!  
**_**Give yourself prudence  
****And love your friends** Mercedes stepped closer to everyone sitting down and pointed towards them and then to her heart.  
**Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be my self, respect my youth  
**_A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and _Rachel stepped in front of Puck and blew him kiss and a wink.  
_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)  
__**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
**__**Don't be a drag -Just be a queen  
Don't be!  
**__Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
__You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_ Rachel looked down at herself and then at everyone, nodding along to the lyrics which were true on how they were treated at school.  
_Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way  
_**No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave. **Mercedes and Rachel dragged everyone forward and gestured for them to sing with them. Everyone grinned and began to sing, even Quinn, Brittany, and Alison.  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
_**I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!**_

The song ended and they all joined in a group hug. Mr. Shue began clapping and hugged Rachel and Mercedes.

"That was amazing! That song showed acceptance towards yourselves. Great job, Mercedes and Rachel," Mr. Shue said. "Alright, next week we are going to perfect our Sectionals numbers. This year we are going against the Haverbrook School of the Deaf and the Dalton Academy Warblers, which means we are going against Kurt. Alright, you guys can go." Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Mr. Shue left the choir room first leaving Brittany, Quinn, Alison, Artie, Sam, and Finn in the room. Quinn, Brittany, and Alison were talking in small voices. Artie, Sam, and Finn walked up to them, and the girls immediately stopped talking.

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Finn asked. The girls gave the guys a confused look and hesitantly nodded their heads. They sat down in the seats in the front row and waited for the guys to speak.

"So, since you got kicked off the Cheerios, you have been acting really different," Sam began.

"And you've been acting mean to everyone and secretive," Artie continued.

"So you think we're up to something," Quinn finished. She rolled her eyes, along with Alison and Brittany, before standing up.

"What we've been 'up' to," Quinn said in finger quotes, "is a way to get back onto the Cheerios. We talked with Miss Sylvester about joining the Cheerios again. She said we had to mean again, and be mean to everyone, including you guys. Yes, we've given people dirty looks, but that's only when Miss Sylvester is around. And we whisper to each other to make it look like we're gossiping. We know that she looks in through the window of the door to see what we're doing."

"But, if you guys would have given us the chance, we were going to tell you that we decided to not rejoin the Cheerios," Alison said.

"Yeah, being a Cheerio isn't as fun anymore. I don't like being mean. And sweatpants are really comfy," Brittany said. The guys nodded, realizing that they were worked up over nothing.

"We're sorry," Artie, Sam, and Finn said in unison. The girls just rolled their eyes before grinning.

"Do you know what this means now?" Quinn said.

"What?" the rest of the asked.

"This means more shopping!" Quinn squealed. Brittany and Alison let out squeals of their own before running over to their boyfriends.

"And you guys get to hold our bags while we shop," Alison said. The guys groaned before reluctantly nodding.

"We're going after school. Finn and I will drive in his truck, and you four can go in Sam's van," Alison suggested.

"Why do we need two cars?" Sam asked.

"For our clothes," Quinn said. Each of the girls gave him a "duh!" face.

"I'm so excited. I haven't gone shopping for regular clothes in forever," Brittany said as they walked out of the room.

-FS-

Finn, Sam, and Artie were carrying a bunch of shopping bags later after school. Quinn, Brittany, and Alison were now trying on dresses, and the guys were stuck carrying their bags everywhere.

"Do you think it hit them that they're not popular anymore?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so. They're not used to being losers like the rest of us," Artie said.

"Maybe we should do something to show them that they are more than a uniform to us," Sam said. Finn and Artie turned to him, looks of awe on their faces.

"You're a genius. We could even sing a song, since this week's assignment is about accepting or something," Finn said.

"We could sing a song that shows that we accept them for who they are, not the Cheerios uniform," Artie added. The guys nodded at each other, until they were interrupted by Brittany yelling for them to come over. The guys walked over and waited for them to come out of the dressing room. Brittany walked out first, wearing a green halter-neck sundress. She twirled around, the skirt of the dress billowing out. She walked over to Artie and asked how she looked.

"You look great, Britt. You should definitely get that dress," Artie replied. Brittany's smiled from ear-to-ear. Quinn walked out next, wearing a white baby doll dress. She walked over to Sam.

"Do I look good?" Quinn asked.

"You look great," Sam answered. Quinn kissed his cheek before yelling out, "A! You can come out now!"

"I'm coming, Quinn. I'm coming," Alison yelled back. The others could hear Alison muttering something about "patience is a virtue". She finally came into Finn's view. She was walking slowly, almost shyly. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress. The dress hugged her curves, but still made her look innocent. The dress was perfect for her. Alison continued walking forward until she was in front of Finn.

She looked at the ground before quietly asking, "Do I look okay, Finn?" Finn continued to stare at her, his mouth slightly agape. Quinn rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his side.

"Ummm….You look…wow…just…._wow_…." Finn mumbled. Alison blushed a deep red before looking back at the ground. Finn's ability to talk returned. He lifted Alison's chin up with his hand.

"You look beautiful," he said. Alison's face broke out into the largest smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. You're the most beautiful girl I know." Finn looked at Brittany and Quinn. "Sorry," he said to them. They just shrugged their shoulders in response and turned back to their boyfriends.

"I don't have enough money to buy this dress," Alison sadly said.

"I'll buy it," Finn offered. Surprise crossed her face.

"Finn! I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to. You look really amazing in it." Alison blushed again before kissing Finn on the lips. Right before was going to wrap his arms around her, Alison pulled away before grabbing Brittany and Quinn and running back into the dressing room. Finn just grinned and shook his head. _She is going to be the death of me_, he thought before catching the dress that was thrown over to them.

-FS-

Finn walked into glee the next day, Alison holding his hand and chatting happily. He silenced her with a kiss. They walked into the choir room, where Rachel instantly came up to them.

"There you two are. You're two minutes late. We need to use our time wisely; Sectionals is in less than a month," Rachel ranted.

"Rae, we're here now. Let's just start, okay?" Alison responded. Rachel nodded and ran back to her seat next to Puck. Alison and Finn sat in the second row next to Sam and Quinn.

"Love your dress," Quinn said as they sat down. Alison looked down at her light blue sundress.

"Thanks, Q. You're dress is also cute," she replied. Quinn was wearing a pink baby doll dress. Mr. Shue walked in and quieted everyone down.

"We have a performance today. Finn, Artie, and Sam volunteered, so take it away guys," Mr. Shue said walking to his chair. Finn, Artie, and Sam walked up to the front of the classroom.

"This week's all about accepting yourself and stuff," Finn began.

"So, we decided to dedicate this to Brittany, Quinn, and Alison. You might have been kicked off the Cheerios, but you three are still special," Artie continued. Finn walked over to the drums while Sam grabbed his acoustic guitar and Artie grabbed his electric guitar.

*Sam=_italicized,_ Artie=**bold**, Finn=_**bold italicized, **_All=underline*

Sam started to play his guitar by himself. After a few moments, Artie joined in on his guitar. After Artie and Sam played together, Finn came in with his drums.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you, _Sam sang looking into Quinn's eyes.  
_And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow_,  
**I came along  
I wrote a song for you **Artie sang looking at Brittany.  
**And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow  
**_**So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done **_Finn sang to Alison.  
_**And it was all yellow  
**_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so Brittany, Quinn, and Alison smiled largely.  
**I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow  
**_I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow  
__**Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry **_Alison's tears fell, flowing down her cheeks while she was smiling.  
_It's true look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you _Quinn started to cry, along with Brittany.  
**Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
**_**Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
**_Look at the stars look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

The song ended and the group erupted into applause. Alison was the first to get up, and she launched herself into Finn's arms, crying and kissing his face repeatedly. Brittany sat on Artie's lap, kissing him, while Quinn hugged Sam tight and kissed his cheek.

"That was great, you guys. Wonderful song choice," Mr. Shue said. The couples walked back to their seats. Finn sits down, Alison sitting on his lap. Alison leans her head against his neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she whispered into his ear.

"I don't think so, Miss Berry," he joked back.

"Well, I love you. So much," she said seriously.

"I love you too." Finn leaned down and kissed her lips. Before the kiss could get deeper, Quinn elbowed Finn.

"Finn? Alison? I need you to stop kissing and come down and practice your duet," Mr. Shue said. Alison blushed before jumping up and grabbing Finn's hand, pulling him up with her.

"I apologize Mr. Shuester for our behavior. Let's practice the duet," Alison replied.

-FS-

**A.N. "Born This Way" is by Lady Gaga and "Yellow" is by Coldplay. This chapter took me so long. I hope you enjoy. And, I can't wait for glee's return. 1 more week, just 1 more week. I'm so excited. Hopefully, there will be more Finchel (yay!) and less Fuinn (eww!). Please review and continue reading. **


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Alison was walking to glee club on a chilly November day. Sectionals was only a few weeks away. She was walking alone, which didn't happen often. She was actually glad for the alone time. She rounded the corner to see Karofsky, Azimio, and Erika standing there with their hands behind their back.

"Hello, Alison," Erika said bitchily.

"Um…hello, Erika. Hello, Karofsky and Azimio," Alison hesitantly said back.

"You know what I just realized?" Erika said turning to Karofsky and Azimio.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Alison here has never been slushied," Erika replied. The guys had fake looks of surprise on their faces.

"She never has had one, has she?" Karofsky said. The three of them moved their arms to the front, revealing the three Big Quench cups.

"One, for being in glee club," Karofsky said menacingly.

"Two, for being related to that midget, Berry," Azimio said threateningly.

"And three, for getting kicked off the Cheerios. Oh, and for starting a fight with me," Erika finished. Two seconds later, Alison's vision blurred.

-FS-

"Where's Alison?" Mr. Shue asked, noticing the brunette had been 15 minutes late.

"I don't know. She said she was coming today," Quinn said. Before Rachel could hypothesize why Alison wasn't there, Alison walked in the choir room soaked in blue slushie. The room let out a collective gasp.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry I'm late, M-Mr. Shue-Shuester," she said, her teeth chattering noisily. Finn jumps out of his chair.

"Who did this to you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I-it doesn't mat-matter. Let-let's just get star-started on re-rehearsal," she replied.

"Rachel? Quinn? Can you go with Alison to help her get cleaned up?" Mr. Shuester said. Rachel and Quinn nodded and got up, taking Alison by the arms and walking her out. When she left the room, Finn stepped forward to follow her, but turned around.

"Fuck!" he yelled, kicking his chair. The chair went flying across the room.

"When I find out who did it, I'll kill them," he growled. He ran out of the room, going in the direction of the closest girl's bathroom. When he arrived at the door, he tentatively knocked, and Rachel opened the door.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked. Rachel shrugged.

"The best you can be when you get slushied with three blue Big Quenches," she replied.

"Can I…?" Finn began. Rachel nodded and opened the door for him to come in. Alison was leaning over the sink, washing her hair with Quinn's help. Quinn looked up and walked over to Rachel.

"We'll just grab a pair of clothes for her to wear," Quinn said. When Finn nodded, Rachel and Quinn ran out of the bathroom. Finn walked over to Alison, who was still washing her hair in the sink.

"Here, let me-" he began.

"No. It's fine, I got it under control," she said. Alison lifted her head out of the sink and grabbed the towel Rachel had left for her. Her back was still towards Finn when he turned her around. That was when he saw the tears running freely down her face.

"Babe?" he questioned. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Alison. It does. Tell me who did it," Finn said, his voice growing angrier by the second. Alison looked down.

"It-it was…"

"Who?"

"It was…Erika, Azimio, and Karofsky," she finally said. Finn closed his fists tightly in anger. He turned around quickly.

"Karofsky," he yelled. Alison grabbed his arm right before he left the bathroom, turning him to her.

"Finn, don't. Please don't. This won't solve anything," she pleadingly said. Finn shook his head.

"No. You didn't deserve that to happen."

"And the rest of you do? Does Rachel or Tina or Artie deserve it?" Finn replied with silence.

"None of them deserve that. Kurt didn't deserve that either. But, this is my only slushie facial. They have to face those everyday," Alison continued. Finn wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. She turned back to the sink and grabbed a couple paper towels. She began cleaning off her face with the paper towels, when Finn grabbed them from her and wet them.

"It's better when they're wet," he explained. He started dabbing her face with it, when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," she said. Finn gave her a confused face.

"For what?"

"For everything." Finn smiled at her and continued washing her face.

-FS-

It was the next day when Finn finally found Karfosky and Azimio. They were standing by Erika's locker, all three of them laughing at something. Finn felt his blood boil. He walked up to them.

"Hi, Finn," Erika said flirtily.

"Why did you slushie Alison yesterday?" he asked, turning to Erika. Erika blinked her eyes a few times, her mouth gaping.

"I….um….I don't know what you're talking about," she said hastily.

"Yes you do, Erika. I know you three were the ones who slushied Alison," he replied.

"Okay, fine. Karofsky, Azimio, and I slushied her. It's not that big of a deal," she shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal? That's my girlfriend. You can't just do that without me getting mad."

"Calm down, Finnesa. We're just getting her ready for her future," Azimio said. He laughed along with Karofsky and they high-fived.

"Shut up, man. She didn't deserve that," Finn yelled.

"Yeah she did. She's in glee club, related to that loser…what's her name? Oh yeah, Rachel. And she's dating your loser ass," Karofsky said. Finn pulled his fist up to punch him, but he heard an angry voice call out his name.

"Finn! Put that fist down right now," Alison yelled. Finn turned around to see Alison with fury in her eyes. He put down his fist and walked over to her.

"Hey, ba-" he began.

"Don't "hey babe" me, Finn Christopher Hudson. Go to the choir room, I'll be there in a second," Alison said angrily.

"But-"

"But nothing. Now," she said dangerously low. Finn shot Azimio and Karofsky an angry look before unwillingly walked to the choir room. Alison turned to Erika, Karofsky, and Azimio. She gave them an angry look of her own before walking away.

Finn was sitting in a chair, looking at the door expectantly. When Alison walked in, he leapt out of the seat.

"Babe, I'm so sorry-" Finn began.

"Stop! Just stop," Alison yelled back.

"Alison! What's wrong?" he spoke. Alison turned to him with anger now in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You completely disobeyed my wishes. I told you it wouldn't help to confront them, and you did so anyway," she yelled.

"I couldn't just let them get away with doing that do you."

"But I asked you not to do that, and you broke our trust again."

"Again? What you mean "again"?"

"You cheated on me. You broke our trust then and you broke our trust now. How can I trust you anymore?" Finn grabbed Alison's hand tightly.

"You can trust me. Please don't be mad. I did it for you. I love you," Finn said sweetly. Alison looked down.

She shook her head before saying quietly, "I don't think "I love you" is enough anymore." Finn gripped her hand tighter.

"Please. Please, don't. I love you. I didn't mean to cheat on you, or make you mad. Please, don't leave me," Finn said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Finn. We can't be together anymore. I'm breaking up with you," she whispered. Alison pulled her hands away from Finn. She kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll always love you," Finn said, his voice breaking.

"I know. I still love you," Alison sadly said. She then walked out of the choir room, leaving Finn alone, a tear rolling down his face. Finn wiped it off his face before sullenly walking out of the room.

-FS-

**A.N. Oh no! Finn and Alison are broken up! In the next chapter, Finn will be singing Alison a song in glee. Ben and Erika will be coming into more play soon. Also, Sectionals is coming up, which is why I keep hinting at it. I picked out their costumes and songs, so now I just have to write it and the other chapters before it. This week I have spring break (YAY!) so I'll try to update at least a couple times. Please review.**

**Until next time, **

**FinnHudsonismine5 **


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Finn walked into the choir room with a downcast face. He had deep bags under his eyes from staying up all night, crying. He looked over at Alison, who was sitting in the front row next to Rachel and Quinn. She had red eyes and bags under her eyes too, but she was laughing at something Rachel said. She turned to look at Finn and immediately turned away. When Finn sat alone in the back row, everyone, except Rachel, looked between the two with confused faces. Mr. Shuester walked in with a large smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone," he jubilantly exclaimed. He was rewarded with a few heys back. "So, this week I have decided I want you all to sing a song that represents how you feel right at this minute. Do I have any volunteers?" Rachel immediately raised her hand, but Finn also raised his hand.

"Finn, you're up," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel pouted and turned to Alison, who was currently staring intently at the ground. Finn silently got up and stood in front of them all. He turned toward Brad and the jazz band and whispered the song choice.

"I recently got my heart broken, and I just want to tell the other person how I feel right now," Finn quietly said looking at the ground. He finally nodded at the band to start playing. Finn looked straight at Alison, who finally lifted her eyes to him.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath_ Finn gave Alison a small, sad smile.  
_And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left_ Finn nodded along to the lyric.  
_And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name, in certain circles_ Finn nodded his head towards the group.  
_And it always makes me smile_  
_I spend my time, thinking about you_ He pointed to her.  
_And it's almost driving me wild  
And there's a heart that's breaking _Finn pointed to his own chest.  
_Down this long distance line tonight  
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what I might say  
There's a message, in the wires  
And I'm sending you this signal tonight  
You don't know, how desperate I've become_ Finn shook his head, staring deep into her eyes.  
_And it looks like I'm losing this fight_ Finn sadly nodded.  
_In your world I have no meaning _Finn shrugged at her.  
_Though I'm trying hard to understand  
And it's my heart that's breaking _He pointed to his chest again, nodding his head.  
_Down this long distance line tonight  
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what my friends say  
And there's a message that I'm sending out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
And if I can't bridge this distance  
Stop this heartbreak overload_ Finn sang this with so much passion, and Alison's blue-green eyes became glassy.  
_I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what my friends say  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you _Finn shook his head at her.  
_I can lie to myself_ Finn nodded at again.  
_And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you,  
No matter, what my friends say  
Ain't missing you  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you _Finn continued shaking his head.  
_I can lie to myself  
I ain't missing you  
I aint missing you _

The band finished playing, and Finn stared into Alison's eyes. She was staring back, a few tears running down her face. Everyone began clapping. She got out of her seat. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. She wiped the tears from her face. She walked out of the choir room. Mr. Shuester congratulated Finn, clapping him on the back. Finn returned a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The rest of the class Finn was spacing out, not paying attention to the lesson Mr. Shuester was teaching.

-FS-

The next day, Finn was walking down the hallway when he saw Ben, Alison's ex, standing by her locker. Alison was talking to him, and he said something funny making her laugh. Finn felt his blood boil. He stormed up to them.

"What the hell, Ali? We just broke up and you're already dating?" Finn yelled.

"What are you talking about? Ben is just my friend. And this is none of your business anyway, Finn," Alison angrily replied. Finn shot Ben an angry look, and Ben got the message.

"Ummm….I'll talk to you later, Alison," Ben said. He turned around and walked away.

"Ali, I miss you. Can you please give me another chance? I love you," Finn said.

"Every time you mess up you can't just sing me a song and it'll all be better. We need time apart to work on ourselves. Just please, respect my decision," Alison replied. She walked away, leaving Finn there speechless. _Do I really always sing when I mess up?_ he thought. The bell rang and Finn rushed to his next class.

-FS-

Alison was walking to glee with Ben. He was turning out to be a great friend right now, which she really needed. He listened to her when she yelled about Finn, and comforted her when she cried for hours on end. When they were dating, they didn't really talk about anything personal. Now, when they were just friends, Alison felt she could really open up to him. She walked to the door, and she noticed no one was there.

"Bye, Ben. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" Alison said. Ben agreed and gave her a hug goodbye. Alison walked into the choir room. She waited 10 minutes before Finn walked in. She gave him a small smile which he returned. They awkwardly sat there in silence before Finn spoke up.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Umm…could be better."

"What's wrong?"

"The girl I love broke up with me," Finn whispered. Alison sat there speechless, and they spent the rest of the time in silence. When Rachel and Puck walked in, Alison walked to Rachel while Finn walked to Puck. They talked animatedly to them, Alison talking to Rachel about Sectionals and Finn talking to Puck about football. Everyone finally walked in, and Mr. Shuester started rehearsal.

"Are there any volunteers to perform a song that represents how they feel?" Mr. Shuester said. Alison raised her hand.

"Okay, Alison. You're up."

"I decided to sing this song because I want to tell someone something," Alison said.

"We know it's Finn," Santana said. "You two can stop saying "someone". We know you're talking about each other."

"Fine. It's about Finn. I just want to say, "I love you" isn't enough anymore. You need to move on," Alison continued. She told the band the song and waited for the music to start. She stared into Finn's eyes.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed _Alison put her hands on her hips.  
_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_ Alison nodded along to the music.  
_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on_ Alison nodded again.  
_I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) _Alison pointed to Finn.  
_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
__Yeah yeaaahhh...  
It's just too little too late...  
Mhmmm  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything _Alison looked at the ground, before looking back into Finn's eyes.  
_But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late) _Alison scoffed.  
_Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself _Alison pointed towards herself.  
_You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
I can love with all of my heart, baby _Alison pointed to her chest.  
_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer _Alison pointed towards Finn again.  
_That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._ Alison hit that high note, Rachel and Quinn singing back up.  
_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Alison finished singing, panting slightly. Her and Finn were staring intently at each other. The group began clapping loudly, a few people wolf-whistling. Mr. Shuester came up to Alison.

"Alison, that had so much emotion. That's exactly what I wanted. Great job," Mr. Shuester said. Alison smiled politely at him before going back to her seat. Finn stared daggers at her back throughout the practice. Mr. Shuester ended practice early, and everyone grabbed their stuff quickly and walked away, leaving Finn and Alison alone. They continued sitting there in silence until Finn began speaking.

"What was that about?" he said. Alison turned to him.

"It's how I felt when we were together. How I still feel now," Alison said.

"How can you say that?" Before she could answer, Ben walked into the room.

"Hey, Alison. Are you ready to go?" Ben asked. Alison continued staring at Finn before grabbing her stuff.

"Bye, Finn," she whispered before walking out of the room with Ben. Finn turned around and kicked the closest chair to him.

-FS-

**A.N. "Missing You" is by John Waite and "Too Little Too Late" is by Jojo. I'm sorry, but Finn and Alison will not be together for a little while. Next chapter is Sectionals! I'm so excited for it. And I'm also excited for Glee's return this Tuesday! Hopefully, Ryan Murphy will reunite Finchel. If not, I will be very angry. Please review.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

It was now the end of November. Two weeks until Sectionals. Finn was standing by his locker, watching Alison talk to Ben at hers. Since they broke up, their relationship was awkward and tense; they only talked to one another when they were working on the duet for Sectionals. Alison started laughing and Finn turned back to his locker. He was grabbing his books for his next class when Erika came up to him.

"Hi, Finn," Erika flirtily said. Finn gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Erika," Finn greeted back.

"So, I heard you and Alison broke up."

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Why do you care?" Finn said, closing his locker and walking away. Erika caught up with him.

"Because it looks like her and Ben are super friendly now. And I didn't want you to get hurt." Finn scoffed at her and rolled his eyes.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there," Erika said. Finn turned around, and looked at Alison again. She was smiling at Ben, who was grabbing her books. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they began walking to class. Finn turned back to Erika.

"Let me think about. I'll get back to you," he said. He walked away, leaving Erika with a large smile.

-FS-

During glee rehearsal, Alison and Finn had to practice their duet again. Mr. Shuester kept complaining that they didn't have the emotion they used to have. Finn pointed out to him that they stopped dating, so they weren't really comfortable with each other. Mr. Shuester told them to stay after school to practice, which both of them reluctantly agreed to. They stayed behind after rehearsal. Alison was talking to someone on her phone while Finn just sat there.

"I know, I know. It's just for like 15 minutes. Can you come get me when it's over? Love you too," Alison said into her phone. She hung up, smiling and then turned to Finn.

"Well, let's start. Mr. Shuester says we lack the emotion behind the song. We first need to figure out the emotion we're missing," Alison began.

'It's love," Finn sadly said.

"Wh-what?" Alison exasperatedly said.

"When we first sang it, we were in love. Now we're not. That's what we're missing," Finn explained. Alison turned around, her back facing Finn. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. After five minutes of silence, Finn walked over to her and turned her around.

"If we were really in love, we still would be," she said looking at the ground. Finn lifted her chin up.

"I still love you," Finn whispered. He began leaning down and Alison began leaning up. Just as they were about to kiss, Ben came through the door.

"Hey, babe," Ben said loudly. Finn and Alison jumped away from each other.

"Hello, Ben," Alison replied. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Ben asked. Alison nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'll meet you at your car," Alison said. Ben nodded and gave Alison a kiss. He walked out of the room, and Alison grabbed her bag.

"Are….are you and Ben together?" Finn asked in a quiet voice. Alison turned to look at him.

"Are you?" Finn said more insistently. Alison swallowed before answering.

"Yes," she quietly said, nodding her head.

"How long?"

"A week or so." Finn shook his head before looking at the ground.

"You said we needed time apart to work on ourselves. And now you're dating Ben?"

"We rushed into things. Our relationship was so adult; we never experienced the teenage aspect of a high school relationship. This gives us time to experience new things. You're free to date other people too, Finn. In fact, why don't you go out with Erika? She's had her sights on you the whole year."

"I don't want other girls. I only want you. I love you," he yelled. Alison looked down before slowly walking towards him. She placed her hand against his cheek. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you too. But, for right now, we have to be apart," she sincerely said. She went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before walking away. Finn touched his cheek, still feeling her lips there.

-FS-

When Finn got into school the next day, he immediately went to Erika's locker.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he said. Erika broke out into a large grin.

"Of course! Pick me up at 7. We can go to Breadsticks," Erika excitedly said. Finn nodded before walking away. When he got to his locker, he turned to look at Alison. Ben was talking, but she was looking at Finn. She had a look of confusion on her face. When she noticed Finn looking back, she blushed and gave him a small smile. Finn smirked in reply. She turned back to Ben, nodding her head to whatever he was saying. She closed her locker and walked over to Finn, Ben following her.

"Finn, we need to rehearse again today," Alison said.

"Uh, sure. Is after school okay? I can't stay late though. I have a date tonight," Finn answered. Shock crossed her face, but she hid it quickly.

"Oh, that's great, Finn. Who with?"

"Erika." As soon as Finn said that, steam practically came out of Alison's ears. She plastered on a fake smile.

"Good for you, Finn. We'll only stay until 4:30 then. That gives you adequate time to get ready for your…..," Alison had to swallow before finishing, "date."

"Sure. See you later," Finn said. Alison and Ben walked away. Finn laughed to himself.

-FS-

After glee, Finn and Alison stayed behind again. Instead of talking, they immediately began singing their duet. After practicing for ten minutes, Alison stopped singing in the middle of the song.

"Why are you going out tonight?" she blurted out. As soon as she did, Finn looked up at her. Finn shrugged.

"Why does anyone go out?" he answered. "And why do you care? You said we could date other people, and that's what I'm doing," he continued. Alison glared at him.

"Don't throw my words back at me. What I meant, is why are you going out with Erika? Why her?"

"She likes me and seems nice enough. And if you're going there, then why are you and Ben back together?" Alison gaped at him. She kept silent and turned her back to him.

"Alison, look at me," Finn desperately said. When she didn't, he walked to stand in front of her.

"Are you jealous?" he said with a smirk. Alison blushed before lowering her gaze.

"No," she whispered. Finn gave her a questioning gaze, and she sighed in exasperation.

"I just don't think she's good enough for you," she explained. Finn raised his eyebrows and chuckled quietly.

"Fine. I'm slightly jealous. I just don't want you near her," she said.

"Then who should I go out with then?"

"Someone else. Anyone else, just not her."

"What the hell, Alison? I can't be with you, but I can't be with anyone else either. Make up your mind. It's either you want to be with me or you don't. Stop playing these childish games," Finn angrily yelled. Anger crossed Alison's features.

"You know what? Never mind. Go out with Erika. See if I care. I was just being your friend and warning you about her." Alison angrily grabbed her stuff and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and she's had three boyfriends this past week. And she's slept with the whole football team. Just thought to let you know," she said before she stormed out. Finn yelled out in anger before kicking the piano bench.

-FS-

At 7 o'clock, Finn picked up Erika and they went to Breadsticks. Erika was talking about herself the whole time, and Finn couldn't even pretend to listen. He just nodded and agreed to whatever she said. In the middle of dinner Erika was rambling on about the losers at school and in glee, when Finn spotted Ben and Alison. They were sitting at a table only a few feet from theirs, and Finn could hear Ben chatting away. Alison was nodding along to whatever he was saying and pushing her food around her plate. Finn continued staring at her. She finally lifted her gaze to him, and let out a small smile. Finn smiled in return.

"Finn? Finn, are you listening to me?" Erika loudly said, interrupting him and Alison's gaze.

"What? Yeah, I've been listening," he replied.

"Then what was I talking about?" Erika asked while crossing her arms.

"You were talking about the losers at school and in glee."

"I said that ten minutes ago. Now, I'm talking about how I'm second-in-command since Quinn, Brittany, and Alison got kicked off the Cheerios."

"Oh, alright." Erika started rambling and Finn spaced out again. After 20 minutes of Erika talking, Finn paid the bill and took her home. He was walking her to her door when Erika turned around.

"I had a really good time tonight, Finn," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he replied. They stood there for a few minutes in silence until Erika started talking again.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. I like you Finn. You're hot, popular, and quarterback of the football team. You need a girl who can keep up with you. I'm hot, popular, and on the Cheerios. We're perfect for each other. Do you want to date me?"

"Sure," Finn answered. Erika squealed before jumping into Finn's arms.

"This is perfect. Tomorrow at school, we'll publicly come out as a couple. I want you by my locker at 7:45. I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend." Erika kissed Finn before walking into her house. Finn walked back to his car and gripped the steering wheel. He banged his head against his seat a couple times before he turned his car on. _What have I done? _he thought as he drove away.

-FS-

**A.N. This was just a filler chapter introducing Ben and Erika back in the story. The next chapter is Sectionals. I have chosen some of Dalton's song for Sectionals, but I don't know if they are going to Regionals with New Directions. Tell me what you think. Should the Warblers tie with New Directions or should they lose? This story will be ending somewhat soon. They are going to be at least ten more chapters and then it's time for the sequel. I have a lot of ideas for the sequel. Should I do it though? Please review. **


	18. Chapter 17 pt 1

Ch. 17:

_Sectionals Part 1 _

New Directions piled into the bus. They were on their way to the Monroe Theater, where Sectionals would be held. The atmosphere on the bus was tense. Finn was sitting in the back, staring at Alison. She was sitting a couple of seats in front of him, sitting next to Mercedes and talking to her animatedly. Alison looked down at her cell phone, and a frown came upon her face when she read the text. She immediately smiled and put her phone away. Finn looked out the window, ignoring the vibration from his own cell phone. Erika had been texting him every five minutes, asking him if the show was done. After the fifth text, Finn ignored them.

-FS-

When they arrived at the theater, all of them stood in the lobby. Alison was the only one gaping at the theater. They were performing at the same place they did last year, but Alison never saw it. She was smiling, her eyes dazzling at the stage. They walked to their seats in the audience; they were performing last so they wanted to watch the first group perform before they practiced some more. The Dalton Warblers were up first. When they saw Kurt and Blaine on stage, the whole group burst out in applause. Kurt stepped forward and the music began.

_*_Kurt=_italicized _and group=**bold***

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,  
Baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_ Kurt sang, and the group began singing with him._  
But if I had you_, **that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
**_Yeah if I had you_, **then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
**_If I had you_, **life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
**_From New York to L.A, getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love"  
There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line  
Baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it  
But if I had you_, **that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
**_Yeah if I had you_, **then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
**_If I had you_, **life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had  
**_The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete _Kurt sang this alone, the spotlight shining on him brightly.  
_If I had you_, **life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete **(_never could compete with you_)  
**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy **(_it'd be ecstasy with you_)  
**Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you, you, you **

The audience burst into applause, New Directions clapping and shouting the loudest. Kurt nodded at the crowd, did a little bow, and then went to his place in line. Blaine stepped forward and the next song began.

*Blaine=_italicized _and group=**bold***

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands _Blaine pointed towards his Dalton jacket.  
_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go  
_**'Cause we gon' rock this club **The Warbler began harmonizing and dancing.  
**We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up** Rachel and Mercedes jumped up, dancing along to the song. The rest of New Directions jumped up and began dancing.  
**Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
**_I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew _Blaine pointed to the Warblers behind him.  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let goI wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYOBaby, let's go  
_**'Cause we gon' rock this club** By now, most of the audience were up, jumping to the music. Alison was dancing with Rachel, both of them giggling.  
**We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
**_I'm gonna take it all like  
__I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I,  
Believe it  
And I, I, II just want it all  
__I just want it all  
__I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
_**Put your hands in the air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
****We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite**

The crowd erupted in applause. Alison and Rachel began screaming Kurt and Blaine's name and clapping. The Warblers bowed and walked off the stage. New Directions walked out of their seats to their green room. The girls were fixing their makeup and the guys were fixing their ties. Rachel led them through vocal warm-ups. Finally, it was their time to perform. Mr. Shuester led the group out, leaving Finn and Alison in the room alone. Alison was looking at her cell phone again, a frown on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked. Alison looked up, startled.

"Oh, Finn. I thought you left. Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine," Alison answered.

"No, you're not. You keep looking at your phone all sad and stuff." Alison gave Finn an incredulous look before sighing.

"Fine. It's my parents. I gave them tickets to come months ago but they texted me today to tell me they weren't coming," Alison sadly said. She looked down at the floor and Finn swore he heard her sniffle.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna go out there and sing our hearts out and then win. When your parents come to visit we'll show them that trophy and how you won it for us." Alison looked up at Finn, tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, come on. Rachel is gonna sing her solo, which will blow everyone away. Then we'll sing and then the group will sing. We are going to win and shove that trophy in everyone's faces." Alison nodded and smiled brightly.

"You're right. Let's go. We are so going to win this thing." Alison walked out of the room, Finn trailing behind. _Here goes nothing_, he thought, standing off the wings of the stage, waiting for Rachel to start.

-FS-

**A.N. Ooh, cliffhanger. I split this up into two parts because it was really long. "If I Had You" is by Adam Lambert and "Dynamite" is by Taio Cruz. Next chapter New Directions will perform and then winner will be chosen. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 17 pt 2

Ch. 17:

_Sectionals Part 2 _

Rachel stood in front of the curtain, about to go on. She took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains.

_Tonight, tonight _The spotlight hit her as she began walking down the aisle.  
_It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away  
Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say  
Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right  
For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight _Rachel was halfway to the stage, dancing down the aisle.  
_Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place  
Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright_ Rachel walked up the stairs to the stage, walking to the middle of it.  
_Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space  
Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right  
But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight  
Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight_ Rachel held out the note, the audience standing up, giving her a standing ovation. She smiled widely.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are the New Directions," she said. She walked off stage, giving Alison a high-five before standing with the rest of the group. Alison looked to Finn, who was standing on the other side of the stage. She gave him a smile, which he returned. The music started and he walked onto the stage.

*Finn=_italicized_, Alison=**bold**, both=underline*

_Lying beside you  
__Here in the dark  
__Feeling your heart  
__With mine  
__Softly you whisper  
__You're so sincere  
__How could our love  
__Be so blind _Finn sang to the audience, the spotlight on him. Alison walked out and began singing.  
**We sailed on together  
****We drifted apart  
****And here you are  
****By my side** She sang to the crowd, another spotlight on her.  
So now I come to you  
With open arms The two began walking towards each other, singing to each other.  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms They both softly sang. Just as they were about to make contact, Alison turned away and walked to the side Finn started on.  
**Living without you  
****Living alone  
****This empty house  
****Seems so cold  
****Wanting to hold you **Alison looked at Finn, who was staring intently at her, while she sang this part.  
**Wanting you near  
****How much I wanted  
****You home  
**_But now that you've _Finn sang, looking deep into Alison's eyes.  
_Come back  
__Turned night into day  
__I need you to stay  
_So now I come to you They began walking towards each other again.  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms They softly sang, standing in front of one another. Finn grabbed Alison's hand and she squeezed back. They continued staring into each other's eyes when they music finished playing. The rest of the group came out, standing behind them. Finn guided Alison to her spot, still clutching her hand to his. Mercedes and Santana walked forward. As soon as the music began, the group began singing.

*Mercedes=_italicized, _Santana=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized**_, group=underline*

Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh  
_Umm boom bah day  
__Umm boom bah bay  
Umm bah boom bah bay day  
_**Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man asks for  
**_**Under Pressure  
**__That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
_**Puts people on streets  
**_Umm bah bah bay  
Umm bah bah bay  
Ea day da  
Ea day da  
_**It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out **(_Let me out)  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
__**Pressure on people  
People on streets  
**__Day day day  
Umm...  
Buh da bah bah bah  
O-kay!  
Chippin' around_ (oooooooo)  
_Kick my brains 'round the floor (_oooooooo)  
_These are the days_ (oooooooo)  
_It never rains but it pours _(oooooooo)  
_Ea doe bay dup  
Ea da doe bah bup  
Ea doe bup _(ooohhhhh)  
_Bay lup _(ooohhhhh)  
_People on streets _(ooohhhhh)  
_Ea da dea da day _(ooohhhhh)  
_People on streets _(ooohhhhh)  
_Ea da dea da dea da dea da..._ (ooohhhhh)  
**It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out **(_Let me out)  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher-higher-high...  
_**Pressure on people  
People on streets** The group began snapping their fingers.  
_**Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on the fence but it don't work  
**_**Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn  
**(_Why, why, whhhhhyyyy?_)  
**Love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
**_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
Give love give love give love give love give love _Mercedes and Santana returned the group.  
Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For the people on the edge of the night (_People on the streets_)  
And love dares you to change our way (_People on the streets_)  
Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure (Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)  
(Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)  
Under pressure (Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)  
(Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)  
_**Pressure**_ (Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)  
(Bah dah bah duh-duh duh-duh)

New Directions finished, panting heavily. The crowd erupted into applause, screaming their names. Alison with a wide smile on her face turned to Finn who had an equally wide smile. Her smile grew wider when she noticed that they were still holding hands. New Directions bowed and walked off the stage. When they reached the green room, Alison turned to Finn. She jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Finn returned the hug, lifting Alison off the ground. He began twirling her around, her giggling taking over his hearing. He laughed along with her. He stopped twirling her and looked into her eyes. He began leaning down. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kurt interrupted them.

"Finn! Alison! I'm so sorry," Kurt said. Finn reluctantly let Alison down, who walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

'Kurt, you were spectacular up there," Alison said sincerely. Kurt blushed before saying, "You and my brother were great up there too, Alison. And I am super jealous of your dresses." Alison looked down at the light pink dress she had on. She shrugged before intertwining their arms.

"I don't know about you, but I think some people are just waiting to talk to you," Alison said before leading Kurt off. She sent Finn a wink before turning the corner. Finn chuckled before he followed.

-FS-

All three schools were lined up on the stage. New Directions were in the middle, with the Dalton Warblers on their right and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf on their left. Rod Remington stepped forward and grabbed the microphone.

"The runner-up of the 2010 Ohio Sectionals is…..the Haverbrook School for the Deaf!" Rod Remington announced. The audience clapped while one of the students from the school grabbed their trophy.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The winner of the 2010 Ohio Sectionals is…" he trailed off. Alison was squeezing Rachel and Quinn's hand, her eyes shut tightly. Finn was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"It's a tie!" Rod Remington announced after a moment of silence. Confusion was on everyone's faces, including the audiences.

"We decided that the Dalton Warblers and the McKinley High New Directions were equally talented. We have decided to advance both of your schools into Regionals." He handed the trophies to Artie and Blaine, and then walked back to his spot.

"Congratulations!" Santana was the first person to speak.

"We did it!" she yelled. Everyone began yelling and laughing. Kurt and Blaine walked to the New Directions and hugged everyone.

"Looks like we're still enemies," Rachel said to Kurt.

"Looks like we are," he replied. The two burst out laughing and hugged tightly. Alison looked up at Finn, who was smiling down at her. They hugged each other tightly before they reluctantly let go. The groups walked off the stage to their school's green rooms to change. After the girls had changed out of their dresses and the guys out of their ties and dress clothes, they packed up and headed on the bus. Alison was sitting alone, looking down at her cell phone again. Finn sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? You're staring at your phone again?" Finn asked. Alison looked toward him and then sighed.

"It's nothing. Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram just called me and Rachel," she answered, frowning.

"What's wrong with that?"

"They said how proud they were of me and how beautiful I sounded. They acted like my parents should be acting. My parents should be here, telling me that, not my uncles." A tear fell down Alison's cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Ali. It's gonna be fine," Finn whispered.

"No, it's not going to be fine, Finn. My own parents don't care enough about me to even text me saying 'good luck'. It's not okay," Alison yelled. Everyone on the bus looked over at the pair, but Finn sent them a look. They reluctantly turned their heads and Finn gathered Alison into his arms.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her head as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh….." He kissed Alison's head and continued to comfort her as she cried.

When the bus pulled into the school's parking lot, Finn looked back down at Alison. She had stopped crying ten minutes ago, but she remained silent. When she stopped crying, she pried herself from Finn's hold and gazed out the window. Finn tried multiple times to talk to her, but Alison didn't even look towards him. He gently shook her arm, signaling that everyone had left the bus. She got out of the seat and walked down the steps, only to run to Rachel and her fathers. She hugged the three of them tightly before walking into their car. Rachel sent him a sad smile before following Alison. Puck came up to Finn.

"Is she okay, dude?" Puck asked as he stood next to Finn. They both watched as the Berry family pulled out of the parking lot, Leroy and Hiram waving to both of them. Rachel gave them a wave goodbye as well, but also shooting them a sad smile. Alison didn't look their way; she looked down at her hands and then the other direction when they passed. Finn turned back to Puck.

"I don't think so, man. You know how her and her parents have a rocky relationship?" Finn said.

"Yeah," Puck said nodding. "That's why she moved here to Lima. 'Cause her parents wanted her to live by herself."

"Yeah. Well, she invited them to Sectionals months ago and they said they'd come. But today they texted her saying that they couldn't. Afterwards, her uncles called saying how good she did and her parents didn't. She says she felt that they were more of her parents than her real ones." Puck sadly nodded his head.

"That sucks. No wonder she's so close to Rachel and her dads. She never felt that connection to her mom or dad." Finn fist-pounded Puck and then drove home. They might have won Sectionals but he felt horrible. Finn glanced down at his phone that was vibrating again. Erika had texted ten times since he finished performing. He turned his phone off and drove home.

-FS-

**A.N. "Tonight" is from West Side Story, "Open Arms" is by Journey, and "Under Pressure" is by David Bowie and Queen. How epic would it be if glee really did "Under Pressure"? It would sound so cool. So, the Warblers and New Directions are both moving on the Regionals. I included stuff about Alison's parents because they will be making an appearance in the future. I smell drama between Erika and Finn and Ben and Alison. Finn and Alison are end-game, there will just be some major drama blocking them. And glee last Tuesday, it sort of was disappointing. I didn't know any of the songs besides "All By Myself" and they wasn't really any drama. I did love, however, the promo for "Born This Way". Finn hits Rachel in the face! What? Super excited for next week now. **

**P.S. The girls dresses for Sectionals were these but with straps. The guys wore black pants, black shirts, and light pink ties matching the dresses.  
**.com/imgres?imgurl=http:/www.&imgrefurl=http:/www.&usg=_0-FF1G6g-e_97Crv2rwz3WQyFHE=&h=500&w=353&sz=98&hl=en&start=0&sig2=5QVzRYjn1T1x8tyfvy7rag&zoom=1&tbnid=lTbpKP7Ot8M0EM:&tbnh=92&tbnw=64&ei=0YawTaPzOonh0QHnmeB-&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dpink%2Bknee%2Blength%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ADSA_enUS402US403%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D446%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=396&page=1&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:0&tx=65&ty=32

**Please review. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	20. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

It's been one month since they won Sectionals, but nothing had changed. The glee club was still getting slushied and picked on. Quinn, Brittany, and Alison somehow made it back on the Cheerios. If anything was different, it was Alison. Finn and her didn't really talk unless they had to and their conversations were awkward and forced.

Finn was walking down the hallway, Erika loudly talking to him. He usually tuned her out, but something she said piqued his interest.

"Wait, what about the Cheerios?" Finn asked, turning to look at Erika. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Finn. I was just saying how I was _this_ close to landing the second-in-command position until Quinn, Brittany, and that **thing **took it from me," Erika said.

"Hey, don't talk about Alison like that," Finn responded. Erika looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"Whatever, Finn. I have to go. See you later." Erika leaned up to kiss Finn, but he just walked away. He turned the corner and saw Alison standing by her locker alone. He walked further down the hall, when she turned her head to look at him. She had a sad look in her eyes. Her blue-green eyes met his brown ones. She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned back to her locker. Finn walked over to her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Finn asked, concern in his eyes. Alison sniffled before she turned around.

"I'm fine, Finn," she answered, looking anywhere but his eyes. Finn turned her head to face his.

"No, you're not. You're sniffling and you're talking really quietly, meaning you're about to cry. What's wrong?" Alison looked at Finn surprised, and was that awe?

"You're right. It's just my mom and dad. I haven't talked to them since Sectionals. I just want them to make the first move. I guess they really don't care about me." By the time Alison finished speaking, tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"Stop. Don't say that. Your parents love you, and if they don't want to talk to you, it's their loss. You're amazing. You're smart, nice, and gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Finn pulled Alison to him, wrapping his arms around her. Alison laid her head on his chest and hugged him tighter to her. They remained in that embrace for a while, only letting go when the bell rang. Finn turned to walk away, but looked back at Alison. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, before walking away.

-FS-

Finn walked into the choir room, being the last person to arrive. Mr. Shuester began the lesson when he sat down. Mr. Shuester wrote "support" on the white board.

"Does anyone know what support means?" he asked the group. Rachel and Alison raised their hands.

"It picks up your boobs. I have a support bra on right now," Brittany blurted out. Everyone laughed, before Mr. Shuester picked on Alison.

"Support means being there for someone else and helping them any way you can," Alison said.

"Correct. Your assignment this week is to sing a song about supporting someone else." Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn," Mr. Shuester asked.

"Umm…Mr. Shue, I sort a have a song already. Can I go now?" Finn asked. Surprise and confusion crossed the teacher's features before he nodded. Finn got out of his seat and told the band the song.

"So, someone I know is going through a hard time. I just want them to know I'm there for them," Finn said, looking right at Alison. Alison gave him a sad smile.

_Oh it's so funny to be seeing you after so long, with the way you look I understand  
That you are not I heard you let that little friend of mine  
Take off your party dress.  
I'm not going to get too sentimental  
Like those other sticky valentines,  
'Cause I don't know if you've been loving somebody.  
I only know it isn't mine.  
Alison__, I know this world is killing you._ Finn sang, staring deeply into Alison's eyes.  
_Oh, Alison, my aim is true.  
I see you've got a husband  
Did he leave your pretty fingers lying  
In the wedding cake?  
You used to hold him right in your hand.  
I'll bet he took all he could take. _Rachel grabbed Alison's hand and Alison squeezed it tightly.  
_Sometimes I wish that I could stop you from talking  
When I hear the silly things that you say.  
I think somebody better put out the big light,  
'Cause I can't stand to see you this.  
Alison__ , I know this world is killing  
Oh, Alison, my aim is aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true.  
__My aim is true. _

The music stopped playing and everyone clapped. Alison wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek before walking up to Finn. She gave him a long hug, burying her head into his neck. He squeezed her tighter to him. They broke apart after a few minutes and went back to their seats. Mr. Shuester continued on with the lesson, talking about Regionals. Finn glanced at Alison and she looked back at him. He grinned at her and she grinned back. She turned back to Mr. Shuester and Finn reluctantly did as well.

-FS-

**A.N. "Alison" is by Elvis Costello. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major projects I had to do** **and just other super stressful stuff. I will continue writing this story, just probably not as frequently because I have a placement test coming up, a concert I have to prepare for, finals, and preparing for my graduation. I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't worry, lots of drama will be taking place very, very, very soon. Please review. **

**P.S. Born This Way was okay, liked the Finchel moments. And I heard the songs for Rumors, so I'm super excited. Cute Finchel moments plus great songs that sound awesome. These are the glee episodes that I'm wanting. Not ones that are really boring and have no importance to the plot, *cough cough a night of neglect cough cough***

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	21. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

It was now January. The football team had made it to the Semi-Finals for the Championship. Finn was really nervous; he was the quarterback and the game was in two days. He never showed how nervous he was, though. He was the leader; he had to stay strong for the team. He was still dating Erika, if you could even call it that. They only talked during school, and when Finn came home, he ignored all of her texts or phone calls. He heard Alison was still dating Ben, but he hadn't seen him in while.

He walked into the choir room and sat down. He noticed Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Alison weren't there yet. Mr. Shuester was leaning against the piano, waiting for them. The four girls walked in, but instead of sitting down, they stood in front of the group.

"Guys, we have something to tell you," Quinn said. Mr. Shuester nodded at them. The girls looked at each other nervously, before Alison spoke up.

"Coach Sylvester just told us that our Regionals is this Friday, the same day as the football game. She said if we want to still be on the Cheerios, we have to quit New Directions," Alison said.

"What did you guys decide?" Artie calmly asked. The girls joined hands and looked at him.

"We decided to stay with the Cheerios," Santana said. The group all began to shout at the same time.

"What the hell, you guys?" Finn yelled, jumping out of his chair. The girls looked at him, all wearing similar looks of sadness.

"We are so sorry," Brittany said.

"Does reputation mean that much to you guys? That being popular is more important than being happy?" Finn yelled again.

"We like being on the Cheerios, Frankenteen," Santana yelled back. Alison let go of the girls' hands and walked slowly to Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but it's our decision. Even if you don't agree with what we have chosen, you need to respect it," Alison said. Finn looked at all four or them, before stepping back.

"You need to leave. Only group members can be here during rehearsal," he sneered. Everyone looked at Finn in surprise, but the four cheerleaders gaped. Alison looked hurt and her eyes teared up. She motioned to the other three towards the door. They began to make their way through the door, but Alison turned back around.

"I'm sorry that we didn't chose what you guys wanted. We will still be your friends, if you let us. Again, I'm sorry," she said. She gave Finn a long look before walking away. Finn balled up his hands into fists.

"Mr. Shue, can we work on Thriller/Heads Will Roll now?" he said. Mr. Shuester hesitantly nodded before walking back to the piano.

-FS-

The next day was Finn was walking down the halls. He saw Alison in the hallway, and walked towards her.

"So, you're seriously staying with the Cheerios?" he asked. Alison nodded.

"Yeah, we're still in the Cheerios. We're about to talk to Coach Sylvester," she replied.

"What about when you weren't popular? Did any of them talk to you at all? No, it was just us."

"It's not about that, Finn. I made up my mind, and nothing will change it." Ben noticed them talking and walked over to them.

"What's going on, babe? Is he bothering you?" Ben said, staring daggers at Finn.

"I'm just talking to her about rejoining glee club," Finn replied.

"Well, don't. She made up her mind. In fact, I'm glad she's not in glee anymore. My girlfriend isn't hanging out with you _losers_ anymore." Finn pushed Ben, causing him to stumble backwards. Ben pushed Finn back. They continued to push each other back and forth until Alison came between them, placing a hand on each of their chests.

"Stop! Stop it, both of you," she yelled. Both Ben and Finn looked down at her. Alison looked at Finn and then Ben.

"Ben, you may be my boyfriend but that does not mean you get to beat up my friends or call them names," she angrily said to Ben. Alison turned back to Finn.

"And Finn, I understand that you are angry that I am no longer in New Directions, further lowering your numbers, but that does not mean you get to beat up my boyfriend. Just because I am no longer in glee club doesn't mean I won't support you guys and still be your friend," she said to Finn, less angrily now. Finn shrugged off her hand.

"Fine. I'll see you later, I guess," Finn said before turning away.

-FS-

Two days. It had been two days since the Cheerios were in glee club. They were in the parking lot, waiting for their bus to come pick them up. Finn stared at his misfit team: him, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie on one side, with Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Rachel on the other. There was no way that the Titans were going to win. No way. The other football players were in the locker room, cleaning their lockers since they didn't want to play. It was almost halftime, and they were seriously losing. Finn turned towards Puck.

"Puck, can you go convince the guys to come out and play?" he said.

"I don't even think Puckasaurus can do that. Where are you going?" Puck said.

"Every game needs cheerleaders," Finn said. He ran off toward the parking lot. When Finn came to the parking lot, he saw the school bus pull in. He ran faster towards the cheerleaders, and stopped in front of Quinn. Brittany, Santana, and Alison.

"Please don't go," he breathlessly said.

"Finn, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the game?" Alison said.

"What are you guys doing? Sue doesn't care about you. I mean, she doesn't even care that Brittany's gonna die. Sue just needs you for your faces. Glee needs you for who you are. We're a family, and without you guys, we aren't complete."

"Finn, I don't know if-" Alison began.

"Please. We stick by all of you even if you aren't popular. Would any of them do that?" Alison looked back at Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. The three of them nodded and smiled. Alison walked back to them and they all turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked. Alison turned around.

"Aren't you coming? We have to get in our zombie costumes to be able to perform in a few minutes," Alison said. Finn grinned at her and she smiled. He ran up to them. They began to walk when Sue noticed them leaving.

"Boobs McGee, Brittany, Q, Midget? Where are you going? We have to get on the bus," Sue yelled. The girls turned back around.

"Coach Sylvester, we quit," Quinn yelled back.

"Quit? You can't quit. Now, get on the bus."

"No, Coach Sylvester. We're done with the Cheerios," Alison said.

"But, Brittany, you don't want the cannon to be sad, do you?" Sue shouted back.

"I don't want to die," Brittany replied.

"Face it, Miss Sylvester. We quit. We quit the Cheerios for glee club," Santana yelled. The four of them turned around, and walked away with Finn. Sue continued yelling at them for them to come back, but then she ushered the remaining Cheerios on the bus.

-FS-

After the halftime show, New Directions and the football players, who Puck managed to convince to come out, stayed in their zombie get up. The girls were on the sidelines, cheering for the guys. The clock had 10 seconds left, and the Titans were on defense. They were behind by a touchdown. Finn looked over to the sidelines. Alison was jumping up and down, cheering the guys on. She turned her head, and her eyes met his. She gave him a large grin and a thumbs up. He grinned back before looking back at the team.

"Brains. Brains," he said. The football players began repeating this with him. They got louder, loud enough for the girls on the sidelines to hear. They began to chant "brains" as well. Soon after, the whole stadium began chanting "brains, brains". The quarterback for the other team yelled "hike!", but he, since he was distracted by the noise, he fumbled the ball. Finn ran to grab it, and he ran towards the end zone. When he made it there, he threw the ball on the ground. He was instantly bombarded with the guys yelling.

"We won!" they yelled, picking Finn over their shoulders. Finn took off his helmet, searching the field. He saw Alison, standing by Ben. He lifted her up, spinning her around while she laughed. Finn tapped the guys' shoulders, signaling that he wanted to be put down. He was set down, and then he walked to the locker room. He began unchanging, when they other guys came in. They were still buzzing from their win while they changed. Finn took his time changing, leaving him the last one in there. He saw Ben leave almost last.

Finn looked in the mirror. That was when it hit him. He didn't even talk to Erika that night. He didn't try to convince her to stay for him, and he didn't even think about her. He rubbed his hands over his face before leaving the locker room.

When he entered the hallway, he saw Alison leaning against one of the lockers. She had changed out of her zombie get up, but her hair was still really curly. Finn froze as soon as he saw her. Alison smiled before walking over to him.

"Hello, Finn," she said.

"Umm…hi," Finn replied.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. I mean, you did score the winning touchdown."

"Thanks." _Smooth, Finn, _he thought to himself.

"And I wanted to say thank you. For helping me realize how much I love glee. And how cheerleading isn't the only thing I'm good at."

"You would've done it on your own. So, are you done with the Cheerios for good now?" Alison chuckled before answering.

"Yep. No more Cheerios. I used to think that cheerleading was the only way for my parents to be proud of me. But now, I think that they would be proud of what I do in glee." Finn just smiled at her.

"You were great this week, Finn. You were great on and off the field. It reminded me of earlier this year. When we were so happy and in love." Finn stepped forward, moving closer to her.

"We could still be in love," Finn said. Alison stepped backward, but Finn quickly stepped forward again.

"I know. If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell?" Alison said, her back hitting the wall.

"Yeah," Finn said, trapping her between the wall and his body.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," he whispered back. Their lips were millimeters apart, and they were staring intently into each others eyes.

"I still love you," Alison whispered.

"I still love you, too," Finn whispered back. Their lips finally met in a sweet kiss. It had been too long since they had any physical contact, and they were making up for it now. Alison wrapped her arms around Finn's neck while Finn placed his hands on her hips. They continued kissing when Alison opened her lips. Finn's tongue snaked in, softly touching hers. Alison nipped Finn's lips, but quickly soothing it with her tongue. When breathing became necessary, they both pulled away. They were still close together, that they rested their foreheads against each others. Both of them were panting loudly, their hearts beating against their chests.

They were still staring into each others eyes when Alison cell phone rang. She quickly averted her eyes from Finn and unwrapped her arms from his neck. Finn reluctantly took his hands off her hips. Alison grabbed her cell phone and slide it open. She quickly texted into the phone and placed it back into her bag.

"I have to go. This was a mistake," she hastily said, grabbing her bag and beginning to walk away. Finn grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Mistake? Do you really feel that that kiss was a mistake? That we were a mistake?" Finn asked. Alison looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"No, we weren't a mistake. I cherished every moment we had. But…Finn. We both are dating other people. We can't keep doing this. Ben and Erika don't deserve to be hurt." Finn shook his head.

"I don't care about them. I only care about you." The tears began falling down Alison's cheeks.

"Finn, we can't be together until we are both single."

"Then I'll break up with Erika. And you can break up with Ben." Alison only shook her head.

"If I break up with Ben, it will be because I don't want to date him anymore, not because I want a new boyfriend. Since I came to this school, I've never been single. I think I want to try that out, but only for a little while."

"But you said you still love me. That has to mean something."

"Of course it does. But right now, I don't want any man in my life. I want to be independent and figure out what I want in life. But know that I still love you and I always will." Alison kissed Finn on the cheek before leaving.

"Alison!" Finn yelled down the hallway. Alison turned around, about to walk out the double doors.

"We will get back together. Maybe not now, or a month from now, but in the future, we will be together again. And I won't let you go that time." Alison smiled a watery smile before nodding.

"I love you, Ali." he said.

"I love you too, Finn," she replied. She then turned and walked out of the doors.

Finn smiled before walking out the opposite way.

-FS-

**A.N. Okay, so this was my version of "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", except I replaced the Finn/Quinn moments with Finn/Alison. And no, Alison and Finn will not be getting back together when she breaks up with Ben and him with Erika. They both need to be single for a little bit before getting back together. I think I might do a Valentine's Day episode, but I don't know yet. This story will be ending after Regionals, and then my sequel will begin. I already have chosen some story lines, songs, and moments. And I think I picked the title. "Falling Slowly" will not be ending soon, we still have Regionals to do, and maybe Nationals. Please review. Until next time,**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	22. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Monday morning came quickly for Alison. After the football game and the kiss with Finn, she stayed cooped up in her room the whole weekend. She was technically still dating Ben, and she didn't have the heart to break up with him yet. He still complained when she wouldn't go all the way with him, but she didn't care. When she told him she was off the Cheerios for good, he was really angry. He yelled at her, claiming she didn't love him or else she would have stayed. Alison just agreed with what he said.

Alison continued walking down the halls, happy that Ben was hanging out with the guys. He hung out with them every other day, which Alison was happy for. She needed girl time too, so it worked out for both of them.

Alison turned the corner, only to be greeted by Karofsky and Azimio.

"Well, look what we have here? It's the other Berry midget," Azimio said. Him and Karofsky walked forward, pinning Alison between them and the lockers.

"You can't do anything to me. I'm dating Ben Jackson, your teammate. I don't think he would be happy if you hurt his girlfriend," Alison replied. Azimio and Karofsky just laughed.

"Really? 'Cause, our buddy Ben says that you two haven't even done it yet. He said he's had to get some on the side since you won't do it. In fact, he's with a Cheerio right now. Don't believe us, call him now," Karofsky said. Tears welled up in Alison's eyes.

"Oh, is the little baby going to cry now?" Azimio laughed.

"Leave me alone," Alison said, low and angry.

"What was that?" Karofsky said, jokingly.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alison yelled. Every student in the hallway turned to look at them, even some of the teachers heard. Azimio and Karofsky backed away from Alison. She ran down the hallway and stopped in front of the closed choir room's doors. She swung the door open, causing it to bang against the wall loudly. The group looked up at arrival with equal looks of surprise. Mr. Shuester walked cautiously up to Alison, his hands in front of him.

"Alison? Alison, I need you to calm down," Mr. Shuester said, calmly. Alison nodded and took a deep breath. Rachel walked over to her and ushered her to a seat.

"Al, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. Alison's tears fell down her cheeks and she began to sob uncontrollably. She threw herself into the closest arms, those arms being Puck's. Puck grimaced, before awkwardly patting her back to try to calm her down.

"Alison, we can't help unless you tell us what's wrong. No one here will judge you," Mr. Shuester said. Alison wiped her tears and untangled herself from Puck's arms.

"Ben's been cheating on me," Alison sadly said.

"Do you know for sure?" Quinn asked. Alison sadly nodded.

"Karofsky and Azimio told me just now."

"They might be lying. They always say things to cause drama," Mercedes said. Alison just shook her head.

"No, they were telling the truth. It all makes sense now. All those signs…I can't believe I didn't notice them before," Alison said, although it seemed more to herself.

"Alison, are you going to be okay?" Quinn asked. Alison squared her shoulders and sat up straighter.

"Mr. Shuester, can we continue with rehearsal?" Alison asked, surprisingly calmly.

"Alright. This week's assignment is country," Mr. Shuester began.

"Um, Mr. Shue. I don't want to sing about my wife leaving me, getting drunk, or riding my tractor. Plus, there're no Jewish country singers," Puck interrupted.

"Puck, not all country is about that. True, there are songs exactly like that, but I want you to find a song that conveys a message," Mr. Shuester explained. Alison raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, may I ask you a question?" Alison said.

"Sure, Alison."

"Can Ben sit in on one of our rehearsals?" Alison asked. As soon as she said that, Finn burst out of his seat.

"What? No, he can't come here. He totally hurt you, and he could leak our setlist," Finn said. Alison turned to Finn.

"Finn, I need to do this. I need to confront him, and the only place I feel comfortable enough is here. Plus, I want to do it in song. Please, just let him stay for a few minutes, just for me to convey my message to him," Alison begged.

"Fine," Finn reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, so tomorrow I want some volunteers to go. You guys can go now," Mr. Shuester said. Everyone walked out of the room. Finn caught up to Alison.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked, walking next to Alison.

"I'm fine, Finn. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

"Um…your boyfriend cheated on you. I would be pretty mad." Alison stopped walking and turned to face Finn.

"Mad? Finn, I'm not mad. I'm furious. And Ben will be getting what he deserves. See you tomorrow." Alison walked away from Finn, leaving him with a confused expression.

-FS-

Finn walked into glee rehearsal the next day. He sat down in his seat and noticed Alison was sitting by herself. He slid over the seats to the one next to her.

"Hey, Ali. Where's Ben?" Finn asked.

"He's not coming today. He's coming tomorrow. He's "hanging with his buddies" right now," Alison said, using finger quotes.

"So, what are you going to say to him?"

"Well, Finn, I'm going to be giving him a vocal bitch slap."

"Vocal bitch slap?"

"Yeah, I will be bitch slapping him through song. And then I'll probably bitch slap him mentally/emotionally." Finn laughed and then Mr. Shuester grabbed their attention.

"Alright, so today we have a couple volunteers. First off, let's hear it for Brittany," Mr. Shuester said. Brittany walked up, showing her Daisy dukes, cowboy boots, and a gingham shirt tied above her waist.

"So, I don't really know country, but I like Taylor Swift," Brittany said. She nodded at the band, who began playing.

_I was riding shotgunwith my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_ Brittany sang, smiling at Artie.  
_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing, _Brittany shrugged.  
_I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says...  
Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...  
Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song _

Brittany ended the song in Artie's lap, kissing his cheek, while the group clapped.

"Brittany, that was great," Mr. Shuester said. "Alright, Mike and Tina are up next."

*Tina=_italicized,_ both=**bold**_** * **_

_MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood _Mike and Tina began dancing, Mike "pop-and-locking".  
_How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...  
_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
****Right back in **Mike and Tina continued to dance together.  
_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
****Stuck like glue  
****You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
**_Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...  
_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
**_I'm stuck on you  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo Whutoo  
**_You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
_**Whutooo Whutoo  
**_Feeling kinda sick?Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick  
I say  
_**Whutooo Whutoo  
**_Whatcha gonna do with that?  
_**Whutooo Whutoo  
**_Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck  
Up in your head  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
**_Up in your head  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
**_Up in your head  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
**_Up in your head  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
**_Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said  
_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
**_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
**_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you  
_**Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
**_You and me baby we're stuck like glue _

Mike and Tina finished singing, and the group clapped loudly. Mr. Shuester walked up to the front of the room.

"Next, is Mercedes," Mr. Shuester said.

_It's the way I think not how I talk- oh no  
It's a pride you feel that makes you walk the walk -uh huh  
Come Sunday morning palms up in praise- yeah  
It's all about my mama 'nem  
And how I was raised-uh huh  
It's a state of mind no matter where you're from  
Living like your grandma done  
'Cause good home training ain't a common thing -no  
If this is who you are, let me hear you say  
Oh  
MMHMM  
You don't have to be a Georgia peach from Savannah Beach to say  
MMHMM  
From Arkansas to appreciate a Southern drawl "  
MMHMM  
Don't need no kin from West Virginia to have it in ya  
MMHMM  
Show the world-  
You're a country girl  
I'm the kind of girl says it with a smile- oh yeah  
That sweet as molasses down home style  
I'm whatcha might call real corn fed  
__Oh yeah I'm a country girl born and bred  
It's a state of mind no matter where you're from  
Living like your grandma done  
'Cause good home training ain't a common thing -no no  
If this is who you are, let me hear you say  
Oh  
MMHMM  
You don't have to be a Georgia peach from Savannah Beach to say  
MMHMM  
From Arkansas to appreciate a Southern drawl  
MMHMM  
Don't need no kin from West Virginia to have it in ya  
MMHMM  
Show the world-  
You're a country girl  
Ladies if you understand  
Let me hear you all clap your hands  
(clap, clap your hands)  
If you hear me and you know you're bad  
Let me hear you all clap your hands  
Ladies if you understand  
Let me hear you all clap your hands yeah  
(hear you all clap your hands)  
If you hear me and you know you're bad  
All you country girls clap your hands  
MMHMM  
You don't have to be a Georgia peach from Savannah Beach to say  
MMHMM  
From Arkansas to appreciate a Southern drawl  
MMHMM  
Don't need no kin from West Virginia to have it in ya  
MMHMM Show the world-  
You're a country girl  
MMHMM  
If you wanna be a Georgia peach from Savannah Beach to say  
MMHMM  
From Arkansas then sing it with a Southern drawl  
MMHMM  
Don't need no kin from West Virginia to have it in ya  
MMHMM  
Show the world-  
You're a country girl _

The group applauded and Mercedes sat back down.

"And our last performance of the day goes to Puck and Artie," he said.

*Puck=_italicized, _Artie=**bold,** both=_**bold italicized***_

_**DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAADUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!  
**__Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
_'_**Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
'Cause the girls  
They are so pretty **_Artie and Puck pointed towards Brittany and Rachel and winked.  
_**Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. **_Puck thrust his pelvic out.  
_**Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy **_Puck continued pelvic-thrusting, while Artie rolled around in his wheelchair.  
**Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling-Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
**_**And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
**__**'Cause the girls  
They are so pretty**_ All of the girls got out of their seats and started to dance around the guys.  
_**Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. **_The girls screamed this part with them.  
_**Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy **_The girls screamed this part.  
_I'm a thorough-bred that's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
_**But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin' frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of  
**_**And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
'Cause the girls  
They are so pretty **_The other guys got out of their seats and walked toward the girls and Puck and Artie. Mike began dancing with Tina, Quinn started dancing with Sam, Rachel and Puck were dancing, Artie had Brittany on his lap, twirling them around in circles, and Mercedes and Santana were bumping their hips against one another. Finn walked up to Alison, who was dancing alone. He put out his hand, and Alison grinned before taking it. They began to dance together.  
_**Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. **_Puck and Artie screamed this alone.  
_**Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy **_All the girls screamed this.  
_**What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy **_The guys all screamed this.  
_**Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy. **_Everyone in the choir room screamed this part.

After the song, everyone burst out laughing.

"That was amazing, you two. That's all we have time for today. Have a great day guys, and the rest of you prepare for tomorrow," Mr. Shuester said. Everyone walked out of the choir room and into the hallways.

**A.N. "Our Song" is by Taylor Swift, "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland, "Country Girl" is by Rissi Palmer, and "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" is by Big and Rich. Everyone will be performing a song; I already picked them out. This chapter is just really, really long.**


	23. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

The next day, Finn walked into the choir room nervously. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Ben wasn't there. He sat down in his seat, and glanced over at Alison. She was wearing a white knee length dress with sandals. Her hair was wavy ans she had a light pink headband on. Mr. Shuester walked in, with a gentle small.

"Okay, first to sing today is Quinn and Sam," he said, sitting down on his teacher's chair. Quinn and Sam walked up, both wearing jeans, cowboy boots, and plaid shirts.

*Sam=_italicized, _Quinn=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized* **_

_Here we go!  
__You wear your smile like a summer sky _Sam began singing, looking in Quinn's eyes.  
_Just shining down on me and you  
I swear your heart is a free bird  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon  
_**I love the way that you were up for anything **Quinn sang back, still looking in Sam's eyes.  
**Never worried 'bout what people say  
****That's right, **_oh that's right  
__**What we got is  
Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up **_Sam and Quinn walked closer together.  
_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love  
_**Mm that's our kind of love  
**_Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
__**Down along the riverbank  
**__Always_ _**holding hands**_, _never_ _**making plans  
Just living in the moment, babe  
**_**You get me laughing with those funny faces **Quinn touched Sam's lips, which made everyone laugh.  
**You somehow always know just what to say  
**_**That's right, **__oh that's right  
__**What we got is  
Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
**__Whoa, yeah_, _**that's our kind of love  
That's our kind of love  
Oh that's right, baby you and I  
What we got is  
Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
**__Whoa, oh  
__**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
**__Whoa, yeah_, _**that's our kind of love  
**_**Oo, that's our kind of love  
**_Oh, that's our kind of __**love  
**__1,2,3, here we go!  
_**Oo, yeah  
**_That's our kind of love, girl  
Don't cha know it _

When the music ended, the group clapped. Quinn and Sam smiled at each other before walking back to their seats. Rachel walked to the front of the room.

"Fellow glee-clubbers, I will be performing next. This song was a hit when it came out, and it shows my versatility," Rachel explained.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love _Rachel looks towards Puck and winked.  
_You wanna get out but he's holding you down'Cause you can't live without one more touch  
__He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
I see that look on your face_ Rachel walked towards the girls.  
_You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes _Rachel shook her head.  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
__He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind _Rachel spun her finger in a circle, pointing it towards her head.  
_He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember  
He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life  
__Oh you better run for your life_

New Directions clapped loudly and Rachel headed back towards her seat with a proud smile. When she sat down, Puck leaned towards her.

"That was pretty hot, babe," he said with a smirk. Rachel blushed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Santana rolled her eyes before waltzing up to the front.

"This song is awesome, just like me," Santana simply said. Right before she was about to being singing, Ben walked in.

"Sorry," he said, before sitting down next to Alison. He attempted to put his arm around her shoulders, but Alison ducked out of the way. Ben frowned at her but Alison just gave him a smile.

"Hey, white boy. Next time you interrupt me singing, I wills go Lima Heights on your ass," Santana said. Santana nodded back at the band.

_Let's go girls!  
Come on.  
I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out_ Santana motioned down her body.  
_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout"  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare _Santana flipped her hair over her shoulders.  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! _Santana motioned for the girls to join her. The girls got out of their seats in giggles and began dancing along with Santana.  
_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take _Santana pointed towards herself and the girls.  
_The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance _The girls looked at the guys and shook their heads.  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down _The girls shook their hair around.  
_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun _The girls sang this with Santana, then let Santana sing solo again.  
_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman _

The guys clapped really loudly and the girls giggled at them.

"Finn, you're next," Mr. Shuester said.  
_  
He said I was in my early 40's,_  
_With a lot of life before me, _  
_And a moment came that stopped me on a dime._  
_I spent most of the next days, lookin' at the x-rays,_  
_Talkin' 'bout the options and talkin' 'bout sweet time._  
_Asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end._  
_How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news._  
_Man what ya do._  
_And he says,_  
_I went sky divin', _  
_I went rocky mountain climbin', _  
_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu._  
_And I loved deeper, _Finn looked at Alison, who gave him a small smile. _  
And I spoke sweeter,  
And I gave forgiveness I've been denying,  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
To live like you were dyin'.  
He said I was finally the husband,  
That most the time I wasn't.  
And I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
And all the sudden goin' fishing,  
Wasn't such an imposition.  
And I went three times that year I lost my dad.  
Well I finally read the good book,  
__And I took a good long hard look at what I'd do  
If I could do it all again.  
And then.  
Like tomorrow was a gift ____and you've got eternity  
To think about what you do with it,  
What could you do with it, what did  
I do with it, what would I do with it.  
__Sky divin', _  
_I went rocky mountain climbin', _  
_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu._  
_And I loved deeper, _  
_And I spoke sweeter, _  
_And I watched an eagle as it was flyin'._  
_And he said someday I hope you get the chance,_  
_To live like you were dyin'._  
_To live like you were dyin'._  
_To live like you were dyin'  
To live like you were dyin'._  
_To live like you were dyin'._

The group applauded and Finn smiled sheepishly. He went back to his seat, suddenly anxious to hear Alison's song.

"And, Alison, you're the last one," Mr. Shuester said. Alison got out of her seat and walked to the middle of the room.

"This is for my boyfriend, Ben. Listen closely," Alison innocently said. Ben smiled and Alison just nodded her head at the band.

_It ain't complicated  
Well I've grown to hate it _Alison sang looking into Ben's eyes.  
_I never liked the taste of crow  
But baby I ate it  
They tried to warn me _Alison looked at the group and then back at Ben.  
_They said that you were ornery  
So don't bring me those big brown eyes  
And tell me that you're sorry  
Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
The way you lie _Alison pointed at him.  
_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on  
A rich man's floor  
And you lie like a coon dog basking  
In the sunshine on my porch  
Well you lie like a penny in a parking  
Lot at the grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you  
The way you lie _Alison walked closer to Ben, standing in front of him.  
_That ain't my perfume, I bet she had a curfew _She sang, glowering at him.  
_You told me you were out with the boys and _Alison nodded and then pointed at herself.  
_Baby I believed you  
So why you lookin' so nervous _Alison put her hands on her hips.  
_You know you kind of deserve this _Alison nodded again.  
_I ought to kill you right now  
And do the whole wide world a service  
Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out _Alison sang, smirking.  
_Like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire  
The way you lie  
You lie like the man with the slicked back  
Hair who sold me that Ford  
Yeah you lie like a pine tree in the back yard  
After last month's storm  
Well you lie like a penny in a parking lot at  
The grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you  
The way you lie _Alison backed up, still looking into Ben's river.  
_Well I tell you what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna drive to the big old muddy river  
__I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the  
Mile long bridge  
And there I'm gonna cry  
Well maybe just a little _Alison smirked again.  
_Then I'm gonna slip off the ring  
That you put on my finger  
And give it a big old fling and watch it sink  
Down, down, down  
And there it's gonna lie until the Lord  
Comes back around  
Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on  
A rich man's floor  
You lie like a coon dog basking  
In the sunshine on my porch  
Well you lie like a penny in a parking  
Lot at the grocery store  
It just comes so dang natural to you _Alison nodded at Ben again.  
_The way you lie  
The way you lie  
Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

Alison finished singing, and the group erupted in applause. Ben got out of his seat and walked towards Alison, a confused expression on his face.

"Babe, what was that about?" Ben asked.

"I know Ben. I know that you cheated on me," Alison replied. Ben's eyes widened before he regained his composure.

"I-I didn't cheat on you," he said unconvincingly. Alison just smirked at him.

"Kelly? Amanda? Sam? You can come in now." Three Cheerios walked in, all three of them looking at the ground. Ben's eyes became full with dread.

"They're lying. You have no proof." Alison laughed a humorless laugh before turning towards the girls.

"Cell phones. Now." The girls begrudgingly handed Alison their phones. Alison scrolled through the texts until she found the ones she was looking for.

"Ben to Kelly: hey baby, can I come over? Kelly to Ben: sure. Ben to Kelly: I'm at Alison's, I'll be over in five minutes." Alison handed the phone back to Kelly.

"Amanda to Ben: baby, I miss you. Ben to Amanda: I know, but I'll see you after Alison finishes talking about her stupid midget family," Alison continued, then handing the phone back to Amanda.

"This is my favorite. Sam to Ben: babe, last night was so hot. Ben to Sam: totally, you're a way better kisser than Alison." Alison handed the phone back and the Cheerios left the room. The group all had looks of shock, and Finn had a look of anger.

"Yeah, did you really think I wouldn't have found out?" Alison asked Ben. Ben just stayed silent.

"You know what? I'm not even mad anymore." Ben lit up in a smile.

"You gave me an actual reason to break up with you. I was going to say "it's not you, it's me" but I like this one much better," Alison continued. The group started to laugh and Ben's face grew red with anger,.

"You don't break up with me, I break up with you. I'm going to make your life a living hell," Ben threatened.

"No, you're not. If I hear you spread any rumors or talk bad about anyone in this club, not only will I let Puck and Finn beat you up, I'll personally oversee your beating. And if you or your stupid jocks friends slushie any one of us, not only will us three go after them, but we'll go after you too."

"You can't do anything to me."

"I talked to your mother the other day. She showed me all the picture of before you transferred to McKinley. She even gave me a copies of all of them. You wouldn't want those to be posted all around school, would you 'Big Ben'?" Ben's face drained of all of its color.

"You wouldn't," Ben said through his gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I would," Alison smirked. Ben shook his head before storming out of the room. The room was silent until Puck called out, "Berry, you are now number one on my badass list." Alison giggled before sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm great, Finn. In fact, this is the best I've felt in days," Alison replied. She turned her head to listen to what Mr. Shuester was saying about Nationals. Finn just chuckled to himself before thinking, _That's my girl_.

_-_FS-

**A.N. "Our Kind of Love" is by Lady Antebellum, "Cowboy Casanova" is by Carrie Underwood, "Man! I Feel Like a Woman" is by Shania Twain, "Live Like You Were Dying" is by Tim McGraw, and "You Lie" is by The Band Perry. These two chapters were so long. I took me so long to write them and pick out the songs. And no, Finn and Alison will not be getting back together super soon. Alison is going to be single for a little while and embrace her independence. Ben is now out of the story completely. Erika will be staying for a couple more chapters and then leaving. And Alison's parents will be coming into play, really soon. Please review and I hope you liked it.**

**Until next time, **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	24. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 

The rest of January passed, Alison embracing her new singleness and Finn still dating Erika, if you could even call it that. Finn was walked into McKinley, instantly hit with the Valentine's Day decorations hanging from the ceilings. There were red hearts hanging down, along with pink streamers and posters announcing the Flower-Grams that the Cheerios were selling. He continued walking to his locker and opened the doors. He pulled out the books for his next class, and looked up when he a laugh. _Her _laugh.

He turned his head to look at Alison, who was standing at her locker laughing with Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn. The four of them are looking down at something and laughing hysterically. He closed his locker and walked over to them. They stopped laughing as soon as he joined their group. Alison put whatever they were looking at behind her back.

"Hey, what were you guys laughing about?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Nothing," Alison nervously answered.

"No, you guys were laughing at something. It's behind your back now," he replied.

"I'm not going to show you."

"Why not?" Finn pouted. Alison just smiled at him.

"I don't want to."

"I just want to look at it."

"No." Finn tried to move behind Alison's back to grab it, but Alison moved before he could.

"Finn, I said no," she said. Finn shook his head before reaching behind her back again. This time, Alison walked a few steps backwards. Finn quickly stepped closer to her, which caused Alison to walk backwards more. Finn and Alison continued this game until Alison turned around and ran down the hall. Finn began running after her, easily catching up to her. Finn picked Alison up by her waist, causing her to squeal loudly in surprise. Finn carried her into the closest empty classroom, Alison trying to get out of his hold. He set her down and blocked the door so she couldn't get out.

"Finn, I'm not going to show you. Just let me leave," Alison said, trying to go past Finn.

"Nope. You got me curious, so just show me," Finn said. Alison sighed before giving him the paper. It was a poorly constructed paper heart. On the heart was a picture of five year old Alison and another boy. She was pulling him in one direction, and the boy was following her. She looked like she was talking, her mouth open, and the boy was looking in another direction, obviously not listening. Finn smiled before handing the paper back to her.

"Why didn't you want to show me that?" he asked.

"Because why would I show my ex-boyfriend childhood photos of me?" Alison answered, almost snapping at him.

"Are you okay?" Alison huffed before looking back at him.

"No. I'm not okay. I can't do this anymore."

"What? You can't do what?"

"This. What this is between us. One moment we're being friends, the next we're kissing, and now you pick me up and bring me in an empty classroom, just to see a picture of me when I was younger. If you want to be with me, then show me you want to. Don't try to be with me and then go off with Erika," Alison said, her voice raising with each sentence she said.

"I do want to be with you. You're the one who told me you wanted to be single."

"That doesn't mean I want you to keep going from me to Erika. Make up your mind, Finn, because soon I won't be here for you to choose." Alison walked out the door, leaving Finn there staring after her. The bell rang, signaling that the next class started. Finn walked out of the room, going to his next class that he knew he wouldn't be paying attention to.

-FS-

Finn walked into the choir room, everyone already sitting down and waiting for Mr. Shuester. Finn sat down in his usual seat and looked over at Alison. Alison looked back at him before turning her head. Finn sighed and leaned over to talk to her, but Mr. Shuester came in at that moment.

"Hey, guys. Can you believe it's February already?" Mr. Shuester asked the group. The group mumbled out a "no" before Mr. Shuester began talking again.

"Since this is February, the month of love, your assignment this week is to sing a love song," Mr. Shuester continued. Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester? Isn't that kind of broad?" Rachel asked. Mr. Shuester just shook his head.

"No, because I want you all to find a song and connect with it," he explained. Rachel nodded her head, pulling out her notebook to jot down any songs that she wanted to sing. Alison raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester? I have a song prepared. Can I perform it?" Alison asked. Mr. Shuester nodded, and Alison walked to the center of the room. She just told the band the song and stood back in the center.

_You ready, you ready to be my everything  
__Ayo ladadayo  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't_  
_Give in to you _Alison looked into Finn's eyes.  
_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything _Alison pointed to her chest.  
_If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time _Alison shook her head.  
_Ladeeda ayo  
Ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
__You see in a way  
__I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere _Alison shook her head again.  
_But if you're ready to be my everything _Alison pointed towards her chest again.  
_If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time _Alison shook her head again before walking towards Finn.  
_Ladeeda ayo  
Ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion _Alison began circling Finn.  
_To give me your heart _Alison pointed at him than back at her.  
_'Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late _Alison stood in front of him.  
_Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?  
And if you're ready to be, ready to be my everything _Alison sang, shaking her head.  
_If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
Ladeeda _

The group clapped loudly, except for Finn, who was looking down at the ground. Alison walked back to her seat.

"And that is how it's done, Alison. Great job. I want everyone to prepare a song with the same amount of emotion that Alison put into hers," Mr. Shuester said. He talked for the next ten minutes about Regionals before he let everyone go. Alison walked out first and Finn couldn't find her in the crowd of students. He sighed before walking back to his locker. He took out his books and walked out to his truck and drove home, not bothering to check his phone for messages from Erika.

-FS-

The next day at glee club, both Artie and Brittany and Quinn and Sam were ready to perform. Artie and Brittany went first.

*Artie=_italicized_, Brittany=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized**_*

_What's somebody like you, doin' in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
_(_1, 2, 3, 4_)  
_**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again **_Brittany began dancing around Artie.  
_**This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
**__If we ever meet again  
Say if we ever meet again  
_**Do you come here much?  
I swear I've seen your face before **(**before, yeah**)  
**Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more  
Cuz baby  
**_**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again **_Brittany continued dancing, while Artie performed tricks with his wheelchair.  
_**Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
**__**If we ever meet again  
**_**If we ever meet again I'll have so much more to say **(_if we ever meet again_)  
**If we ever meet again I won't let you go away **(_said if we ever meet again_)  
**If we ever ever meet again I'll have so much more to say **(_say if we ever meet again_)  
**If we ever ever meet again  
**_**I won't let you go away  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
**__**This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
**_**If we ever meet again  
**_**I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again**_  
_**Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again**_

The group applauded for them and they sat down. Quinn and Sam immediately got up, walking to the center of the room.

*Sam=_italicized, _Quinn=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized**_*

_I've been sinking through the drain of love,  
Lift my eyes to skies of up above,  
Listen to me this is how I feel,  
_**Since I knew you all my thoughts are real,  
You're the only one I wanna do,  
Everything's new,  
**_**And it's all 'cause of you.  
**_**I've been moving 'cause my heart is true,  
Telling everyone I know 'bout you,  
**_Tell your mama that you won't be home,  
Let your daddy know you're not alone,  
All I wanna do is make you mine,  
I said I'd love you honey anytime  
,_**Don't believe the things they say about me,  
And all those things you know I'd never be,  
**_**You're the only one I wanna do,  
Everything's new,  
And it's all 'cause of you.  
**__**All 'cause of you.  
Now honey, honey, honey I can walk, walk, walk,  
I caught you kneeling in the alley with the baby talk,  
Now listen to me baby if you can't sit still,  
I know your sister will  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
The sun is up and I understand it's me.  
**_**I've been moving 'cause my heart is true,  
Telling everyone I know 'bout you,  
**_Tell your mama that you won't be home,  
Let your daddy know you're not alone,  
All I wanna do is make you mine,  
I said I'd love you honey anytime,  
_**Don't believe the things they say about me,  
And all those things you know I'd never be,  
**_**You're the only one I wanna do,  
Everything's new,  
And it's all 'cause of you.  
Now honey, honey, honey I can walk, walk, walk  
I caught you kneeling in the alley with the baby talk,  
Now listen to me baby if you can't sit still,  
I know your sister will  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
There ain't no blood on my hands, love,  
The sun is up and I understand  
And **__**it's it's all 'cause of you.**_

Quinn and Sam sang the entire song smiling and looking into each other's eyes. The group clapped and they walked back to their seats.

"Does anyone else want to go?" Mr. Shuester asked. Puck, surprisingly, stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Since we have to do love songs, this song is for my girl, Rachel. And although I don't think he's Jewish, I'm going to sing Jason Mraz for my hot Jewish, American princess," Puck said. Rachel smiled at him and Puck pulled out his guitar.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _Puck smirked at Rachel and winked, causing her to laugh.  
_I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours _Rachel began to tear up and her smile was wide.  
_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours _Rachel's tears fell down her cheeks and she continued smiling.  
_Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
__There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours! _

Rachel ran up to Puck and kissed him, causing the group to groan and yell at them to stop. Puck put down the guitar and hugged Rachel tight to him. He kissed her again and walked them back to their seats.

Soon after, Mr. Shuester let them out. Alison was walking with Mercedes and Santana, talking to each of them. The three of them walked out together and continued walking down the hallway, Finn staring after them. Finn walked to his locker and looked back at Alison.

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door_

Finn watched as Alison laughed at something one of them said, before hugging them goodbye and walking to her locker.

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Finn continue to watch as Alison stood alone, biting her lip. Finn knew she was thinking about what she needed to do after school; Alison only bit her lip when she was nervous or deep in thought.

_A sacred gift of heaven  
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Nor take your crown, never_

He remembered how he felt when he saw her covered in slushie. He had been so angry, to a point where he would have beat up whoever had done it.

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And every time I've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever_

"Why am I still with Erika?", he thought. "I love Alison, and she said I need to show her that I want her."

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

He wondered what his life would be without her, without Alison. Before he met her that day, he was lonely and didn't really think about the future. He was happy when he was with her and he actually thought about colleges and stuff. Alison even helped him out with his homework, and she didn't call him stupid. Before Alison, he was with Quinn, who constantly yelled at him, and Rachel, who he never thought he could keep up with.

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

What if he never saw her again. Could he spend the rest of his life regretting not taking a chance and being with her? When he was with her, he could picture their future, living somewhere in Columbus, because there was no way he was staying in Lima, a white picket fence and two kids running around, the perfect combination of the both of them. He could see him going to college, and becoming successful while she did too. And now it was gone, and it would be unless he did something to change it.

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Finn was walking down the hallway when he passed the Cheerios table selling the Flower-Grams. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to one of them.

"How many can I get with this?" he said. The Cheerio took the money before giving him a sheet of paper.

"Two. Please fill out this paper, leaving your name, who you are sending it to, and the message," the Cheerio answered. Finn thought long and hard before filling out the paper. He handed it back to them.

"When are they being delivered?" he asked.

"Two days from now," the Cheerio said. Finn then walked away, heading towards the doors. Finn walked down the halls, looking back at Alison one more time before he left the building. At the last second she turned around, and gave him a small smile before waving. He waved back and then turned around and left. He took out his phone and called Erika. As soon as she picked up, he began talking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. We aren't working and I want us to break up. I'm sorry," Finn said before hanging up. Erika called again, but Finn hit "ignore".

-FS-

Two days later, Alison was walking down the halls carrying her books when a Cheerio came up to her.

"Alison Berry?" the Cheerio asked. Alison nodded.

"Yes, I'm Alison," Alison replied. The Cheerio handed her two carnations, one red and one white.

"Oh, I didn't order these," Alison said.

"Someone sent them to you," the Cheerio replied before walking away. Alison looked down at the flowers and picked up the cards attached to them. The one on the red flower said:

_Alison, you are my everything. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Please meet me in the choir room at 10:00. I need to tell you something._

_Finn_

Alison read the note and smiled before picking up the next one.

_I'm also sorry for what I've done to you in the past, like the whole Erika thing and the slushie thing. I hope you can forgive me. You are my everything, and I hope I can be your everything._

_Finn_

Alison lowered the flowers and looked at the clock in the hallway. It was 9:58, and the choir room was on the other side of the school. Alison took off running, pushing people out of her way as they walked in front of her. She skid to a stop in front of the choir room and ran inside. She looked around, seeing nothing. She turned to face the piano and saw Finn, smirking slightly, holding something behind his back.

"Glad you could make it," he said. Alison caught her breath before walking over to him.

"Wouldn't miss it," she said. She pulled up the flowers and pointed at them.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" she asked. Finn shrugged before pulling out a pink carnation from behind his back. He handed it to silently, her face contorted in a mixture of confusion, shock, and admiration.

"I know that pink's your favorite color, so I got you a pink one to go with your red and white ones," Finn explained. Alison smiled before taking the flower.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Alison asked.

"I broke up with Erika," Finn blurted out. Alison's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide.

"You did?"

"Yep. I thought about what you said and the song, and I made my decision. I would rather be alone, waiting for you, then be with Erika." Alison smiled at him. Finn reached out and pulled her into a hug. Alison buried her head into his neck and he leaned his head on top of his.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were my everything. I love being with you and I'm so happy with you. I love **you** period," Finn said. Alison pulled away from him.

"Finn, as much as I am happy that you are serious about me, I think we should both be single for now. Last time we rushed into things, and I think we need to take this very slowly. We need to be friends first, before we consider a romantic relationship again," Alison said. Finn looked at her with hurt and sad eyes before he nodded.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Finn. I have to go, but we'll talk later, alright?" Alison said. Finn nodded again and Alison walked towards the door. Just before she walked out the door, she turned back to look at him.

"And thank you for the flowers, Finn. It was really sweet of you," she said, smiling. Finn half-smiled back at her. Alison then walked out, and Finn rubbed his face with his hands.

-FS-

Kurt planned this Valentine's Day dinner at Breadsticks. He even rented out the whole restaurant for the night and invited all of the New Directions and the Warblers. The Warblers and Kurt were on the make-shift stage, getting ready to sing. Finn looked down at his plate, moving the spaghetti around. He turned his head to the table next to him, where Alison, Rachel, and Puck were sitting. Rachel and Puck were kissing and Alison was looking down at her plate. The music started on stage, grabbing everyone's attention.

*Group=_italicized_*

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart _Finn looked over at Alison, who was smiling slightly, looking deep in thought. He smiled as he watched her bite her lip, and then look down at her hands. Finn turned his head back to the Warblers on stage.  
_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight...  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart _Alison looked over at Finn, who was bobbing his head to the beat of the song, looking deep in thought. She smiled as she watched him smile slightly, and look down at his plate. Alison turned her head back to the Warblers on stage.  
_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
You have stolen my...  
You have stolen my...  
You have stolen my...  
You have stolen my heart...  
I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my _Finn looked over Alison, and Alison turned her head to look at Finn. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.  
_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart... _

Alison and Finn continued staring into each other's eyes, smiling. Rachel began talking to Alison, taking her attention away from Finn. Alison looked at the empty seat next to her and then back at Finn. Finn watched as she said something to Rachel before getting up. Alison walked over to Finn, smiling.

"You look kind of lonely. Would you like to sit with us?" Alison asked. Finn smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you want to go back to that table? 'Cause, Rachel and Puck are making out right now," Finn replied. Alison turned to see Rachel and Puck indeed making out. She scrunched her face up and looked back at him.

"I definitely don't want to see that."

"Do you want to sit here? So you won't have to watch them go at it." Alison nodded her head. Before she was able to sit down, Finn got up and pulled out the chair for her. Alison blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Finn. You always were so chivalrous," Alison said. This caused Finn to blush also before sitting back down.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked.

"Sort of. I can't have any more pasta, and I'm craving something sweet."

"Have you ever had Breadsticks desserts? They are almost as good as their breadsticks." Alison giggled before shaking her head.

"Well, we need to fix that." Finn waved over a waiter.

"We would like a piece of your chocolate cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream please," Finn said to the waiter. The waited nodded before going in the back. Not two minutes later, he came out with a plate of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of it. The waited set the plate in the middle of the table and left. Finn grabbed his fork and cut a piece of cake. He picked the cake up with the fork and pointed it towards Alison.

"Here, try a bite," he said. Alison opened her mouth and he slid the fork in. Alison took the cake off the fork and Finn pulled the fork away. Alison swallowed the cake before smiling.

"That's amazing," she said. Finn laughed.

"Told you." Alison took her fork and cut a piece of cake. She pointed the fork towards Finn's mouth.

"Your turn," she said. Finn ate the cake and hummed in approval. Alison and Finn continued eating the cake and ice cream. After they had finished, Alison laughed at Finn. Finn's mouth was covered in chocolate. She lifted her napkin to his mouth and gently cleaned it. Her hand lingered longer than necessary, her blue-green eyes and his cinnamon brown ones staying connected. After a minute of staring, they both looked away and Alison set her hand down.

"Well, thank you Finn for this. The cake was really good and I liked our conversation," Alison said. Finn nodded. Alison got out of her seat and looked back at Rachel and Puck, who were still kissing.

"I have to go but I'll talk to later. Goodbye, Finn," Alison said.

"Bye, Alison," Finn replied. Alison turned around and walked to Rachel and Puck. She said something to them, distracting them from their kissing. Alison grabbed her coat and purse and Rachel and Puck got their stuff together. Puck and Rachel waved to Finn, who waved back at them. The three of them walked over to Kurt. Rachel and Alison gave him hugs while Puck just fist-bumped him. The three of them then walked out of Breadsticks, getting into Puck's truck. When Puck's headlights left the parking lot, Finn grabbed his stuff and left. He climbed into the bed of his truck and sat behind the steering wheel. He breathed in and out before rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, the lyrics to the song the Warblers and Alison's face stuck in his head.

-FS-

**A.N. "Everything" is by Fefe Dobson, "If We Ever Meet Again" is by Timbaland and Katy Perry, "All 'Cause of You" is by The 88, "I'm Yours" is by Jason Mraz, "Again" is by Lenny Kravitz, and "Stolen" is by Dashboard Confessional. I'm sorry that this took so long, but I've just been thinking how to move the story along. Please review and if you have suggestions (whether it be songs or chapter themes) then send them to me. **

**P.S. I heard the songs for Funeral and two for Nationals. Rachel's song "My Man" is really good, which will be in Funeral. The songs for Funeral are great, but my favorite is from the Nationals episode. Finn and Rachel are going to be singing an original duet, called "Pretending". I've listened to it about a million times, and I even cried the first time I listened to it. Go on Youtube and look it up, it just that good. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	25. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

It was now the first Monday of March. New Directions were preparing for Regionals, and Alison and Finn were really close friends. After school, whenever they both weren't busy with activities, they hung out at her house. That's where they were right now, watching a funny movie. Alison was sitting besides Finn, holding a bowl of popcorn on her lap and occasionally taking a few pieces. Finn turned his head to see Alison placing a few pieces in her mouth. After she swallowed, she licked her lips. Finn groaned quietly before turning back to the movie.

After the movie had finished, Alison got up to clean the bowl and glasses they took out. Alison was wearing short shorts and a tank top, and when she got up the shorts rode up a bit. Alison pulled them down before walking into the kitchen. When Finn heard the water from the sink running, Finn rubbed his face with his hands and groaned. He respected that Alison wanted to be only friends for now, but did she have to wear short shorts and keep licking her lips? It was becoming almost unbearable to Finn.

Alison came back in holding two popsicles. She sat down next to him and handed him one. Finn accepted it and began eating it. Alison pushed the popsicle out of the wrapper and began to lick it. She put part of the popsicle in her mouth, sucking slightly. Finn groaned again and turned his attention back to his popsicle. Alison put her popsicle down and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Finn looked at her and nodded.

' "I'm fine," he answered. Alison gave him a disbelieving look before eating her popsicle again.

"So, I'm really excited for this weekend," Alison started.

"For what?" Finn confusedly asked.

"My birthday, silly. Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram said I could have a small party here. I can't believe I'm turning 17," Alison explained.

"Oh. When is it?" Finn felt instantly guilty for not remembering her birthday was this weekend, but Alison didn't seem to notice.

"Well, since my birthday is Friday, Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram said I could have it on Saturday. The party starts at 12."

"Are you doing anything on Friday?"

"Uncle Hiram, Uncle Leroy and Rachel said that they would give me my gifts at my party, so no, I'm not doing anything on Friday."

"How about we go out to dinner then? I can give you your gift then too," Finn suggested. Alison smiled before nodding.

"Okay. Where are we going to go?"

"It's going to be a surprise. Just be ready to go at 6:30, because that's when I'll be picking you up."

"But-" Alison began.

"Ali, no. It's a surprise," Finn said, cutting Alison off. Alison pouted before holding up one finger.

"Can I ask one question? It's not about where we are going, I promise," Alison pleaded. Finn sighed before nodding.

"What should I wear? Is the place we are going to require formal clothing?" Alison asked.

"Wear something dressy, but not too dressy," Finn answered. Alison nodded before turning back to the television. She grabbed the remote and put on a college football game. The Buckeyes were playing the Akron Zips, and they were up 24-14. Fin turned to look at Alison in confusion.

"Why did you put the game on? Isn't one of your shows on right now?" Finn asked.

"You like the games, and we always watch what I want," Alison replied with a shrug. Finn smiled at her.

"You're going to have to explain some of this to me though," Alison said. Finn nodded and began explaining the different positions on the team and what they did. As he explained what the quarterback did, Alison interrupted him.

"So, you lead the team on the field? You make all of the decisions on plays and what to do?" Alison asked. When Finn nodded, Alison smiled.

"That's great, Finn. You must have so much pressure on you."

"I guess. It's not that hard, though," Finn humbly said.

"No, it's the hardest job out there, and you have it. That must mean you're the best out there." Finn blushed a deep red that reached his ears.

"I bet no one could do it as well as you do. The football team won almost all of their games because of you," Alison continued. Finn continued eating his popsicle and Alison eventually did too. They ate in silence, watching the game together. After they finished eating they continued watching the game when Alison screamed at the television.

"Go! Don't hold onto the ball, run!" Alison yelled. Finn looked over at her and started laughing. Alison looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"I turned you into an actual football fan. You're yelling at the tv, just like everyone else does," Finn said in between laughs. Alison began laughing too. After watching the game, Finn said goodbye to Alison and left. As soon as he pulled out of her driveway, he rushed home to talk to Kurt

-FS-

Finn burst through Kurt's door, finding Kurt sitting at his vanity performing his nightly face treatment.

"Kurt, I need your help," Finn said, sitting down on the chair in Kurt's room.

"What seems to be the problem, oh dear brother?" Kurt said, turning around to look at him.

"It's about Alison. Her birthday is Friday and I still haven't gotten her a gift," Finn explained. Kurt turned around and scoffed.

"Is that it?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt, this isn't funny. I told her I would take her out to a nice place for dinner, but I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know. We're friends, but I don't want to be stuck in the friends zone. But I also don't want to push her by going to fast." Kurt continued to clean his face and thought for a moment.

"Well, first we need to pick out the gift. Does she like jewelry?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she's always wearing a ring with a heart on it," Fin said. Kurt turned to look at him.

"You can't get her a ring, Finn. You should get her a necklace instead. Tomorrow, we'll go to the jewelry store and get one that will complement her. So, gift settled. Now, what about dinner?"

"I was thinking of taking her to Breadsticks," Finn answered. Disgust washed over Kurt's face.

"Breadsticks? Finn, you do _not_ take a girl to Breadsticks for her birthday. What about that new fancy restaurant called Symphonia? I heard the food is great and the place is very romantic."

"I can't afford that, Kurt. I can probably just afford to get her a gift." Kurt thought for a second before his eyes widened.

"I got it! You can serve dinner here!" Kurt exclaimed. Finn just crinkled his eyes on confusion.

"How is our house fancy? Plus, I can't cook," Finn said. Kurt sighed dramatically before walking closer to Finn.

"Finn, I'll cook you two a fancy dinner and then leave. We can set the table with our best china and oh! You guys can eat by candlelight," Kurt explained.

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Finn asked. Kurt scoffed once more.

"Do you have no faith in me, big brother?" When Finn gave Kurt a look, Kurt sighed.

"Yes, I am sure that this will work. Alison will be swooning before you even have dessert," Kurt said. Finn smiled back at Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn said. -FS-

The next day after school, Kurt and Finn were in the jewelry store, both hunched over the cases. A salesperson walked up to them.

"Hello, gentleman. How can I help you today?" the saleswoman asked. Kurt looked up at her.

"We are looking for a necklace for a young woman who is turning 17 on Friday," Kurt said. The saleswoman nodded.

"What is your price range?" she asked. Finn looked up at her now.

"$200, maybe $230," Finn said. Kurt looked over at Finn.

"Finn, you cannot buy a decent necklace for only $200. Is that how much Alison means to you? $200?" Kurt asked.

"No, Kurt. I love her, but this is all I can afford. We're not even dating yet, so it shouldn't be so expensive," Finn replied. The saleswoman cut in then,

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Alison,," Finn answered. The saleswomen nodded.

"Do you know what she likes? A favorite color?" she asked.

"She likes the color pink, but only light pink. She's really nice to everyone and helps them out when they need it. She explains things to you when you don't understand it without getting angry. She's really smart but she doesn't brag about it. She's really tiny and I'm really big, but somehow we fit together perfectly", Finn said without missing a beat. Kurt and the saleswoman had awe on their face.

"You really are in love with her," the saleswoman said. She smiled before pulling out a necklace from the case. She showed it to Finn. Finn stared at the piece of jewelry, mesmerized.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"$150. We can engrave it for you for only $50 too," she said. Finn smiled and looked at Kurt.

"This is it, Kurt. It's perfect," Finn said. Kurt looked at it and smiled. Finn turned back to the woman.

"Can I engrave it?" he asked. The woman nodded and took out the paper for him to fill out.

"Just write the message in clear handwriting and your name and number. We'll call you when it's done," she said. Finn wrote out the message, having Kurt check it. When Kurt gave his sign of approval, Finn gave the woman the paper.

"It should be done in two days," the woman said. Kurt and Finn said goodbye and left the store.

-FS-

It was now Friday, Alison's birthday. Finn had picked up her gift yesterday, and Kurt had already started making their dinner for tonight. Finn walked into school, instantly spotting Alison by her locker. He walked over to her.

"Happy birthday, Alison," Finn said as he reached her. Alison turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Finn. You're the first person besides Rachel and Uncle Leroy and Hiram to wish me happy birthday," Alison said. The bell rang suddenly.

"Goodbye, Finn. See you tonight," Alison said. Alison walked away and Finn walked to his next class.

-FS-

At glee club everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Alison and they practiced their setlist for Regionals. After glee, Finn drove home and took a shower. He had an hour to get ready before he had to pick up Alison. Finn picked out his nicest clothes, a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie, and made sure he smelled good. He was pacing his room when Kurt walked in.

"Big brother, are you done pacing? I came up to tell you that dinner is almost ready for you two and I set the table. The meal will be on the counter and the dessert is in the fridge. Mom and Dad are out for the night, and I will be too. Finn, are you even listening?" Kurt said. Finn looked at him, his eyes wide and full of panic.

"What if she doesn't like it? I don't want to screw this up, Kurt. This is my only shot with her. If I mess it up, that's it," Finn blurted out. Kurt shook his head before placing his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, take a deep breath." When Finn breathed in, Kurt continued. "She's going to love it. It's romantic and totally you. Alison loves you Finn, so she's going to love this," Kurt said. Finn breathed deeply again before nodding. Kurt looked at the clock.

"Finn, you should be heading out now. It takes 20 minutes to get there, and 20 minutes back. But first things first, is the necklace in your pocket?" Kurt asked. Finn checked his front pockets, his eyes widening. He then checked his back pockets and sighed in relief. He pulled the jewelry case out and showed it to Kurt.

"Got it," Finn said. He put the case in his front pocket and grabbed his keys. Finn and Kurt walked out of the room together. Kurt grabbed his car keys and shut the door behind the both of them.

"Mom and Dad won't be back until 10. That gives you at least 2 hours alone. That's enough time for Finison to get back together," Kurt said. Finn turned around to look at him in confusion.

"Finison?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Finison is your couple name, Finn. Just like Puck and Rachel's is Puckleberry and mine and Blaine's is Klaine," Kurt said, with a "duh!" look on his face. Finn nodded before walking to his truck. Just before he got in, he looked back at Kurt.

"Thank you, Kurt. I don't really know the romance stuff and, just thanks," Finn said. Kurt smiled at him in return. They both got in their respected cars and drove out of the driveway.

On the way to the Berry's house, Finn was breathing deeply. When he pulled into their driveway, he began hyperventilating. After he calmed himself down, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Hiram opened the door and Leroy was behind him. Finn walked in and stood awkwardly by the staircase.

"Alison! Finn's here!" Leroy shouted up the stairs. Leroy turned back to Finn and gave him a smile while Hiram gave him a stern look.

"Hiram, give the boy a break," Leroy said. Hiram looked at Leroy.

"Leroy, my brother told me to treat Alison as my own. I do this to Noah, so why wouldn't I do the same for Finn here?" Hiram said. Rachel came bounding down that second.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel said brightly. Finn turned away from the bickering couple to look at Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," he replied. Rachel smiled at him.

"So, where are you taking Al?" Rachel asked.

"I'm taking her to dinner," Finn answered.

"Where?" Before Finn could answer, Alison began descending the stairs. She was wearing a knee length pink dress, a pair of heels, and her hair was up in a bun, with a few pieces curled and hanging down. Finn was mesmerized, staring at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world, which to him she was. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Alison smiled at him.

"You look beautiful," Finn earnestly said. Alison smiled wider.

"You look dashing yourself, Finn," Alison replied. Finn smiled at her. Alison said goodbye to Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel.

"Remember your curfew is 11:30 on Friday nights, young lady," Hiram said sternly. Finn nodded as Alison rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Hiram, this tough act isn't working. We all know you're the softy of the family. Uncle Leroy is the strict one, and even he isn't acting like that," Alison said. Hiram just huffed in response while Alison kissed his and Leroy's cheeks. Finn led Alison out the door and walked her to his truck. He opened the door for and helped her up, making sure not to ruin her dress. As soon as he got in the truck and pulled out of the driveway, Alison assaulted him with questions.

"Where are we going? This isn't the right way to go to Breadsticks," Alison said.

"That's because we're not going to Breadsticks," Finn answered.

"But the only other restaurant in Lima is Symphonia. Are we going there?"

"Nope," Finn simply said.

"Are-" Alison began.

"Ali, I'm not telling you," Finn said. Alison pouted and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Can I ask one question?" Alison asked. Finn sighed before nodding.

"Are we staying in Lima?" Alison asked.

"Yes," Finn answered. Alison nodded before uncrossing her arms. They spent the rest of the drive to Finn's house talking. When they pulled into Finn's driveway, Alison turned to Finn in confusion.

"Why are we at your house?" Alison asked. Finn ignored her as he got out of the car and opened her door. He held his hand out, which Alison took straight away. Finn helped her out of the truck and continued to hold her hand as he led her through the door. He walked to the dining room, which was completely dark. Finn lit the candles, illuminating the entire room. Alison gasped when she saw the candles. Finn went into the kitchen ands grabbed the two plates that Kurt had left out. He placed them on the table and then filled two glasses with water and set them down. He pulled out Alison's chair and then sat down across from her.

"Finn? Did-did you do this?" Alison asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. I had Kurt's help, but it was my idea. He just helped with the cooking and stuff," Finn answered. Alison looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. It's, it's amazing," she said. Finn blushed and then looked down at his plate. He grabbed a fork and a knife and began to eat the steak Kurt had cooked. Alison began to eat as well. They chewed in silence, occasionally catching each other's eyes and then looking away, blushing. When Finn and Alison had finished, Finn got up to get the dessert. Alison had grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. She began to wash them before Finn noticed.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he placed the chocolate cake Kurt had made onto plates. Alison turned to look at him from the sink.

"Washing our plates. If we don't do it now, they will take forever to clean," Alison said. Finn walked over and took her hands out of the sink.

"It's fine. You're a guest, and you should relax," Finn said, still holding onto her hands. Alison smiled before nodding. She walked back into the dining room while Finn picked the plates up and followed her. He placed the cake in front of their seats and then sat down. They began eating their cake in silence. When Alison finished, she began laughing at Finn. Confusion crossed his face.

"What?" he said. Alison simply picked up her napkin and cleaned his mouth.

"Every time you eat you end up getting more food on your face than in your mouth," Alison said in between giggles. Finn grabbed her hand just before she pulled it back. Alison dropped the napkin and Finn placed her palm against his cheek.

"I have your present," Finn said.

"There's more?" Alison asked. Finn nodded against her hand before letting go of it. He reached into his pocket and took the jewelry case out and presented it to her. Alison opened the case to reveal a white gold heart necklace. There were two hearts, one white gold outline of one and a light pink heart in the middle of the outline. The hearts were slanted on the chain. Alison looked back at Finn, shock written over her face.

"Turn it over," Finn said. Alison turned the hearts over, finding an inscription.

_I love you more and more everyday. _

_Ali, you are my everything. _

_-Finn_

The inscription was written in the light pink heart. Alison looked back at Finn with wide eyes. Finn got up and put the necklace around Alison's neck.

"Finn, this is beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune though," Alison said. Finn shrugged.

"It made you happy, and your happiness means more to me than a few hundred dollars," Finn replied. Alison smiled at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would have liked it. Even Kurt and the saleslady said you would. Crap," Finn said when he saw her tear-filled eyes. Alison shook her head at him.

"Finn, I love it. No one's ever done something like this for me before. Thank you," Alison said. Finn smiled at her.

"I mean what it says. That I love you and you're my everything. My life would be completely different without you. And I know you want to wait, and I'll wait, but I just want to-" Finn said.

"Finn, I love you," Alison said, cutting him off. Finn looked at her in surprise. "And, I want to start our relationship over. We'll take it slow, and we need to learn how to trust each other again," Alison continued. Finn nodded.

"Does this mean-" Finn began. Alison shook her head.

"We aren't dating yet, Finn. We are just trying to gain each other's trust back. Soon, we will be ready to make it official. But for now, we are hanging out," Alison explained.

"Does hanging out mean we get to kiss and stuff?" Finn asked. Again, Alison shook her head.

"We can hug and hold hands, but that's it for PDA. And when we're alone, we can cuddle but that's it. No kissing until we have fixed our issues." Finn nodded before smiling back at her. Finn stood up and held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" Finn asked. Alison smiled largely before giving him her hand.

"Of course," she answered. Finn and Alison began swaying with each other with no music. Alison put her head on Finn's chest, and Finn put his head over hers. He kissed her head and held her closer to him. They continued swaying with each other until Carole and Burt walked through the door. Finn and Alison separated from each other and greeted them. Carole hugged Alison tightly and Burt gave her a smile.

"How are you, Alison? I haven't seen you since, well since November," Carole said. Alison smiled warmly at her.

"I'm fine, Carole. And I'm sorry I haven't seen you since November, it's just…." Alison trailed off. Carole nodded her head sympathetically.

"So, am I going to be seeing more of you?" Carole asked.

"Mom," Finn said, blushing a deep red to the tips of his ears. Alison began blushing also but smiled at her.

"I think so, Mrs., I mean Carole," Alison said.

"So, why are you two all dressed up?" Carole asked.

"Finn and I had just had dinner," Alison answered. Surprise crossed Carole's face.

"Oh, where did you go?" she asked.

"We had dinner here. Finn prepared a dinner for the both of us for my birthday," Alison replied. Carole turned her head to look at Finn, who was still blushing slightly.

"My Finn did that?" she asked. Alison nodded her head, and led Carole into the dining room, which still had the candles and plates. Alison picked up the plates and put them in the sink, and then began to wash them. Finn saw her washing them again and walked over to her.

"Ali, I told you that you didn't need to wash them. I'll just do them later," Finn said.

"Finn, it's fine. I don't mind," Alison said.

"At least let me help you," Finn said. Alison moved over, giving him room to clean the dishes with her. They washed the dishes together and joked to each other, Carole watching on silently. After Alison had cleaned the last dish, she playfully splashed water at Finn. Finn looked at her as she giggled before splashing her with water. It soon turned into a full-out splash war, both of them becoming soaked in minutes.

Carole laughed quietly as she watched Alison squeal as Finn sprayed her with the hose from the sink. Alison took the hose from him and sprayed him in the face and chest. Alison's hair had become drenched and stuck to her face. Finn put down the hose and pushed it out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. They smiled at each other and Finn leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I don't want to be mean, kids, but I think it's time for Alison to go home," Carole said. Alison and Finn turned to her and nodded. Carole handed them both towels and hugged Alison goodbye. Alison waved to Burt and said goodnight before walking out the door, Finn following her.

Finn helped her into the truck and then drove her home. When they came to her house, her hair was slightly damp and part of her dress was wet. Finn helped her out of the truck before walking her to her door.

"Happy birthday, Ali," Finn said. Alison smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Finn. Tonight was amazing, and so is your gift," Alison replied.

"Just promise me you'll wear it everyday," he said. Alison nodded while touching the necklace. Finn and Alison leaned in to hug each other at the same time, Alison tucking her head into his chest and Finn leaning his head on hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party," Finn said. Alison nodded against his chest. They pulled apart and stared at each other. Alison leaned up and kissed Finn's cheek before turning toward her door. She waved at him before walking in and shutting it quietly. Finn walked back to his truck, a permanent smile on his face. He looked back at the Berry house, smiling wider, before driving away.

-FS-

**A.N. So yes, Finn and Alison are somewhat together, but not officially. They still need to work out their issues including trust. Regionals is coming up, and Alison's parents will be making an appearance soon. Please review or message me suggestions you may have. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	26. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Alison woke up the next morning with the sun streaming into her room. A smile played on her face as she replayed last night in her head. She touched the necklace on her neck, smiling wider. She got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned the shower and then turned on her iPod. "Take On Me" by A-Ha came on and Alison grinned. She jumped in the shower, singing along with the song. After she got out of the shower, "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" by Wham! came on her shuffle. Alison slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and began dancing to the song. She started singing loudly, dancing in front of her mirror. Halfway through the song, Rachel walked into the room. Rachel started to dance with Alison and sang with her.

"Girls! It's nine o'clock in the morning. Some of us still want to sleep," Leroy yelled from his room down the hall.

"Sorry!" the two girls yelled back in unison. They began laughing and fell on Alison's bed in a fit of giggles.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel asked, pointing to the necklace on Alison's neck.

"Finn gave it to me last night," Alison answered. Rachel raised her eyebrows in response. Alison playfully pushed her before laying back down.

"We decided to take things slow," Alison continued.

"Does that mean you guys are together?" Rachel asked.

"No, we're just hanging out. We need to work on our issues before I even consider becoming official with him."

"Is he okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean he agreed to what I said and he's coming over today."

"That doesn't answer my question. Does he want to take it slow?" Alison stayed quiet, lost in thought. Hiram walked in the room while Alison was silent.

"Good morning, girls. How about pancakes for breakfast?" he asked. Both of the girls nodded at him, Rachel getting up to help him. Alison stayed on the bed, absentmindedly playing with the necklace Finn gave her. A few minutes later, Alison got up and dried her hair, putting it up in a side ponytail. She went down stairs and ate breakfast, chatting with Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel about their days and new things in their lives.

After breakfast, Alison changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pale yellow shirt. She put some mascara and eyeliner before she walked downstairs. Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram were hanging pink streamers from the ceiling, while Rachel was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the cake and food.

Finally, it was 11:30. Kurt and Mercedes arrived first, saying that being early was better than being late. By 11:45, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Puck, and Santana had arrived. Hiram and Leroy left around that time, leaving the group in the living room. Rachel plugged in her iPod and cranked the volume up, playing pop music throughout the house. Alison was talking with Quinn and Santana when Finn came in. Finn instantly spotted Alison and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. Alison squealed in surprise before turning around to face him.

"Hi, Finn," Alison said.

"Hey, Ali," Finn said back. Quinn and Santana looked at each other before looking back at Alison and Finn.

"Are you two back together?" Santana bluntly said.

"We're just, hanging out," Alison said. Santana nodded, along with Quinn. The party continue, with everyone dancing and talking. Rachel brought out the cake, which said "Happy Birthday Alison!" is pink icing. The group sang her "Happy Birthday" and she blew out the candles. After eating cake, the boys went outside to throw a football around, minus Kurt, and the girls stayed inside to open Alison's presents. Kurt gave Alison a scarf, Mercedes gave her some lotion from Bath and Body Works, Santana gave her a gift certificate for a free manicure and pedicure, Quinn gave her a new makeup compact, and Rachel gave her a black skirt.

Alison was opening Brittany's gift, which was a bag of salt.

"Umm…thank you Brittany," Alison said.

"It's for baths," Brittany explained. The girls and Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"It's bath salt. So she can take baths," Brittany continued.

"Thank you, Brittany. I will take baths with this from now on," Alison said. The girls invited the boys back in, all of them lounging in the living room. Alison was sitting on the ground by the couch when Finn came over. He sat next to her and lifted her into his lap.

"Finn, I thought we agreed no PDA," Alison said. Finn shrugged.

"You said no kissing. I'm not kissing you," Finn said. Alison just rolled her eyes at him and burrowed herself closer into his chest.

"Just because you two are back together doesn't mean I want to see you guys making out," Puck called from across the room. Finn was about to point out that they weren't together, but Alison cut him off.

"Back off, Puckerman," Alison said before sticking her tongue out at him. The group laughed and continued to talk and listen to music. At six o'clock, people began to leave, Puck and Finn the only ones staying. Puck and Finn were on the couch while Alison and Rachel started to cook dinner.

"So, are you two really together?" Puck asked, while watching the football game with Finn.

"Kinda. We're going on dates and hanging out, but we haven't kissed or anything yet," Finn answered.

"Why?"

"Alison wants to take this slow, something about earning our trust back."

"Do you want that?"

"I'm cool with it. She isn't comfortable yet, and I don't want to push her." Puck and Finn turned their heads toward the kitchen when they heard Alison and Rachel's laughter. The two girls walked into the living room.

"Dinner's ready, boys," Alison said. Finn and Puck got off the couch and followed the girls into the kitchen. The girls had made spaghetti for them and garlic bread. Finn sat down next to Alison and Puck sat next to Rachel. Rachel led them through her and Puck's Jewish prayers, and then Alison led the Christian prayers for Finn and her. The four of them began eating and joking around with each other. After dinner, the four of them watched tv in the living room until Hiram and Leroy came home. Rachel gave Puck a kiss and hug while Alison just gave Finn a hug.

"Bye, Finn. I'll see you tomorrow," Alison said.

"Bye, Ali," Finn said. Finn then walked out the door to his truck. He saw Alison waiting by the front door, waving at him. He waved back before pulling away. Alison went back in and gave Leroy and Hiram a kiss goodnight. Before she was on the stairs, they called her back in.

"Alison, can you come back in here?" Hiram called out. Alison walked back and stood in front of them. Leroy handed Alison a gift.

"It's from us, nothing fancy," Leroy said. Alison unwrapped the gift, finding a pair of turquoise earrings. She hugged them both.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she said. Hiram then handed her an envelope.

"This is from your parents," Hiram said. Alison opened the envelope, finding a card inside. The card said the normal birthday stuff on the front. When Alison opened it, there was a smaller envelope inside. She read the inside of the card and her parents signatures before opening the smaller envelope. Inside was a black American Express card with her name on it. Her mother had wrote a little note with the credit card, saying that they didn't know what to get her, so they gave her that instead. The card was paid for by them and she had no limit. Alison showed the card to Hiram and Leroy before going upstairs. She laid in bed and called Finn. Finn picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Ali. What's up?" Finn said through the phone. Alison sniffled before beginning to cry uncontrollably. Finn attempted to comfort her through the phone.

"Ali, Ali, you need to calm down. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," Finn said.

"My parents gave me an unlimited credit card for my birthday," Alison said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"They don't even care enough to attempt to buy me something. They always do this, just give me money to buy what I want. They know nothing about me." Alison began to cry again, her sobs growing louder.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to climb through the window. Uncle Hiram and Uncle Leroy are sleeping and they'll hear you if you come through the front door."

"Okay, I'll be over in like, ten minutes."

"Okay." Alison hung up the phone and sat by her window. Finn's truck drove up ten minutes later, and he began climbing the trellis up to her room. Alison opened the window and helped Finn inside as quietly as possible.

"Thank God your room is facing the front," Finn said. Alison giggled before pulling him to her bed. Finn wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry again. Finn slipped his shoes off and laid them both on the bed. Alison buried her head into his chest as Finn soothingly rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort. Alison cried herself to sleep, Finn still holding her close. Finn watched her sleep before finally falling asleep himself.

-FS-

**A.N. I'm not lying when I say that Alison's parents are coming back. They are coming back soon. Alison and Finn are going to continue working on their relationship. This story will be ending after junior year, and that's when my sequel will be starting. Please review.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	27. Chapter 25

Ch. 25 

It was now the first week of April. Alison and Finn had gone on a couple dates; Finn had taken Alison bowling for the first time and Alison had gotten them tickets to see the new Disney movie. They were still "hanging out", but Finn wanted to be her boyfriend, not her friend she spends most of her time with. He didn't want to rush Alison, but he didn't like how little their relationship had advanced. They hadn't even kissed yet, and they've been "hanging out" for over a month.

Finn was walking down the halls of McKinley, spotting Alison by her locker. He walked up to her and grabbed the books she was holding.

"Hey," Alison said, smiling at Finn.

"Hi," Finn replied. The two began walking down the halls.

"How's your day been so far?" Alison asked.

"Fine. Yours?" Finn replied. Alison smiled and began telling about how Mr. Kelley, her math teacher, gave them the wrong answer and how Rachel went on for 20 minutes on how he was wrong. Finn laughed along with her as she imitated Rachel's rant. Before they walked into the choir room, Finn stopped her.

"Ali, we need to talk," Finn began. Alison gave him a confused expression.

"Alright," Alison replied. Finn took a deep breath before beginning.

"We've been on a couple of dates and we are always talking to each other. I think that we should get back together," Finn continued. Alison's eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I don't think we should, Finn. I don't want to rush into anything," Alison said.

"But we won't be rushing. I don't like not being able to kiss you whenever I want to."

"Finn, I want to be your girlfriend, but I'm not ready. Can we please just hang out?" Finn sighed before nodding reluctantly.

"Just please tell me that in the future you will be ready."

"I will be. I'm just not yet." Alison and Finn walked into the choir room and sat down next to each other. Everyone was already sitting down. Mr. Shuester was in the room, writing N'SYNC on the white board.

"N'SYNC, one of the most popular bands in the early 2000s. This week, I want you to split into groups and perform their songs. Girls, you'll be one group, and the guys will be another. Please sit with your group and begin discussing songs. This is a first come, first serves basis; if one group chooses your song, you need to pick another," Mr. Shuester explained. The girls left to go talk in the dance studio while the guys stayed in the choir room.

"This week's assignment is so lame," Puck said, throwing a football to Finn. Finn tossed it back to him. They continued tossing the football back and forth.

"Yeah, I don't even know any of their songs," Sam said. Puck tossed him the CD Mr. Shuester had given them before he left. Sam read the back.

"Bye Bye Bye, It's Gotta Be Me, This I Promise You," Sam said.

"So, what should we do?" Mike asked.

"I think we should do Bye Bye Bye. It was one of their biggest hits," Artie suggested. The guys nodded in agreement. Mr. Shuester walked in with the sign-up sheet.

"Guys, the girls already chose their song. They chose It's Gonna Be Me," Mr. Shuester said.

"We chose Bye Bye Bye," Puck said. Mr. Shuester nodded and left the choir room.

"So, I guess we should start practicing," Artie said. The guys shrugged and sat down.

-FS-

The next day, everyone was sitting in the choir room. Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Okay, first off is the girls, singing It's Gonna Be Me," he said. The girls walked to the center of the room and nodded their heads at the jazz band.

*Santana=_italicized,_ Quinn=**bold**, Alison=_**bold italicized, **_Rachel= underline, All=normal*

_**It's gonna-be-me  
**__Oh, yeah  
You might've been hurt, babe _Santana began dancing to the music, moving her hips.  
_That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh…  
_**I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in** Quinn started to dance, moving her hips.  
**No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you. All of the girls began doing boy-band dance moves, all of them moving in sync.  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me…  
_**You've got no choice, babe **_Alison walked forward, moving her hips seductively.  
_**But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
**_You're just too blind (too blind), to see Rachel walked forward, Alison moving back to her place in line.  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again. The girls continued dancing.  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (_guess what_)  
It's gonna be me  
It's gonna be me  
_Oh yeahhhhh... _Santana walked forward again, this time not dancing. _T  
here comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see…  
_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
_It's gonna be me  
_All that I do  
Is not enough for you. The girls pointed towards the guys.  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (_**finally**_)  
You get to love  
Guess what (_**guess what**_)  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (**for you babe**)  
You don't wanna lose it again (_**don't wanna lose it**_)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (_guess what_)  
It's gonna be me  
Every little thing I do (ohh…)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (_**don't wanna lose it**_)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (**guess what**)  
It's gonna be me..

The girls ended the song, the guys and Mr. Shuester applauding them loudly. The girls went back to their seats.

"That was amazing, girls," Mr. Shuester said. The guys stood up and went to the center of the room.

*Sam=_italicized, _Puck=**bold,** Finn=_**bold italicized, **_Artie=underline, All=normal*

(_Hey, Hey_)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
_Oh, Oh…  
I'm doin' this tonight,Y  
ou're probably gonna start a fight. _Sam started to dance, doing cheesy boy-band moves.  
_I know this can't be baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for  
__So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
_I know that I can't take no more Artie rolled closer to the girls.  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you. The guys started to do boy-band moves, pointing at the girls multiple times.  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye... The guys waved their hands at the girls, causing them to laugh.  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
_It might sound crazy,  
_But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
(_**Oh, Oh**_)  
_**Just hit me with the truth, **_Finn walked to the center of the room.  
_**Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So, give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.  
**_**I know that I can't take no more **Puck walked to the center, while Finn went back to his spot in line.  
**It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
**Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
_**You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
**_Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (**ooh ooh**)  
**It might sound crazy,  
**But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye... The guys continued their boy-band moves.  
I don't wanna make it tough (_**wanna make it tough**_)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (**Bye, bye baby…**)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (_I don't wanna be your fool_)  
_**But it ain't no lie  
**_Baby bye, bye, bye...  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (_that I had enough_).  
**Might sound crazy,  
**But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough (_**don't really wanna make it tough**_),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
**Might sound crazy,  
**But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

When the guys finished, the girls erupted in applause.

"That was great, you guys. Both groups really accepted the challenge. Both of your songs were really good," Mr. Shuester said. The guys sat down in their seats again. Finn turned to Alison. Mr. Shuester began a speech about Regionals, while Finn began to talk to Alison.

"You were great up there," Finn said. Alison smiled at him.

"Thanks, Finn. You were wonderful up there as well," Alison said.

"You busy tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Alison looked at Finn before answering.

"Finn, I told you I'm not ready to be official yet," Alison answered.

"Why not? We've been hanging out or whatever for weeks and I haven't even tried to kiss you yet. Why can't you just trust me?" Alison began to tear up.

"How do I know that you won't cheat on me again? Finn, when that happened, it killed me inside. If it happened again, I don't know if I could handle it."

"I'm not going to. It was a mistake that will never happen again."

"Finn, how do I know that you're telling me the truth? I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you tonight."

"Fine, but are we hanging out tomorrow still?"

"No, just please leave me alone." Alison got up as soon as she finished speaking, walking out of the room just as Mr. Shuester released them. Finn rubbed his face and sighed. Everyone left the choir room, except Finn and Mr. Shuester. Mr. Shuester walked over to Finn, sitting down next to him.

"Finn, are you okay?" Mr. Shuester asked. Finn shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Shuester asked again.

"Just girl problems," Finn answered. Mr. Shuester shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I know what you mean. So, what's wrong?"

"It's Alison. She just, she doesn't trust me. I love her, but she just won't give me a chance."

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?"

"Yeah, but she never listens. She just walks away and pretends it never happened.'

"Well, whenever I have a problem, I listen to music and it helps me. Why don't you listen to this?" Mr. Shuester said, handing Finn a CD. Finn looked down at the CD.

"Ummm….Mr. Shuester, I don't really like N'SYNC, and I already performed my song for them," Finn said. Mr. Shuester shook his head, getting up.

"Just listen to it. Try track 5," he said. Mr. Shuester walked out of the choir room, leaving Finn staring at the CD case.

-FS-

When Finn got home, he immediately walked into his room. He laid on his bed, staring up the ceiling. Finn took his phone out of his pocket, texting Alison again. After he received no reply, he looked at his backpack. He sat up on the bed, opening the backpack and taking the CD out. Finn sighed before putting it in his stereo, putting it to track 5. He laid back on the bed, the beginning notes flowing through his room. As he listened to the song, he thought of Alison. He smiled when the song ended, grabbing his cell phone and texting the guys.

**hey guys, can u do me a favor?** he sent to Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck. They all agreed and Finn told them his plan. Reluctantly, they all agreed.

-FS-

The next day at glee club, the group was waiting for Mr. Shuester. Alison was sitting next to Rachel and Puck, while Finn was sitting in the next row over. Finn was looking over at her, and Alison turned her head. Their eyes connected, and they continued to look at each other until Mr. Shuester walked in. Alison turned her head away, looking back at Mr. Shuester.

"Alright, we have another performance today," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, we all performed yesterday. We need to prepare for Regionals now," she said. Mr. Shuester ignored her, motioning for the guys to come up. All of the guys got out of their seats. They each took a stool, Finn sitting in the middle and the other guys on his sides. "This week was all about N'SYNC, and I was listening to this song, and I just connected to it," Finn said. He turned to Alison, "Alison, I am being honest when I say I love you. I promise not to hurt you anymore. Please, just listen."

*Finn=_italicized, _Puck=**bold**, All=_**bold italicized* **_

**Ohh ohh...  
**_When the visions around you, _Finn looked at Alison, who was looking back at him.  
_Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._ Finn nodded his head along with the song.  
_**And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
**__Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
_**I've loved you forever, **Puck began singing, Alison and Finn still staring into each other's eyes.  
**In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart** (_**give you my heart**_)  
**This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
**_**Just close your eyes **_(**close your eyes**)  
_**Each loving day **_(**each loving day**)  
_**I know this feeling won't go away**_ (**no…**)  
_Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you… _Alison's eyes began to tear up.  
_This I promise you…  
Over and over I fall_ (_**over and over I fall**_)  
_When I hear you call  
__**Without you in my life baby  
**__I just wouldn't be living at all..._ The tears fell down Alison's cheeks.  
_**And I will take **_(**I will take you in my arms**)  
_**You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong **_(**right where you belong**)  
_Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
__**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day**_ (**each loving day**)  
_**I know this feeling won't go away **_(**no..**)  
**Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
**_Every word I say is true  
__This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

After the song ended, the choir room remained quiet. The girls wiped the tears from their eyes, while Alison walked over to Finn. She stood in front of him, tears falling down her cheeks, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Alison whispered into his ear. Finn pulled back enough to look at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you do all this. I do trust you, and it took this to realize that I want another shot. Can we be in love again?" Finn smiled at her. He lowered his lips to hers, giving her a short, but sweet, kiss. He pulled apart and rested his forehead on hers.

"Does that mean we're dating again?" he asked. Alison smiled and nodded. Finn jumped to his feet, picking Alison up and spinning her around. The group groans in unison. Alison and Finn look at them in confusion.

"What?" they both ask.

"Now that you two are back together, you'll be sickeningly cute all of the time," Mercedes explained. The group laughed.

"I don't want to sound mean, but we really have to come up with our setlist for Regionals," Mr. Shuester said. Everyone walked back to their seats, yet again listening to Mr. Shuester talk about Regionals. Finn grabbed Alison's hand in his and smiled at her. Alison smiled in return before looking back at Mr. Shuester.

"Let's get ready for Regionals," Mr. Shuester yells out.  
-FS-

**A.N. "It's Gonna Be Me", "Bye Bye Bye", and "This I Promise You" are all by N'SYNC. I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while; I've been busy with school. I had my class trip and graduation pictures, and just so much stuff to worry about. I will still be writing this; my summer vacation is soon so I will be posting more quickly. This story is almost done (sad face) but my sequel, which I have named "If This Is It", will be starting soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you to Olivia Marie 20 for messaging me and for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. She's been giving me great ideas, so thank you. ****  
P.S. Did you guys love the epicness of New York like I did? I have been waiting for months for the Finchel reunion, and I am so happy. Ryan Murphy actually did something right.  
-FinnHudsonismine5**


	28. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

It was now mid-April, and Regionals were in one month. New Directions still hadn't picked out their setlist; they couldn't decide on anything. Mr. Shuester gave them a different assignment every week, trying to find something to fit everyone's taste. Mr. Shuester was walking down the hallway, overhearing yet another girl being talked to about her shorts. Will stopped by the conversation between Santana and Sue. Santana was swearing in Spanish while Sue looked on with a bored expression. Will pulled Santana back right before she jumped onto Sue.

"Santana!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed, holding Santana back. Santana just looked at him before turning back to Sue.

"What is going on?" he asked. Sue looked over at him.

"Well, William, I was just telling Boobs McGee over here that her shorts, if that's what she's calling them, make her look like one of the prostitutes politicians order," Sue replied. Will looked at her in disgust before taking Santana by the arm away from her.

"Santana, you know you can't attack a teacher," Mr. Shuester said. Santana gave him an icy glare.

"Mr. Shue, I'm tired of being yelled at for wearing what I want. I can't help it that I'm hot. Being even remotely sexy in this school gets you in trouble," Santana said. She turned around in a huff, her hair flipping behind her. Will was replaying her words in his head, when a light bulb went off in his head. He rushed to the choir room, hoping to arrive there before first period.

-FS-

The glee kids walked into the choir room, surprised to see Mr. Shuester already there. He was sitting on the piano bench, waiting for them to sit down. He waited until they all sat down before getting up. He wrote "SEXY" on the whiteboard.

"This week I want you guys to perform numbers that are sensual and seductive," Mr. Shuester said. Most of the kids let out laughs while Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, do you think that's appropriate?" Rachel asked.

"Actually Rachel, being seductive is big part of singing, dancing, and theater. Which is why, I want the girls to perform a song and the guys to do one," he answered. Puck raised his hand.

"Um, Mr. Shue, I know I'm the sexiest guy here, we all know that, but won't it be easier for the girls to be sexy?" Puck said.

"Well, Puck, it's actually the opposite. With girls, there's a fine line between sexy and desperate. I want the guys to go first and then the girls. Go out there, get costumes and choreograph. After that, I want a girl soloist to do a song," Mr. Shuester said.

"I got that, Mr. Shue," Santana said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could try it," Alison said. The group let out a laugh, except Finn. Santana turned to her.

"You, miss midget? You're dating Frankenteen, you have no need to be sexy," Santana said.

"I can be sexy and seductive," Alison protested. The group let out another laugh.

"Oh please, you have as much sex appeal as a Cabbage Patch Kid," Santana said.

"Just because I don't parade around with every guy in the school doesn't mean I'm not sexy. I just have class," Alison said. The room turned quiet, Puck letting out a "Burn!" the only sound. Santana got up, walking over to her.

"What was that, Other Berry?" Santana said. Alison stood up, squaring her shoulders. Finn grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her back down, but Alison just shook her head at him.

"I was merely stating that you don't have to sleep with every guy here to be sexy. Just because I haven't had sex yet doesn't mean I'm not sexy. I don't need to prove my sexiness by sleeping with people. I know I'm sexy because that's how I feel inside; I don't need someone beneath me to know that," Alison said. Santana gave Alison an icy glare, which Alison returned with the same ferocity.

"Fine, do your little "sexy" song. But I'm still going to sing mine. And mine will make yours look like your performing for five year olds," Santana said. Alison just scoffed.

"I highly doubt that, but if that's what you want to think, then sure. This Friday, we'll have a "Sexy-Off". Winner has to buy the other Breadsticks," Alison said, holding out her hand.

"I hope you're ready to buy me dinner. And I wants lots of breadsticks," Santana replied, finally holding out her hand. The two girls shook before going back to their seats. Mr. Shuester laughed awkwardly before speaking again.

"Will this impact your performance tomorrow?" he asked. Alison and Santana looked at each other.

"No, Mr. Shuester. We respect each other's talent. Tomorrow will be fine, but come Friday….well, that's another story," Alison answered. The rest of rehearsal was spent with the two groups practicing, the girls in the dance studio, and the guys in the choir room.

-FS-

The next day, the guys performed first. They were all wearing wife beaters and jeans. They stood in the center of the choir room, awaiting the beginning of the song. When the music started, they began moving their hips to the beat.

*Puck=_italicized_, Artie=underline, Finn=**bold**, Sam=_**bold italicized, **_All= **bold underline***

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner Artie rolled closer to the girls, winking at them. The guys were dancing behind him, pelvic-thrusting and moving their hips.  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
_**Gotta be compatible **_Sam walked to the girls, smirking at them.  
_**Takes me to my limits  
**__**Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off **_He pelvic-thrusted at them and then pointed at them, causing the girls to laugh.  
**If you're horny, let's do it** The guys' line stepped closer to the girls, pelvic-thrusting to them.  
**Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting** All of the guys motioned toward their crotches, causing the girls to laugh.  
**Come and jump on it  
If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting** The line backed up, leaving Finn in the front.  
**Come and jump on it  
****Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo**  
**Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you **Finn looked at Alison and smirked at her and winked, causing her to blush a deep red.  
_You and your body _Puck walked forward, looking at Rachel.  
_Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine _Puck walked around Rachel's chair, causing her to blush.  
_Juices flowing down your thigh  
_**If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony** Puck returned to the line, all of the guys still motioning toward their crotches and pelvic-thrusting.  
**My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
C****ome and jump on it  
**_If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
__Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team  
_**If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
****My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
****If your horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it**

The girls erupted into applause and giggles. The guys sat back down, proud grins on their faces. When Finn sat down, Alison took his face in hers. She kissed his lips lightly and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" Finn asked after she pulled away. Alison smirked at him.

"For later," she said, getting out of her chair. The other girls got up, heading towards the bathroom. Mercedes was the only one to enter, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She nodded at the jazz band, who immediately began playing.

*Mercedes=_**bold italicized underline**_ Santana=_italicized, _Quinn=**bold**, Alison=_**bold italicized, **_Tina=underline, Rachel=**bold underline**_,_ Brittany=_italicized underline_, All=regular*

_**What it do baby boo  
**__**Yeah, little boy you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a girl from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Mercedes with the new Pussycats  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do**_

Mercedes walked to the door, and opened it for the rest of the girls. The girls walked in, wearing black outfits that showed off their legs. Santana was wearing a hoodie, shorts, and heels, Quinn was wearing shorts, boots, and a polka-dot tank top that said "Pussycat dolls" in a heart, Alison was wearing short shorts, a tank top covered with lace, and boots, Tina was wearing a skirt, long sleeve shirt, and boots, Rachel was wearing a ruffle dress, Mary Janes, gloves, and a belt was around her waist, and Brittany was wearing a long sleeve shirt, short shorts, and boots. The guys' jaws dropped when they walked in, and the girls smirked in response.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) The girls walked, no strutted in, moving their hips seductively.  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
_Typical and hardly _Santana walked closer to the guys, the girls moving in a line behind her.  
_The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more I  
'm a sexy mama (_mama_)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna _(wanna)  
_What I wanna do is bring this on ya _(on ya)  
_Backup all the things that I told ya _(told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
**You've been sayin' **Quinn walked forward, while Santana walked to the line. Quinn was shyly moving her hips, before becoming confident and shaking them more.  
**All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off  
Baby can't you see **(see) At this line, the girls began taking off part of the outfits. Santana was now dressed in a bra top and her hoodie became a skirt over her shorts, Quinn's polka-dot shirt became a skirt and she was wearing a corset top, Alison pulled down the lace shirt, now becoming a skirt, and her top had two lines of fabric covering her stomach, although it still clearly showed her body, Tina's shirt was pulled down to cover her shorts, leaving a tank top, Rachel's dress opened up slightly, revealing a bra top but still covering her stomach, and Brittany's shirt went over her shorts, becoming a skirt, and left a tank top covering her chest.  
**How these clothes are fittin' on me** (me)  
**And the heat comin' from this beat **(beat)  
**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) A ballet bar was pulled in, all of the girls, minus Mercedes, moved behind it. They moved their hips synchronically.  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) The girls crouched to the ground at the same time, continuing moving their hips in the same way.  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah) The girls came back up, moving their hips in the same fashion.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) At this moment, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Alison all lifted their legs straight, showing their flexibility, while Tina and Rachel leaned over the bar.  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah) The girls moved under the bar, all of them except Alison moved it back, while Alison strutted towards Finn.  
_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree _Alison was in front of Finn now.  
_'Cuz the love you said you had _She put her hands on his thighs, dipping to the ground.  
_Ain't been put on me _She stood back up, shaking her hips provocatively.  
_I wonder _(wonder) She shook her head and hips at the same time, her hair flying in front of her face.  
_If I'm just too much for you, wonder _(wonder)  
_If my kiss don't make you just wonder _(wonder) She continued shaking her hips, Finn's jaw open.  
_What I got next for you, what you wanna do _(do)  
Take a chance to recognize Tina walked forward with a chair. She sat on it, rubbing her hands down her sides.  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please Tina continued dancing on the chair, flipping her hair and touching down her body.  
Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Alison walked forward with their own chairs, all five of them sitting down at the same time. I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) The six of them began touching down their body and moving seductively.  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah) The girls switched seats, still moving their hips to the beat.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah) The girls got up, pushed the chairs to the side, and let Mercedes step in front of them.  
_**Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Alison, RachelQuinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany  
**__**You tellin' me  
**__Ha, ha... hot!_ Brittany stepped forward, running her hands along her body and dancing proactively.  
_Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this_ During the music interlude, the girls got into another line, all of them shaking their hips and flipping their hair. The girls turned their backs to the guys and shook their butts at them. Right before they began singing again, they crouched to the floor and shook their hips fast.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) The girls continued to dance seductively, shaking their hips to the beat of the music.  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

The girls stood up when the music stopped. They were all breathing in pants and staring at the guys. The guys stood up at the same time, letting out "whoops!" and claps. The girls smiled and walked back to their seats. Puck and Mike literally grabbed Rachel and Tina, kissing them passionately, while Sam just hugged Quinn and kissed her cheek. When Alison went back to her seat, Finn was still in a daze. Alison giggled before waving her hand in front of his face.

"Finn, are you okay?" Alison asked. Finn nodded his head before smiling. He leaned towards her, grabbing her into a hug.

"You look so hot, babe," Finn whispered into her ear. Alison giggled, squeezing him tighter.

"Thank you, Finn. You looked hot when you sang too," Alison whispered back. Finn pulled back enough to look at her and grinned.

"Can I come over today?" he asked. Alison nodded her head.

"Wait for me by my locker," Alison replied. Finn lightly kissed her lips before leading them back to their seats.

"That was great you guys," Mr. Shuester said. The group let out "whoops" and cheers.

"So, Friday we'll have our…. "Sexy-Off" and you guys will choose the winner. You guys can go," Mr. Shuester said. The girls got up and went to the bathroom to change, the guys instantly groaning. Puck walked over to Finn.

"Dude, our ladies are so hot," Puck said. Finn laughed and put out his hand out for him to fist-bump. Finn walked to Alison's locker and waited until she came out. Ten minutes later, she walked out in her normal clothes.

"So, have you practiced for Friday yet?" Finn asked.

"I started too, but I need more work," Alison replied. Finn gave her a smirk.

"I could help you, be your audience," he said. Alison just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to show you my song, Finn," she said.

"Please," he said, pouting at her. Alison leaned up on her toes and lightly pecked his lips.

"Nope. You'll have to wait like everybody else," Alison replied. She laughed at him before taking his hand.

-FS-

On Friday, all of the glee kids arrived to the choir room early. Alison and Santana were standing in the front of the room, talking in hush tones to Mr. Shuester. After a few minutes, Alison walked to her seat on the risers next to Finn.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Santana is going first. She's doing her song here, but I'm performing in the auditorium," Alison answered.

"Why aren't you singing in here?" he asked. Alison turned to look at him.

"It's part of my performance, Finn," she said. He nodded just as Santana started talking.

"I'm hot, and I know I am way sexier than Other Berry. Artie, come help me out," Santana said. Artie wheeled himself next to her.

*Artie=**bold**, Santana=_italicized,_ Both=_**bold italicized**_*

**Ah, dirrty **(_dirrty_)  
**Filthy **(_filthy_)  
**Nasty **(**ho**)**, Christina you nasty? **(_yeah_)  
**Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party **(**woo!**)**  
Ladies **(**move**)**  
Gentlemen **(**move**)  
**Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
**Ring the alarm **(**and I'm throwin' elbows**)  
_Ooh, I'm overdue _Santana stepped forward, wearing shorts shorts and a tight, belly-showing top.  
_Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room _Santana shook her hips fast, moving her hands over her body.  
_DJ's spinning_ (_show your hands_)  
_Let's get dirrty _(_that's my jam_)  
_I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off  
It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' _(_oh_)  
_Still jumping, six in the morning _Santana continued moving her hips, flipping her hair and rubbing her hands over her body.  
_Table dancing, glasses are crashin' _(_oh_)  
_No question, time for some action  
Temperature's up _(_can you feel it_)  
_'Bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_  
_Ah, heat is up _Santana walked to the guys, starting with Artie. She rubbed her hand down his chest, causing Artie to blush and Brittany to purse her lips and glare at Santana. _So ladies, fellas _Santana then went to Mike, doing the same as she did to Artie. Tina slapped her hand away, glaring at her.  
_Drop your cups _Santana went to Puck, sitting down his lap. Rachel gave Santana an icy glare, clearly telling Santana to get up. Santana did get up, shooting Puck a wink and Rachel a smirk.  
_Body's hot  
Front to back _Santana walked over to Finn, straddling his lap. Finn shot Alison an uncomfortable look, Alison giving Santana a murderous glare. Alison stood up and pushed Santana off Finn.  
_Now move your ass _(_ha_)  
_I like that_ Santana stumbled before smirking at Alison and walking away. Alison continued to glare at her, along with the rest of the girls.  
_Tight hip huggers _(_low for ho_)  
_Shake a little somethin' _(_on the floor_)  
_I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off  
Let's get open, cause a commotion _(_ooh oh_)  
_We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping _(_oh_)  
_Hot rockin', everyone's talking_  
_Give all you got _(_give it to me_)  
_Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
__Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party _Santana started to dance proactively, moving her hips and flipping her hair.  
_Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go _(_here we go_)  
_What to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's _(_here we go_)  
_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
_**Yo, hot damn,  
Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
****Doc the one that excite ya divas **(_ow!_)  
**If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair **(_yeah_)  
**The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
**_Wanna get rowdy _(_rowdy, yeah_)  
_Gonna get a little unruly _(_ruly_)  
_Get it fired up in a hurry _(_hurry_) Santana started to crawl on the floor, rolling around on it.  
_Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party _(_party_)  
_Sweat dripping over my body _(_body_)  
_Dancin' getting just a little naughty  
__Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly _(_Ooh oh_)  
_Get it fired up in a hurry _(_Ooh oh_)  
_Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
__Dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival _Santana continued to dance on the floor, moving her hips to the beat and flipping her hair all over the place.  
_Rowdy _(_Let's get dirrty_)  
_Gonna get a little unruly _(_I wanna get dirrty_)  
_Get it fired up in a hurry _(_Let's get dirrty_)  
_Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party _(_Ooh yeah_)  
_Sweat dripping over my body _(_Let's get dirrty_)  
_Dancin' getting just a little naughty _(_Wanna get dirrty_)  
_Wanna get dirrty _(_Ooh yeah_)  
_It's about time for my arrival _

After the music finished, the group stared at Santana in silence. The girls were shooting murderous glares at her while the guys shot her quick glances. Mr. Shuester got up and start to awkwardly clap, only the guys joining him. The girls looked to their boyfriends, and the guys instantly stopped clapping. Santana stood up and smirked, running her hand through her hair.

"That was….interesting, Santana," Mr. Shuester said. Santana just smiled at him and nodded. Alison stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr. Shuester, can the group please go to the auditorium while I go change?" Alison asked. Mr. Shuester nodded, motioning for the group to follow him. Finn followed Mr. Shuester, watching Alison walking into the girl's bathroom.

When they entered the auditorium, the whole group took seats in the fifth row, all sitting in the same row. Finn took the seat on the end, right next to the aisle and Puck. The lights in the auditorium shut off, a single spotlight pointing towards the stage. The curtain lifted, revealing Alison standing alone on stage. Alison's hair was in a mass of curls, something her ponytail hid, and was wearing a semi-tight black dress. She was wearing black heels to match. She walked to the single microphone, the music beginning to play.

_Never know how much I love you._  
_Never know how much I care._  
_When you put your arms around me,_  
_I get a fever that's so hard to bear._  
_You give me fever when you kiss me. _Alison placed her hand on the microphone on the stand. _  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever in the morning._ Alison looked over to the group, looking them each in the eyes. _  
Fever all through the night.  
__Sun lights up the daytime,  
And moon lights up the night._ A group of guys walked onto the stage, all wearing dark suits. They stood behind Alison, standing by her sides. _  
I light up when you call my name, _Alison smiled slightly. _  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right.  
You give me fever when you kiss me.  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever in the morning, _Alison took the microphone off the stand. _  
And fever all through the night. _A few of the guys walked down the stage's stairs, walking in front of the stage. One guy took Alison's hand, leading her down the steps. _  
Everybody's got the fever.  
That is something you all know.  
Fever isn't such a new thing. _The guys began to dance behind Alison, who was walking slowly in front of the stage. _  
Fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet.  
Juliet, she felt the same.  
When he put his arms around her,  
He said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame.  
Thou giveth fever when we kisseth.  
Fever with thy flaming youth.  
Fever, I'm afire.  
Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth." _Alison began walking down the aisles, walking closer to the group. The guys remained in front of the stage, dancing along to the beat. _  
Cap'n Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair.  
When her daddy tried to kill him,_  
_She said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare._  
_He gives me fever with his kisses._  
_Fever when he holds me tight._  
_Fever, I'm his missus,_  
_So Daddy, won't you treat him right." _Alison stood in front of the row where the group sat in. _  
Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made:_ Alison sat down on Finn's lap. _  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade.  
They give you fever when you kiss them.  
Fever if you live and learn.  
Fever 'til you sizzle. _Alison began stroking Finn's face softly, still singing. _  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn._

The group burst out in applause, Alison leaning to give Finn a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and smiled at them all.

"That was great, Alison," Mr. Shuester said. He motioned for Santana to come up. Santana came up smirking at Alison and stood on the other side of Mr. Shuester.

"Who thinks Santana was….sexier?" Mr. Shuester said. Santana's face crumbled momentarily when she saw that no one raised their hands.

"And who thinks Alison was….sexier?" Mr. Shuester said. Everyone in the audience raised their hands.

"It's unanimous. Alison is the winner. Santana, you will need to buy Alison dinner for two for Breadsticks," Mr. Shuester said. Santana begrudgingly gave Alison the money, who turned to Finn with a large smile.

"Guess where we're going tonight, Finn?" Alison said. Finn smiled at her.

"Breadsticks?" Finn replied. When Alison nodded, Finn jumped out off his seat and hugged her.

"Yeah, they have the best breadsticks," Finn said, hugging her. Alison just rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"And later, we can go back to my house," Alison whispered. Finn smile grew.

"Are we going to make-out?" Finn whispered back.

"No, I think that we both deserve more than that. I think we can go to 2nd base," Alison whispered. Finn raised his fist into the air. _Thank you, glee assignment,_ Finn thought.

-FS-

**A.N. "Pony" is by Ginuwine, "Buttons" is by The Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg, "Dirrty" is by Christina Aguilera, and "Fever" is by Peggy Lee. This story will be ending soon, which makes me so sad. But, have no fear, my sequel will be starting soon. I am so pumped for it, and I can't wait to write it. I will be doing Regionals and the rest of the school year before my new story "If This Is It" will be starting up. That story will be taking place in the summer before senior year and during senior year. If that receives enough reviews, I might do another story, but I don't know. I am open to suggestions and please review.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	29. Chapter 27

Ch. 27 

The next week, the glee club came into an empty choir room. They sat down when Mr. Shuester burst into the room. He nodded at the band, who began playing.

_Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove _Mr. Shuester began dancing along to the beat.  
_Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
__Step to the beat  
__Girl what will it be  
Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else  
__Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be  
__Gonna get to know you in a special way  
This doesn't happen to me every day  
Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise  
I see the fire burning in your eyes  
__Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself _The girls began nodding along to the music, singing with Mr. Shuester.  
_Tonight I wanna dance with someone else  
__Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be  
__Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I know you're mine  
__Now I know you're mine  
__Now I know you're mine  
__Now I know you're mine  
__Now I know you're mine  
__Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be  
__Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be  
__Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be_

Mr. Shuester bowed as the group clapped for him. He walked over to the white board and wrote "Madonna" on it. The group began whispering quietly to one another. Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, we already performed Madonna songs last year," Rachel said. Mr. Shuester just nodded at her. "Yes, Rachel, but this time I would like you to perform different songs from her. We only performed a couple; there are still so many to sing," Mr. Shuester explained. The girls let out exicted squeals while the guys let out groans.

"Mr. Shuester, us guys can't really sing Madonna," Finn said.

"Why not?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"'Cuz she's a chick. The Puckasaurus only sings guys. Madonna is hot and stuff, but even I can't make that badass," Puck said. Quinn raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, I don't think that Madonna is that good of a role model. She only sings about sex. She even wrote a book called Sex, which was pretty much explicit pornography that depicted Madonna and male models engaging in bondage. I don't feel comfortable singing about that," Quinn said.

"You're just mad that even though she's old she's sexier than you," Puck said. Quinn glared at him. As she was about to yell at him, Mr. Shuester yelled out.

"That's it! You will be performing a Madonna song this week and that's it," Mr. Shuester said. Mr. Shuester glared at them before walking out, most of the group following him. Alison, Rachel, Puck, and Finn were soon the only people in the room.

Alison and Rachel looked at their boyfriends before rolling their eyes.

"Why don't you want to sing Madonna?" Alison asked them. Puck and Finn just shrugged.

"We already did her last year, so I don't see why we have to do her again," Puck said.

"She's an inspiring woman who's a really good role model for women," Rachel said.

"Exactly, for girls. Not for guys," Finn said.

"Guys can be inspired by her also, Finn," Alison said. Alison grabbed her stuff while Rachel did as well.

"We'll see you guys later. We have to work on our Madonna assignment, and since you're a guy, you apparently can't find her inspiring," Rachel said in a huff. Rachel and Alison stormed out of the room, leaving Finn and Puck with their mouths gaping.

-FS-

The next day, Tina was the first to perform her Madonna song.

_You've got style, that's what all the girls say  
Satin sheets and luxuries so fine  
All your suits are custom made in London  
But I've got something that you'll really like  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love _Tina began twirling around, going in beat to the music.  
_All over your body  
Feel the silky touch of my caresses  
They will keep you looking so brand new  
Let me cover you with velvet kisses  
I'll create a look that's made for you  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body  
Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love  
All over your body, all over your body _Tina started twirling again.  
_In my love  
All over, all over  
From your head down to your toes  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body  
Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love  
All over your body, all over your body  
In my love  
All over, all over  
From your head down to your toes  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__In my love  
__All over your body  
__All over your body  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__All over, all over  
__Dress you up in my love  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__In my love  
__All over your body  
__Oh, yeah and love you, boy  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__All over your body  
__All over, all over  
__From your head down to your toe  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__All over your body  
__Dress you up in my love  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__In my love  
__All over, all over,  
__Oh, yeah and love you, boy  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__All over your body  
__Gonna dress you up in my love  
__All over your body_

The group clapped for her as she sat down. Artie rolled towards the center of the room.

"I heard this song and I thought that it was the closest one I could sing, seeing as it is isn't about being a woman," Artie said.

_Do I have to change my name?  
Will it get me far?  
Should I lose some weight?  
Am I gonna be a star?  
I tried to be a boy,  
I tried to be a girl  
I tried to be a mess,  
I tried to be the best  
I guess I did it wrong,  
That's why I wrote this song  
This type of modern life - Is it for me?  
This type of modern life - Is it for free?  
So, I went into a bar looking for sympathy  
A little company -  
I tried to find a friend  
It's more easily said it's always been the same  
This type of modern life -Is not for me?  
This type of modern life -Is not for free?  
American life  
I live the American dream  
You are the best thing I've seen_,  
_You are not just a dream  
I tried to stay ahead,  
I tried to stay on top  
I tried to play the part,  
But somehow I forgot  
Just what I did it for  
And why I wanted more  
This type of modern life -  
Is it for me?  
This type of modern life -  
Is it for free?  
Do I have to change my name?  
Will it get me far?  
Should I lose some weight?  
Am I gonna be a star?  
American life  
I live the American dream_  
_You are the best thing I've seen,  
You are not just a dream  
I tried to be a boy,  
I tried to be a girl  
I tried to be a mess,  
I tried to be the best  
I tried to find a friend,  
I tried to stay ahead I tried to stay on top...  
Fuck it...  
Do I have to change my name?  
Will it get me far?  
Should I lose some weight?  
Am I gonna be a star?  
I'm drinking a Soy latte  
I get a double shot  
It goes right through my body  
And you know I'm satisfied,  
I drive my mini cooper  
And I'm feeling super-dooper  
Yo they tell I'm a trooper A  
nd you know I'm satisfied  
I do yoga and Pilates  
And the room is full of hotties  
So I'm checking out the bodies  
And you know I'm satisfied  
I'm digging on the isotopes  
This metaphysic's shit is dope  
And if all this can give me hope  
You know I'm satisfied  
I got a lawyer and a manager  
An agent and a chef  
Three nannies, an assistant  
And a driver and a jet  
A trainer and a butler  
And a bodyguard or five  
A gardener and a stylist  
Do you think I'm satisfied?I  
'd like to express my extreme point of view  
I'm not Christian and I'm not a Jew  
I'm just living out the American dream  
And I just realized that nothing  
Is what it seems  
Do I have to change my name  
Am I gonna be a star  
Do I have to change my name  
Am I gonna be a star?  
Do I have to change my name_

As Artie finished, the group clapped politely. A few seconds later, Puck and Finn burst out laughing. The group looked toward the pair that continued to laugh. Rachel and Alison glared at them and Mr. Shuester walked towards them.

"Artie, thank you for demonstrating the versatility of Madonna. Puck and Finn, will you stay after so I can talk to you?" Mr. Shuester said. Artie rolled back to his seat, Brittany immediately whispering to him. A few minutes later, the group minus Puck and Finn left the choir room. Mr. Shuester pulled a chair in front of the pair.

"You two were being really rude during Artie's performance," Mr. Shuester said.

"It's not our fault. It's just, guys don't sing Madonna," Finn said. Mr. Shuester just looked at them before smiling.

"Well, you two will now be performing later this week. And I have the perfect song in mind for you two. It will help you embrace your inner Madonna," Mr. Shuester said with a smirk. Puck and Finn looked at each other in fear before gulping.

-FS-

The next day, Alison was talking to Finn at her locker while Rachel talked to Puck at hers. (Alison and Rachel's lockers were on different sides of the school. Their conversations are happening at the same time. When I say Puck and Finn, they are both saying in at the same time, just to different people, except for when Finn says something to only Alison.) The girls turned to their boyfriends.

"How could you tease Artie like that?" Rachel asked, while Alison asked, "Why did you make fun of Artie?" Puck and Finn just shrugged in response.

"I mean, I find him brave for performing a Madonna song in front of everyone," Rachel said, while Alison said, "I thought Artie sounded really good."

"It's Madonna; dudes don't sing Madonna," Puck and Finn said. With this comment, Rachel's face grew red with anger, as did Alison's.

"That is a lousy excuse and you know it," Rachel said, while Alison said, "Don't even give me that." When the guys remained silent, Rachel huffed, turning to her locker, as Alison sighed.

"Are you mad?" Finn asked. Alison just shook her head.

"No, I'm just severely disappointed. I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong," Alison said. While Alison said this, Rachel said, "Sometimes I wonder why I even took a chance on you." Both girls slammed their lockers at the same time, gripping their books to their chests as they walked away. Finn and Puck stared after them before turning and walking to their own locker.

*Rachel=**bold**, Alison=_italicized, _Both=_**bold italicized**_*

**Haven't we met** Rachel looked down the hallway, seeing Puck walking to his locker. After he tried opening it, he gave up and turned to a couple of nerds passing by.  
**You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger  
**_If I'm smart then I'll run away_ Alison looked over at Finn, who was standing by his locker, holding a book up in confusion.  
_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
_**I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise **Rachel watched as Puck tripped Lauren Zizes, barking out laughs at her.  
**That's why I'm singing this song  
**_To know you is to love you _Alison continued watching Finn, who was now talking to some guys on the football team. He began laughing and high-fiving all of them.  
_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride  
__**Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum **_Both Rachel and Alison leaned against the closest wall to them, still looking at Finn and Puck.  
_Beautiful stranger  
__**Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
**_**Beautiful stranger  
**_If I'm smart then I'll run away _Alison was now in the stairwell, on the balcony before the stairs started. She looked down to see Finn walking up the stairs.  
_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
I looked into your face _Just as Finn was walking up the stairs, he almost fell, catching himself before he did. He looked around, and seeing that no one noticed it, began walking again. Alison laughed quietly at her clumsy boyfriend.  
_My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change your point-of-view  
If I could just forget about you  
_**To know you is to love you **Rachel was now outside, walking in the parking lot. As she turned the corner around the building, she watched as Puck threw Jacob Ben-Israel into it. Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing slightly.  
**You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
To know you is to love you **Both girls were now in the middle of the choir room, singing in front of everyone. They were both looking into their boyfriends' eyes, Finn and Puck's faces contorted into equal looks of confusion.  
**You're everywhere I go  
**_**And everybody knows  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger**_

The group began clapping as Rachel and Alison went back to their seats. They sat in the front row, Finn and Puck in the third row.

"That was great, girls. A really good interpretation of the song," Mr. Shuester said. Rachel and Alison nodded slightly at him.

"Anyone else want to perform now?" Mr. Shuester asked. Quinn raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, I do not believe we should continue to perform songs by Madonna. She is not a good role model for anyone. I mean, she's offensive to religions," Quinn said.

"Well, she may be offensive at times, Quinn, but she's entitled to that. Madonna has pushed boundaries with her music, and I think that's a good lesson for you," Mr. Shuester said. Quinn just rolled her eyes at Mr. Shuester, who continued to talk about Madonna and her influences.

-FS-

Quinn was standing in a pink room, with different layers of flooring with stairs. She looked around, only to see Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Puck, and Mr. Shuester surrounding her with giant red hearts. They were all wearing suits. Quinn looked down to see herself in a pink dress, pink gloves that covered her arms, and a diamond necklace and bracelets on. Music began playing, and Quinn began singing.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're OK.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away _The guys threw the red hearts to the ground. Mike and Finn came up to Quinn, taking her arms and lifting her off the section she was on, bringing her to the section of floor beneath it.  
_They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl _The guys surrounded Quinn in a circle, taking different bracelets from their pockets and showing them to her.  
_You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl _Quinn took the bracelets from Finn and Mike, who kneeled in front of her. Quinn wrapped her arms around their necks. Finn and Mike stood up and lifted Quinn off the floor, carrying her to the next floor section.  
_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance _Quinn walked to Sam, who began lifting her up. Puck and Mr. Shuester came over, Mr. Shuester grabbing Quinn's legs while Puck held her arms. Sam, Mr. Shuester, and Puck began walking with Quinn.  
_That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I _The boys let her down, Quinn wrapping her arms around Puck and Sam's arms.  
_Have to let them be  
Some boys try and some boys lie but _Mike rolled down the stairs, Quinn and the other guys following her.  
_I don't let them play _Quinn put her foot on Mike's stomach, cocking her hip in attitude.  
_Only boys who save their pennies _Mike stood up, joining the guys surrounding Quinn.  
_Make my rainy day, 'cause they are _Quinn took a ring off Mike's finger, placing it on her own.  
_Living in a material world _Quinn went to the other guys, grabbing different jewelry from them as she went by them.  
_And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world _Quinn came to Artie and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
_And I am a material girl _Artie rolled him and Quinn away from the guys. A few seconds later, the guys went into two lines, leaving space in the middle. Quinn walked down the middle of the line, taking a fan from Mr. Shuester and playfully slapping Artie's head with it. Mike and Puck both put bracelets on her arms. Finally, it came down to Finn and Sam. Finn placed a "Prom Queen" sash around her shoulders while Sam placed the tiara on her head.  
_Living in a material world (material) _The guys surrounded her again, Quinn touching her head with a grin.  
_Living in a material world _The guys split up again, going into two lines on the sides of Quinn. Puck and Sam were right next to Quinn.  
_Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
__Boys may come and boys may go _Quinn placed her hands on Puck and Sam's cheeks.  
_And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's _The guys walked away from the line, Quinn twirling before walking over to Mike and Finn. She put her hands on the chests, and she began walking backwards, the two of them following her.  
_Living in a material world _Quinn turned around, and Mike and Finn lifted her by the arms to the floor section above them.  
_And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl _The six guys surrounded her again, raising their hands up as if to praise her. Quinn smile grew larger.  
_A material, a material, a material, a material world _Quinn fell into their arms, the guys lifted her up.  
_Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world _The six of the guys continued holding Quinn up. Quinn now was looking down at the six of them, a large grin on her face. She waved at them, touching her head carefully to see if the crown was still there. _  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world _

"Quinn, Quinn," the guys chanted. Quinn smiled back down at them.

"Quinn, Quinn," another voice said. The sound of a door opening startled Quinn, and she opened her eyes. Her mother stood at the door.

"Quinn, sweetie, it's time to get up," her mother said. Quinn nodded at her. Her mother left the room, leaving Quinn to herself. _It was just a dream?_, she thought to herself. Quinn shook her head. She continued thinking about the dream, and then lifted her head and smirked. _I so love Madonna now_, Quinn thought just as she got off her bed.

-FS-

Later that day, Finn and Puck stood in the middle of the choir room, awaiting the music to begin. They looked at each other before nodding at the band. As soon as the music started, the girls began laughing. Finn and Puck began moving their hips in time to the music.

*Puck=_italicized, _Finn=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_**Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate  
**__If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be_, _**it would be so nice  
**_**Everybody spread the word  
We're gonna have a celebration  
All across the world  
In every nation  
**_It's time for the good times  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
One day to come together  
To release the pressure  
We need a holiday  
_**If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be**, _**it would be so nice  
**__You can turn this world around  
And bring back all of those happy days  
Put your troubles down  
It's time to celebrate  
_**Let love shine  
And we will find  
A way to come together  
And make things better  
We need a holiday  
**_If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be_, _**it would be so nice  
Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate  
**__If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
_**Just one day out of life  
It would be**, _**it would be so nice  
Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday, Celebration  
Come together in every nation**_

The group were still laughing as they clapped. Finn and Puck bowed, laughing as they went back to their seats. Quinn raised her hand after the laughter subsided.

"Mr. Shuester, I was wondering if we could do a group number," Quinn asked. Confusion crossed everyone's features.

"But Quinn, didn't you say that you didn't want to perform a Madonna number?" Mr. Shuester said.

"That was before I actually listened intently to her music. She is such an inspiration for everyone," Quinn replied. Mr. Shuester nodded his head, grinning.

"That's great, Quinn. What song did you have in mind?" Mr. Shuester said.

"Hung Up," Quinn said. Everyone nodded.

"That's a great song. Who would be singing lead?" he asked.

"Well, if no one minded, me," Quinn said. She looked around the room, staying at every person's face. When no one objected, Mr. Shuester nodded.

"Alright. Quinn, you'll be singing lead then," he said. He released everyone a minute later. Alison and Rachel came up to Finn and Puck.

"We're sorry for overreacting," Alison said. Finn and Puck just nodded.

"It's cool, we were being douches," Puck said. Rachel slapped his arm playfully.

"Noah Puckerman, how many times do I have to tell you to not say that word?" Rachel said. Puck just smirked and moved closer to Rachel.

"All the time, babe. Are we cool now?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, we are 'cool' now," she replied. The two of them walked off, hand in hand, leaving Finn and Alison there.

"Are, are we okay?" Finn asked. Alison's face broke into an ear-splitting grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. As she pulled away, her grin grew larger.

"Does that answer your question?" Alison asked. Finn looked at her, pursing his lips.

"I think I need another try. I don't think you answered clearly enough," Finn playfully said. Alison giggled as Finn brought his lips down for another kiss. After they pulled away, Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"I think I might actually like Madonna now," he said.

-FS-

Right before glee started, Finn and Puck were standing in the hallway. It was just before the bell rang, meaning they had little time to talk before they were late.

"So, what did you and Rachel do after school? Alison came over my house right after school, saying that you and Rachel kicked her out," Finn said. Puck smirked at Finn.

"Oh, nothing, we just totally _did_ it!" Puck yelled out. Finn clapped a little as Puck did a little bow. Finn then put out his fist for him to fist-bump.

"Cool dude. Didn't think she would let you," Finn said. Puck put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Do you really have the little confidence in me, man?" Puck said. Finn chuckled.

"What did you and Alison do?" Puck said after a moment. Finn just shrugged.

"We hung out, and made out a little bit. I don't want to push her, but being stuck on second base sucks," Finn said. Puck chuckled at him.

"It'll be worth it man. Rachel let me g o to second two months ago, and now we had sex. Just wait for her to be comfortable, which probably won't take that long," Puck said. Finn nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Thanks, dude. We should probably go, we're already five minutes late and Rach is gonna snap at us," Finn said. Puck nodded his head.

-FS-

Ten minutes later, after Rachel had given Puck and Finn a lecture about the importance of punctuality, the group walked into the auditorium. The girls were in black leggings and brightly colored tunics while the guys wore black pants and shirts that matched the girls tunics. The music started, and the group began their rehearsed dance.

*Quinn=_italicized, _Girls=**bold**, All=_**bold italicized* **_

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly _Quinn began dancing by herself, the spotlight on her.  
_Time goes by so slowly  
_**Time goes by so slowly **The other girls came on the stage, the light on them now too.  
**Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly **The guys came out, walking to their partners. Quinn was with Sam, Alison with Finn, Rachel with Puck, Tina with Mike, Brittany with Artie, and Santana with Mercedes. The pairs began dancing together.  
_**Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you **_The boys twirled the girls away, leaving Quinn with the boys.  
_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate _She danced around the boys.  
_Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do  
_**Time goes by so slowly **The other girls now joined, dancing behind Quinn.  
**Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
**_I don't know what to do  
_**Every little thing that you say or do **The girls began their intricate dance, with twirls and kicks. They sang straight to the guys, who were doing a dance of their own.  
**I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
**_**Every little thing that you say or do **_The guys came over to the girls, and the pairs began dancing again.  
_**I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
**_**Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you **The girls pushed the guys away.  
_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating _Quinn was singing to the guys, touching their chests as she came to them.  
_Don't cry for me  
'Cause I'll find my way  
You'll wake up one day  
But it'll be too late  
__**Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up **_The pairs began dancing again. The guys dipped the girls.  
_**I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
Every little thing **_(**Every little thing**)  
_**I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call **_(**Waiting for your call**)  
_**I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you **_As the music continued playing, their movements became slower as the light dimmed.  
_Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by-  
_**So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly,  
So slowly, so slowly, so-  
**_I don't know what to do  
__**Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call **_The pairs began dancing normally again, the guys dipping the girls and lifting them in the air.  
_**Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
Every little thing **_(**Every little thing**)  
_**I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call **_(**Waiting for your call**)  
_**I'm fed upI  
'm tired of waiting on you**_

As the music ended, the group let out deep breaths. Mr. Shuester clapped from his spot at the desk in the crowd. "That was great you, guys, but I don't think it's Regionals worthy," Mr. Shuester said. The group let out a collective groan.

"Mr. Shuester, we need to come up with a setlist. Regionals is only a week and a half away," Rachel said.

"I know, but nothing has that 'wow' factor that we need to win," Mr. Shuester replied. Puck and Finn looked at each other before screaming at the same time, "Pantera!" Alison shook her head at them.

"You two need to stop that. We are not going to sing Pantera. You are the only two who want to do it," Alison said. A look of realization crossed Mr. Shuester's face.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, running down to the stage. The group looked at him in confusion.

"What's it?" Rachel said. Mr. Shuester came over to Alison.

"Alison, you're a genius," he said. Alison shot him an even more confused look.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester, but if I may ask, why?" she said. He just shook his head.

"For Regionals, you guys are going to be performing…..wait for it…U2!" he exclaimed. The group let out a shocked gasp and then excited chatter.

"We are so going to win this," Rachel said.

-FS-

**A.N. I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I had finals and graduation to worry about, but now I'm on summer vacation, so I'm all yours. I'll start cranking out chapters on the double. A few more chapters are left of "Falling Slowly", but then the sequel "If This Is It" will be starting. Readers, I am so thankful that you're still reading this story, because I have been unpredictable about updates. I will try to update more frequently, hopefully at least one chapter per week. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**

**P.S. Glee Live came to my state, only about 30 minutes-1 hour away, but I couldn't go. Cory Monteith was only about an hour away from me and I couldn't go! What has gone wrong with the world?**


	30. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

One week. Only one more week until Regionals. The New Directions were in the choir room, practicing their setlist for the hundredth time that week. Mr. Shuester had finally given them a break from dancing. All of the students plopped into the chairs, catching theirs breaths.

"Was Mr. Shuester this hard last year?" Alison asked. Quinn lifted her head up from the chairs she was laying on.

"No, but Mr. Shuester doesn't want a repeat of last year," Quinn said. Mr. Shuester came back into the room, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Okay, guys, I was thinking that we could take the group number from the top again. A couple of you are missing the turn at the end," Mr. Shuester said. The group groaned again and sat straight in their seats again. Just as the music for the number was about to start, a man and a woman walked into the choir room. The couple looked to be in the early forties; the man wore glasses and was balding slightly while the woman had blonde hair with the touch of gray in it. The woman was dressed in a light pink dress while the man wore a blazer with jeans. The group looked at them in confusion and shock.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Santana asked. Mr. Shuester shot Santana a scolding look and turned to the couple.

"Sorry about that. I'm Will Schuester and this is New Directions. Are you looking for someone?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"We're coming to see our baby," the woman said. The second after she said that, Alison stood up from her seat.

"Mom? Dad?" Alison asked. She jumps down from the risers and walks over to them, encasing them into a large hug. She pulls back and smiles largely at them.

"Everyone, this is Matthew and Sarah Berry. My parents," Alison said to the group.

"Berry? That's Rachel's last name," Brittany said.

"Yeah, Rachel's dad and my dad are brothers," Alison explained.

"That means more Jews," Puck said. Matthew and Sarah shook their heads in response.

"Actually, we're not Jewish. I was born Jewish, just like my brother Hiram was, but I wasn't as dedicated to the faith as he was. When I met Sarah, I converted to Christianity for her," Matthew said, smiling at his wife fondly. Rachel stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matthew," Rachel said, hugging both of them.

"Do my fathers know you are in town yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to see my brother yet. How is he? Still busy working all the time?" Matthew replied.

"Yes, Daddy is still working, but he is actually on a break between cases, so he's free. Why don't you both come over to our house for dinner tonight? You guys can catch up and talk," Rachel suggested.

"That's a great idea, Rachel. We'll be there around six or so," Sarah said. Alison hugged her parents good-bye. Sarah and Matthew left the room, leaving everyone looking Alison, who was sporting a large grin. Alison and Rachel went back to their seats.

"I can't believe they're really here," Alison said, shaking her head.

"When's the last time you saw them?" Santana asked.

"Before I moved here in August. I've talked to them on the phone a couple times, but other than that I haven't seen them," Alison answered.

"Where do they live?" Quinn asked.

"We used to live in Wilton, which is near New York. But my dad got a new job in France," Alison replied.

"That's really far away from here," Sam said. Alison just shrugged.

"It was either I go with them, stay in Wilton, or move here," Alison replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Mercedes asked.

"I didn't want to go to France with them and I didn't want to be alone in Wilton. I hate Wilton. And when Uncle Hiram and Uncle Leroy offered for me to live with them, I just couldn't pass it up." The group nodded.

"Although it is great that Alison's parents are back, we really need to continue practice. Come on, guys. The group number from the top," Mr. Shuester said. The students groaned before getting up.

-FS-

The Berry's were all sitting at the dinner table. Alison was sitting next to Rachel, across her parents. Hiram and Leroy were sitting at the heads of the table.

"So, what are you doing in Lima, Matthew?" Leroy asked.

"Well, I finished my cases in Paris, so the company moved me back to the states. In Ohio actually," Matthew said. Everyone at the table looked at him in shock.

"Really? You're moving back to Ohio?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, Lima actually," Sarah said. Alison had a smile playing at her lips.

"You're moving to Lima?" Alison asked. Her father and mother nodded.

"Yes. The house is only a block away from here," Matthew said. Alison's smile grew.

"That's great, Mom and Dad. Now I can see you whenever I want to," she said. Sarah and Matthew looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Sweetheart, we're moving this close so you can stay with us. We want you to live with us," Matthew said. Alison's smile dropped from her face.

"Wh-what?" Alison asked disbelievingly.

"We want you to move back in with us. If it's all right with Hiram and Leroy, of course," Sarah said. Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and both nodded.

"Of course it's all right. You're her parents, and she can move in with you, but only if she wants to," Hiram said. Everyone turned to look at Alison.

"Um….um….," Alison said, before jumping out of her seat and running up the stairs. The group looked at each other, each of them wearing equal masks of concern and worry. Rachel stood up from her seat.

"I'll go check on her," Rachel said. When Rachel reached Alison's door, she tentatively knocked. She heard a faint murmur and opened the door. Rachel found Alison laying on her side, crying. Rachel walked to the bed, sitting down delicately next to Alison. Alison sat up, facing Rachel, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

"I miss them so much, but living with you and Uncle Leroy and Hiram really makes me happy. I like being able to talk to you whenever I want to. And I don't want to make the wrong choice," Alison said, her voice catching a couple times. Rachel hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Alison, we won't get mad if you choose your parents. They are your parents after all. And we'll still talk in school and in glee," Rachel said.

"But, it won't be the same. After living with you guys, you're like a sister to me and Uncle Leroy and Hiram are like another set of dads. I won't see them very often," Alison said.

"We can have weekly dinners, just the four of us or including your parents. And you can come by whenever you want. Your room will always be open," Rachel suggested.

"Really?" Alison said, her tears stopping.

"Really," Rachel said with a smile and a nod.

"You guys can come over whenever too. Plus, we'll talk and text each other all the time. I mean, what's going to happen in the mornings and I need help with what to wear?" Rachel laughed and hugged Alison again. Alison dried the tears from her cheeks.

They walked back downstairs, seeing Sarah, Matthew, Hiram, and Leroy all standing by the stairs, worry in their eyes. Alison and Rachel walked down and stood in front of them.

"I made my decision. Mom, Dad, I would love to move in with you. Uncle Hiram, Uncle Leroy, don't expect that because I don't live here anymore that you won't see my around. I will be coming over frequently to see Rachel and to see you," Alison said with a small laugh. Alison steps towards Hiram and Leroy, encasing them into a hug. As she pulled back she kissed each of them on the cheek. Alison turned to her parents.

"So, when am I moving in?" Alison asked.

"This weekend. The furniture is coming on Saturday so you can come either day. Don't worry about the furniture about your room; we ordered some for you in case you said yes," Sarah said. Alison nodded and smiled at them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday," Alison said. Her parents nodded. Alison stepped forward and hugged them. Sarah and Matthew said goodbye to Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel and then left. After they drove away Alison kissed Hiram and Leroy on the cheeks.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Alison said. Hiram and Leroy nodded at her. Alison walked up the stairs and fell on her bed. She smiled largely before falling asleep, dreaming of a new house with happy memories.

-FS-

When Alison entered the choir room, she immediately walked to Mr. Shuester.

"Mr. Shuester, I have an announcement I'd like to make, if that's all right with you," Alison said. Mr. Shuester nodded and smiled at her.

"Just make it quick. We still have lots of work to do for Regionals," Mr. Shuester said. Alison nodded and walked to the middle of the room.

"Everyone, if I can please have your attention," Alison called out. The group looked over at her and took their seats.

"As you know, my parents have recently come to Lima. Last night, they told me that they have bought a house and want me to move back in with them. And I said yes," Alison said. Shock crossed everyone's features, except for Rachel, who just smiled knowingly.

"Does this mean you're moving somewhere else?" Finn asked. Alison shook her head.

"No, of course not. The house is literally a block from Rachel's. I'm still going to go here, I'm just living with my parents now," Alison explained. The group let out sounds of relief.

"When are you moving?" Mercedes asked.

"This Saturday. I have this entire week to pack," Alison said.

"If you need help just call us," Quinn said. Alison smiled at her.

"Thank you. I might even take you up on that offer. I guess that's it. We can go back to rehearsal now, Mr. Shuester," Alison said, walking back to her seat.

"Alright, now we need to practice the dance steps a few more times. A few of you are still not getting the timing right," Mr. Shuester said.

-FS-

A few days later, Finn was in Alison's room with her, surrounded by boxes. Alison was in her closet, placing all of her shoes in a box. Finn was supposed to be putting the books from Alison's bookcase into a book, but he quickly got bored.

"Moving's boring," Finn said. Alison peeked her head out from the closet.

"We've only been doing this for 20 minutes," Alison said.

"Yeah, but you're making me put books away," Finn said. Alison rolled her eyes and went back into the closet.

"The faster you get that done, that faster you get to pack my underwear drawer," Alison called out. Finn's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Finn called back, his voice filled with excitement. Alison stuck her head back out.

"No," Alison said, giggling at how quickly Finn's face went from excitement to sadness.

"Not cool," he mumbled. Alison giggled louder before turning back to the closet. Finn sighed before turning back to the bookcase. He began to throw books into the book, not even looking at them long enough. He was about to throw another one in when he noticed the cover.

The book was thicker than normal, and had a picture of him and Alison on the cover. He opened the book, seeing "Alison and Finn" in pink lettering on the first page. He turned the page, seeing two pictures of him and her: one of them in Finn's living room, showing them sleeping on the couch together cuddling, and another of them after a football game, Finn in his football uniform and Alison is her Cheerios uniform. They were smiling at each other, their arms wrapped around each other. Both of those pictures had been taken before the Erika thing, and they looked so happy.

"Babe, what's this?" Finn called out. Alison stuck out her head to look at him. When she saw the book in his hands, she blushed and walked over to him.

"It's a scrapbook of you and me. I like making them, so I made one for us. I have one with about family and one about my friends too," Alison explained, pulling out the other scrapbooks. The family one had a picture of Alison and her parents and another of Hiram, Leroy, Rachel, and Alison. The friends one had a group picture of the New Directions on it.

"It's stupid," Alison said, putting the three books in the box.

"No, it's not," he said, grabbing her hand. Alison smiled at him and kissed him.

"I think we should take a break from packing," Alison said, leading him to the bed. Finn smirked at her before laying on the bed next to her.

-FS-

It was finally Saturday, and surprisingly some of the New Directions came to help Alison move. Rachel, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, and even Kurt came to help move boxes and unpack. Although, Kurt wasn't actually moving any boxes, he was just dictating where they had to go.

Alison was in her new room, surrounded by boxes. Puck and Finn were moving a couch for her mother downstairs, and Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt were unpacking things from boxes with Alison.

"Was it weird not living with your parents for 10 months?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I couldn't just go to them to talk. We only talked about once a month. But, I actually liked not living with them. I missed them, of course, but living with Uncle Hiram, Uncle Leroy, and Rachel gave me the opportunity to meet all of you. If I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have started dating Finn, or becoming best friends with Quinn, or becoming friends with any of you," Alison said. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel pulled Alison in for a group hug.

"Alright, ladies. We need to finish unpacking so I can decorate this room," Kurt said as they all pulled back. The girls laughed and went back to unpacking.

-FS-

Alison was sitting in her new room, looking all around her. After they had unpacked all of the boxes, Alison, Kurt, and the girls put it all away and had Finn and Puck move the furniture all over the room.

Her cell phone suddenly blared "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's. Alison picked it up and clicked 'accept call'.

"Hey, Finn," Alison said into the phone.

"Hey, Ali," Finn said.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked.

"Playing COD. You?" Finn replied.

"I'm in my new room. My parents went out tonight so I'm all alone," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked. Alison heard rummaging through the phone and then heard a door slam.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," Finn said. Alison giggled.

"See you then," she said. Finn hung up and Alison smiled. She jumped off her bed, running down the stairs.

-FS-

**A.N. Next chapter is Regionals! I'm sorry that this took so long; it was just really hard to write. I will try to get the Regionals chapter up soon. Please review and message me. I'm sad, because there's only a few more chapter of Falling Slowly. But then my sequel starts, so I'm still somewhat happy. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	31. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

The New Directions piled off the bus as soon as they pulled into the theater parking lot. The group immediately walked to their dressing rooms, the guys changing into their black pants, black shirts, and dark purple ties, while the girls changed into their dark purple dresses and purple headbands. They walked into the auditorium, sitting down immediately. They watched as the Warblers stepped on the stage, cheering loudly for them as they noticed Kurt. Blaine and Kurt stepped forward as the music began playing.

*Blaine=_italicized, _Kurt=**bold**, both=_**bold italicized**_, Warblers=underline_*** **_

_Comparisons are easily done _Blaine looked from the audience to Kurt.  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you **_Kurt walked over to Blaine, the Warblers harmonizing behind them.  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
**_(Spending the night, spending the night)  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
**_**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter **Blaine stepped back as Kurt stepped forward, the spotlight changing to focus on Kurt.  
**Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
**(Taste your mouth)  
**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
**_**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you **_Kurt moved back to Blaine, and they looked from each other to the audience while singing.  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
**_(Spending the night, spending the night)  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
**__You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
**_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
**_(Spending the night, spending the night)  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes  
I'd like to stay, stay**_

The crowd erupted in applause as Kurt did a little bow. Kurt went back to his place in line while Blaine stayed in the front. The music began for the next song, as the Warblers began moving to the beat.

_You're so hypnotizing _Blaine sang as the Warblers began harmonizing behind him.  
_Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing _Blaine and the Warblers began dancing.  
_Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_  
_You're so supersonic  
__Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial  
__This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
__It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_  
_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

The audience applauded loudly as the Warblers bowed. They made their way off stage as Aural Intensity made their way onstage. New Directions went into their green room, the room filling with nervous excitement. Alison began pacing back and forth, and Finn looked at her in amusement.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Finn asked. Alison turned to look at him.

"I'm…I'm pacing," Alison said.

"Why are you pacing?" he asked.

"Because I'm nervous. Really, really nervous," Alison replied. Finn walked over to her.

"Babe, you don't need to be nervous. We're going to sound great," Finn said. Alison sighed and lowered her head.

"I know, but there are more people here, like my parents. And you guys lost last year; I don't want to lose this for you guys again," Alison said. Finn lifted her head.

"Ali, we lost last year because we were up against Vocal Adrenaline. And we didn't have you, so we're sure to win this year," Finn said. Alison smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, Finn. You know-" Alison began, but was quickly cut off by Mr. Shuester.

"Gather 'round, guys," Mr. Shuester said. All of the New Directions sat down in the couches surrounded Mr. Shuester.

"I know that you guys are nervous for today, but I know we're going to win. It's because we're different from the other teams, and that's because of all of you. Every single one of you contributes to this club in a great way, and I'll be proud of you no matter what the judges say," Mr. Shuester said. The New Directions clapped loudly.

A soundperson came out to tell them that they were about to go on. The group stood up and walked towards the stage, Alison and Finn going to where the auditorium doors were. They stood behind the closed doors, the audience only a few feet from them. Finn looked over to Alison, who was smiling at him. Finn began to walk over to her, and Alison took a few steps forward.

"Break a leg," Alison said. After Finn gave her a confused look, Alison giggled.

"It means good luck," she said. Finn nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"I need a good luck kiss," Finn said, smirking. Alison smiled before pecking him lightly on the lips. Finn pouted at her.

"Nuh-uh. That's not even a real kiss," he said. She playfully rolled her eyes before meeting Finn's lips in a deep kiss. They eventually pulled away, walking back to their spots. They smiled at each other one final time before the music began playing.

*Finn=**bold**, Alison=_italicized, _Both=_**bold italicized**__*_

**See the stone set in your eyes **Finn opened the door, walking into the auditorium while singing.  
**See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
**_Sleight of hand and twist of fate _Alison opened her door, walking down the aisle.  
_On a bed of nails he makes me wait  
And I wait without you  
__**With or without you **_The both of them continued walking down the aisles, until they reached a section of the seats that had a large gap, where they began to walk towards each other.  
_**With or without you **_Finn and Alison walked past one another, looking straight into the other's eyes.  
_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
__**With or without you **_Alison and Finn were on opposite aisles, walking down them continuing to sing to each other.  
_**With or without you, oh  
I can't live  
With or without you **_Finn and Alison ran onto the stage.  
_And you give yourself away  
_**And you give yourself away  
**_And you give  
_**And you give  
**_**And you give yourself away  
**_**My hands are tied **Finn wrapped his arms around Alison, who twirled away.  
**My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose  
**_And you give yourself away  
_**And you give yourself away  
**_And you give  
_**And you give  
**_**And you give yourself away  
With or without you  
With or without you, oh  
I can't live  
With or without you  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
**__**Oh, oh, oh  
With or without you  
**__With or without you, oh I can't live  
__**With or without you **_Finn and Alison walked towards each other.  
_**With or without you **_Finn and Alison were face to face as the song ended, and they smiled.

The music ended, and Finn and Alison walked onto the risers as Sam and Quinn came out with the other New Directions. Quinn and Sam stood in front of the risers, smiling at each other.

*Quinn=_italicized_, Sam=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized, **_Group=underline_*** **_

_I have climbed highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
__**Only to be with you **_Sam and Quinn sang to each other, standing on opposite sides of the stage.  
_**Only to be with you  
**_**I have run **Sam and Quinn started walking towards one another.  
**I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
**_**These city walls  
Only to be with you  
**_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for The New Direction came in, harmonizing with each other.  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
**I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like a fire  
This burning desire  
**_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone  
_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for The New Directions began to couple dance along to the music.  
I believe in the Kingdom Come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
But yes I'm still running  
You broke the bonds  
And you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of my shame  
Oh my shame  
You know I believe it  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
_**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for **_Sam and Quinn ended the song facing each other before they ran to their spots on the risers.

The crowd clapped loudly as the New Directions took position for their final song. They began to dance as the music came on, then ended as Artie began singing.

*Artie=**bold**, Tina=_italicized_,Puck=**bold underline**, Rachel=_**bold italicized**_, All=underline*

**One man come in the name of love **Artie rolled forward, Tina standing besides him.  
**One man come and go  
**_One man come he to justify  
One man to overthrow  
_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
**One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
****One man he resist****  
**_**One man washed on an empty beach  
One man betrayed with a kiss  
**_In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love The pairs began to dance, Mike and Brittany performing difficult jumps and flips, while the others performed simple twirls and spins.  
**Early morning, April 4 **The New Directions stopped dancing as Artie and Rachel stepped forward.  
**Shot rings out in the Memphis sky  
**_**Free at last, they took your life  
They could not take your pride  
**_In the name of love The group began dancing again, then faced the audience, jumping up and down.  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love...

The music ended as the crowd burst into applause. The New Directions hugged each other before running off the stage. They went back to their dressing room, waiting for the judges' decision. After finally ten minutes, the judges made their decisions.

Aural Intensity, the New Directions, and the Warblers stood on stage, nervously awaiting the results. The New Directions were gripping each other's hands tightly. The Lt. Governor's wife came out, swaying slightly. She began rambling drunkenly, talking in slurs. After five minutes, she finally took out the envelope.

"And now, the winner…..the McKinley High School New Directions! You're going to New York!" the woman cried out. The New Directions began screaming, jumping up and down happily. Kurt and Blaine looked over at them sadly, before Rachel pulled them into a hug. Artie grabbed the trophy as they all made their way off stage. Finn was swinging Alison around while she laughed happily.

"We did it! We're going to New York!" Rachel yelled. The New Directions screamed out again.

"We did it, babe," Alison said to Finn.

"Yep, me and my girl," Finn said, pecking Alison's lips lightly. Artie held up the trophy in his lap.

"We won!" he yelled, the group yelling with him.-FS-

**A.N. I am so, so, so sorry for how long this took me. I just couldn't concentrate on it and was really distracted. I will try to update these chapters more often, and I plan on this long wait won't happen again. Review and leave me suggestions. If you give me ideas for songs, I'll try to incorporate them as best as I can. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	32. Chapter 30 part 1

Ch. 30 pt. 1

It had been a month since the New Directions won Regionals. Although they had enough members, they still needed more if they wanted to stand any chance against Vocal Adrenaline.

The New Directions were waiting in the choir room, per usual, talking and laughing with each other. Mr. Shuester walked in, clapping his hands to get their attention.

"Alright, everyone. We have a busy week this week. There's going to be a pep rally this Friday, and we are going to be performing!" Mr. Shuester said. The group of teens instantly groaned in unison.

"Really, Mr. Shue? Last time we had a pep rally we ended up singing "Push It" and caused a riot," Finn complained.

"I know our last performance was a little…suggestive, but-" Mr. Shuester began.

"A little suggestive, Mr. Shue? We were banned from singing any song other than "99 Luft Balloons" or songs about Jesus," Tina said.

"Yes, but we did gain Quinn, Santana, and Brittany from the performance and then later everyone else. We need to make this performance great, because we always need more members if we want to compete against Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals," Mr. Shuester said. Quinn raised her hand.

"I think we should do Britney Spears for this assembly," Quinn said.

"Umm…" Mr. Shuester began before Brittany interrupted him.

"No. I've been living in her shadow all my life," Brittany said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce. Britney Spears," Brittany explained. Mr. Shuester still looked confused but nodded his head anyway.

"Exactly. No Britney Spears. But, before we pick the song you guys will be singing, Miss Pillsbury would like to talk to all of you," he said, just as Emma and Carl walked in.

"Hello students! This is Dr. Carl Howell and Mr. Shuester agreed that he could come in to make sure you all have appropriate dental habits," Miss Pillsbury said, smiling at Carl happily.

"You're a dentist. You're one of the hottest ones I've seen," Santana said, smirking at Dr. Howell. He just smiled and shrugged.

"I get that a lot. Anyway, this is a plaque pill. You just chew it and if you have any plaque, your teeth will be stained blue," he said, passing out the pills to everyone. The group chewed on them, grimacing at the disgusting flavor. They all smiled at the same time, Puck turning to smile at Rachel before yelling in surprise.

"What?" Rachel said, taking her compact out and seeing her blue smile. Santana looked at both Brittany and Artie's completely blue smiles before grimacing. Finn looked to Alison and tilted his head confused.

"Why are your teeth all blue?" he asked, Alison moving her hand quickly to her mouth. She went over to Rachel and took the compact out of her hand.

"Ah!" Alison screamed. Rachel took the compact back and looked at her teeth with a frown.

"How is this possible? I floss between classes," Rachel said. Alison nodded her head.

"Yeah. Our parents believed in excellent grooming habits," Alison agreed. Carl shrugged.

"Sometimes it's genetic. Are anyone of you Jewish?" he asked, looking between Brittany, Artie, Rachel, and Alison. Rachel and Alison raised their hands.

"My dad is Jewish but he converted to Christianity," Alison said, still covering her mouth with her hand.

"My dad and my..mo-mother are both Jewish," Rachel said. Dr. Howell just nodded.

"Yeah, it runs in Jewish families. No matter how well your dental habits are, the plaque is still there," he explained, Rachel and Alison turned to look at each other and frowned.

"Well, all four of you are going to need to come in soon. You and you," Carl said pointing to Brittany and Artie, "are going to come in after school. Your other girls can come tomorrow." Alison and Rachel turned to look at him, and Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Shuester, can we go to the bathroom? I can't walk around all day with blue teeth," Rachel said. Mr. Shuester just nodded, Alison and Rachel sprinting out of the classroom. Carl smiled at the remaining teens.

-FS-

The next day, Brittany and Artie were talking as they walked into the choir room, where everyone was waiting.

"You had a Britney dream too?" Brittany asked, wheeling Artie in.

"Yeah. I sang "Stronger" on the football field. You?" Artie answered, pushing his glasses up.

"Mine was to "I'm a Slave For You". I looked so hot. After school I'll show you," Brittany said, Artie smirking. Mr. Shuester walked in, looking angry with his jaw clenched.

"Mr. Shuester, can we talk about our assembly songs now?" Quinn asked. Mr. Shuester didn't answer for a second but then looked at them.

"Sure. I have a few ideas but let's hear what you guys have," he said. Brittany raised her hand.

"I think we should do Britney Spears," Brittany said.

"Really Brittany? Didn't you say yesterday-" Will started.

"Yeah, but yesterday I had a Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and realized how amazing I am. Oh, and," Brittany said, turning to Rachel, "all of the solos are mine now. I sound amazing." Rachel gave her a shocked look and was about to talk back, but Mr. Shuester interrupted.

"No! No Britney. She's a horrible role model for you kids. Now, I was thinking some Michael Bublé for the performance," he said. Quinn raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, he's a good artist, but not for us to sing to the other kids our age. Everyone knows Britney and-" she began.

"No! No Britney and that's final," he said.

-FS-

Mr. Shuester walked out of Carl's office, looking at Rachel and Alison waiting in the main lobby.

"Hey, girls," he said, both looking up at him. He walked closer to him.

"What are you listening to and reading?" he asked. Rachel held up her book.

"It's the biography of Britney Spears," she said. Alison held up her I-Pod.

"It's my Britney play list. All of her hit songs, including her new one," she said.

"Oh. Well, if you girls want I can wait here with you," Mr. Shuester suggested. Both girls looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"It's alright, Mr. Shue. Al and I were just about to talk about Britney's life and career in music. We know how much you don't like her," Rachel said, before both girls gave Mr. Shuester a small smile. Carl walked out to the lobby.

"Rachel Berry? It's your turn now," he said, smiling at the two girls. Rachel picked her stuff and looked back at Alison.

"Do you want to stay out here?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be fine, Rae," Alison said, Rachel nodding before walking with Dr. Howell.

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here by yourself?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Mr. Shuester, I'm 17. I think I can wait out here by myself for half an hour. But thank you anyway. See you at school tomorrow," Alison said. Mr. Shuester got up and walked out of the building, waving to Alison on his way out. Rachel and Dr. Howell finally arrived at his exam room.

Rachel sat in the chair as Dr. Howell smiled at her.

"Alright. I'm going to put you under while I thoroughly clean your teeth," he said, raising the gas mask to Rachel's face.

-FS-

Rachel found herself standing in the hallway at her locker. She saw Puck walking towards her, but he stopped at a random student in the hallway. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead began singing.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all _She watched as Puck took money from the student.  
_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun _Puck walked to Rachel, smiling at her.  
_I know you told me I should stay away _Puck offered his hand for Rachel to take, and Rachel took it.  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray _They began to walk down the hall together.  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal _It now went to Puck lying on Rachel's bed, his arms behind his head, and Rachel sitting on the edge, looking at him.  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy _Rachel watched as Puck got up and kissed her forehead.  
_He is a villain by the devil's law _Rachel was walking outside and saw Puck throw Jacob into a dumpster.  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable _Rachel continued to watch him until he finally noticed her, offering her a smile.  
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-oh I know, should let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart _Puck's smile grew as he walked over to her.  
_And even I know this ain't smart  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal _Rachel was now singing to herself in her mirror.  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy  
And he's got my name _Rachel looked down at a photo of her and Puck, both of them smiling.  
_Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk) _Rachel and Puck were walking down the hallway, his arm around her shoulders, people looking over at them.  
_Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear I don't care_ Rachel leaned her head on his arm as they walked.  
_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal _Rachel was on her bed again as her and Puck lied down on it, cuddling with each other.  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal (Oh-oh I know, should let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational, (But no)  
It's physical (I know)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright (Should have let go)  
All reason aside (But no)  
I just can't deny, I love the guy _Puck leaned over and kissed Rachel.

-FS-

Rachel blinked her eyes as she woke up to Dr. Howell peering over her.

"Well, the cleaning went well. I recommend that you stay away from staining foods for the next week," Carl said, looking at Rachel with a confused look on his face. Rachel was drooling slightly and still looked slightly drugged out.

"Is this real life?" she asked, speaking with a slight lisp. Carl laughed before going into the lobby.

"You! You're related to Rachel, right?" he asked, looking at Alison. She nodded.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," Alison answered.

"Well, Rachel is still slightly under the gas I knocked her out with. Do you have anyone you can call to pick her up?" he asked. Alison nodded again, pulling out her phone. She quickly dialed in her uncles' number.

"Hey Uncle Hiram. Yeah, it's Alison. Rachel and I are at the dentist's and we're gonna need you to pick us up. Rachel got put under the gas and I'm guessing I will be too, and we can't drive after it. Alright, Rachel is gonna stay in the room with me because she's so out of it. See you soon. Bye," Alison said into the phone. Alison closed the phone and put it in her bag.

"Her dad is coming to get us. Can she stay in the room with us? I don't want her sitting out here alone when she's all drugged up like that," Alison said, picking up her stuff. Carl shrugged.

"I don't care. Now, let's go clean your teeth!" he exclaimed, walking Alison back to the room. When they got there, Rachel was trying to pick at her shirt, a dazed confused look on her face. Alison lightly touched her arm and Rachel looked up, a bright smile coming over her face.

"Al! You're here! I thought I was all alone," Rachel said, still speaking with a slight lisp. Alison giggled before helping Rachel up.

"Come on, Rae. You're going to sit here while I get my teeth done. Don't move, alright?" Alison said, sitting Rachel in another chair in the room. Rachel nodded before closing her eyes again. Alison sat down in the chair and Dr. Howell picked up the gas mask again.

"I'm gonna give you some gas, which will knock you out, alright?" he asked, before putting the mask on Alison's face.

-FS-

Alison found herself standing in the hallways at school by her locker. She was now wearing short white skirt and a red, plastic looking tank top. Her hair was down, her bang put behind her ear and her hair sticking up slightly at the crown. Music began playing and Alison closed her locker.

_Mmm, yeah  
__Mmm  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _Finn walked over but Alison just ignored his presence. He touched her arm and she just shook her head and smirked at him.  
_I think I did it again  
I made you believe  
__We're more than just friends _She motioned between them and shook her head.  
_Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush _Alison slid her hand down Finn's chest, but right before it hit his belt buckle she took it off.  
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious _Alison turned away from Finn, a group of Cheerios suddenly coming over.  
_'Cause to lose all my senses _Alison began walking, the Cheerios following her. Finn watched her with a shocked expression on his face.  
_That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...I did it again _Alison and the Cheerios began dancing, rolling their body.  
_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _The girls motioned to their hearts, and then moved their hands in front of them.  
_Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above _The girls raised their arms, moving their hips.  
_I'm not that innocent _Each word was punctuated by moving their hips from one side to another, Alison ending with both hands on her hips. Alison was now in a long sleeved tight white turtleneck that cut off at her stomach and white shorts. She was lying on a circular bed, a group a guys lying on the ground surrounding it in a circle.  
_You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, _Alison moved around on the bed, moving her arms over her head and bending her legs. The guys were dancing on the ground, moving their bodies around.  
_They truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways _Alison sat up, the guys around her standing up. Two of them came forward and lifted Alison up by her arms and lowered her to the floor.  
_But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh  
__Oops!...I did it again _Alison and the guys started to roll their bodies, moving their arms down their bodies.  
_I played with your heart, got lost in the game _They motioned to the hearts, and then in front of them.  
_Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above _The guys and Alison lifted their arms above their heads, Alison moving her hips while she did.  
_I'm not that innocent _Alison punctuated each word with a hip move from one side to another, ending with both hands on her hips.  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _Alison was now standing in the gym, wearing a short white skirt and a tight red cut off tank top. She walked up to Finn who was standing on the sidelines.  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _Finn smiled as Alison reached him.  
"Ali, before you go, there's something I want you to have," Finn said, handing a large blue stone to Alison.  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" Alison trailed off.  
"Yeah, yes it is," Finn said, nodding his head.  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end?" Alison asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you."  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." Alison said, before walking away with a smirk, leaving Finn to watch her walking away with a surprised look. Alison walked over to the full squad of Cheerios, both the girls and the guys on the squad watching her.  
_Oops!...I did it again to your heart _All at once, Alison and the Cheerios began dancing, rolling their hips and arms up and down their bodies. The girl Cheerios began singing backup to Alison.  
_Got lost in this game, oh baby _The girls continued moving their hips to the beat of the song.  
_Oops!...You  
__Oops!…You think that I'm sent from above _The girls raised their arms, moving their hips.  
_I'm not that innocent _Each word was punctuated by moving their hips from one side to another, Alison ending with both hands on her hips  
_Again  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game _Everyone motioned to the hearts, and then pointed to Finn, who was still watching in shock and surprise.  
_Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above _The girls raised their arms, moving their hips.  
_I'm not that innocent _Each word was punctuated by moving their hips from one side to another, Alison ending with both hands on her hips  
_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game _The group pointed to their hearts again, and pointed at Finn, who was now watching on with sadness.  
_Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above _The girls and guys raised their arms over their heads, except for Alison, who moved her arms down. She stepped forward and the group around her stopped moving. _  
I'm not that innocent _Alison put her hands on her hips and moved her head to look at Finn, ending the song with a smirk on her face.

-FS-

Alison woke up to Dr. Howell poking her repeatedly.

"Hey, time to wake up," Carl said. Alison looked up at him, her mouth open and drool slightly coming out of it.

"Huh?" Alison said, her eyes slightly dazed.

"You glee kids just don't sit still. You're always moving and wiggling around," he said, taking the bib off of Alison. Alison just continued to look at him dazed.

-FS-

The next day, Finn was standing at his locker and he checked his phone again. Alison hadn't texted him since before her dentist's appointment, and he was becoming worried. He also tried to text Rachel, but she wouldn't answer either. He looked over at Puck who was standing near the other side of lockers.

"Did you hear from Rachel yet?" Finn asked. Puck looked over and shook his head.

"Anything from Alison?" he asked, Finn shaking his head no.

He was about to text Alison again when he heard a collective gasp in the hallway, followed by complete silence. He turned around to see Alison and Rachel walking down the hallway together, their arms linked. This was a normal sight, the only difference being in the amount of clothing each girl normally wore.

Rachel was wearing a short blue schoolgirl skirt, dark gray knee high socks, black Mary Janes, a cut off dark pink tank top with a tied white blouse over it, and a gray cardigan over the whole look. Rachel also had her hair in braided pigtails.

Alison was wearing a short white dress that had small bits of lace on it. She had three strands of pearls, all at different lengths. She had almost knee length white boots on, and her hair was straightened so that it hit below her shoulders.

Finn continued staring until he realized that everyone was staring at _his_ girlfriend. He grabbed a hoodie from his locker and shut it loudly, moving to follow the girls. Puck moved to stand next to him, carrying a hoodie of his own.

"Here, aren't you cold?" Finn asked, placing his hoodie over Alison's shoulders. Puck then put his hoodie on Rachel's shoulders. Alison and Rachel both looked at each other before looking at their boyfriends slightly confused.

"No, I'm fine," Alison said, sliding the hoodie off of her shoulders. Rachel took the hoodie off of her shoulders and handed it to Puck. Finn grabbed Alison's hand and brought her over to the lockers, while Puck did the same thing to Rachel. Alison and Rachel looked at each other again while Puck and Finn moved to stand in front of them.

"What is wrong with you two?" Rachel asked, as Finn and Puck looked from left to right multiple times.

"What is wrong with you two? What are you wearing?" Finn asked. Both girls looked at their boyfriends.

"We were inspired by Britney. I'm channeling her look in her "Hit Me Baby One More Time" video while Alison is wearing her outfit from the VMA's when Madonna and her kissed," Rachel explained.

"Babe, you look hot, but I don't like you wearing this for every guy to see. I should be the only who sees you in this," Puck said.

"I don't see what's wrong with our outfits," Alison asked.

"I'm pretty sure a guy broke up with his girlfriend just to stare at you," Finn said.

"I think you too are mad that Al and I are finally getting attention from other than you," Rachel said.

"Well, yeah," Puck and Finn said in unison.

"Well, you are going to have to deal with it because Rae and I like our new looks and you aren't going to stop us," Alison said. She looked at Rachel and then began to walk away, Rachel in step with her. Puck and Finn instantly began following them.

"Babe, come on. Can you please just change?" Puck asked.

"Nope," Rachel replied, without even turning her head. Karofsky and Azimio began to walk towards them, stopping to look at Alison and Rachel.

"Baby, you can hit me any time you want if you're wearing that!" Azimio exclaimed, causing Rachel to brightly smile.

"Yeah. Why do the gay guys get the hot chicks?" Karofsky said, looking at Alison. Alison and Rachel smiled before waving at them. Azimio and Karofsky walked away and Rachel and Alison turned back around.

"Did you see that? They were personifying you," Puck said.

"Objectifying," Rachel corrected.

"Whatever. Why can you feel safe while we have to worry about guys staring at your..assets?" Finn asked.

"Finn, how do you think we feel when the Cheerios hang off of you. Now, we are both on the same level, with people looking at us," Alison said.

"But you didn't have to worry about them trying to touch us or something," Finn said. Alison turned around and looked at him.

"Really Finn? Because I do. I'm not changing to make you feel more comfortable. I like what I'm wearing and I don't see a problem in it," Alison said, before taking Rachel's arm and walking away. Rachel looked behind at Puck and Finn and mouthed "sorry." Finn turned to the lockers by his side and slammed his fist on one of them.

"Sorry dude," Puck said. Finn just looked at him.

"This sucks," Finn said, before beginning to walk to his next class, Puck following him.

-FS-

**A.N. Sorry, but I had to split this chapter into 2 parts because it was so long. So sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm starting to get my inspiration back. Please continued reading and reviewing.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	33. Chapter 30 part 2

Ch. 30 part 2

The New Directions, minus Rachel and Alison, were waiting for Mr. Shuester to walk in. Puck and Finn kept glancing at the doorway, anxiously waiting to see if their girlfriends would walk in.

"Why are you guys staring at the door?" Quinn asked, Puck and Finn quickly moving their heads to look at her.

"Ali and Rachel aren't back yet. We haven't seen them since first period," Finn answered, moving to look back at the door. Mr. Shuester walked in and smiled at the group.

"We have a performance today, but it will be in the auditorium. So, everyone, follow me," he said, leading the group to the auditorium. The teens sat down in the audience and looked at the stage expectantly, looking around them to see who was on the stage.

Suddenly, two spotlights shone on two cage looking boxes with metals poles keeping whatever was inside contained. Music began playing, and Rachel and Alison turned around in the cages, revealing their ringleader outfits. Rachel had a red ringleader jacket while Alison had a black one, but both of their hair was styled into 40s waves, with hats covering their faces.

*Rachel=_italicized_, Alison=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_There's only two types of people in the world_ Rachel began singing, placing her hands through the bars.  
_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
__Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
__Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
_**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots **(_Call the shots_)  
**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot** Alison sang, motioning her hands down her body.  
**When I put on a show  
****I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins **Alison rotated her head, the hat moving to reveal her face.  
**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
**_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_ Rachel moved her hat, showing off more of her face.  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
__**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus **_The girls began dancing in the cages, moving their body up and down provocatively.  
_**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
**__**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
**__**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**_ Suddenly, a group of guys came onto the stage, opening the cages and releasing Rachel and Alison.  
_There's only two types of guys out there_ Rachel ran her hands down two of the guys' chests, before removing them.  
_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
__So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
__I run a tight ship so beware  
_**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots** (_Call the shots_) Alison began dancing with one of the guys before spinning next to Rachel.  
**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
****When I put on a show  
****I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
****Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
**_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
__Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
__**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus **_The girls and guys began dancing in unison, performing body rolls and movements with their arms.  
_**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
**__**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
**__**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus  
**__Let's go _The teens began an even more complicated dance, each girl dancing with three guys at the same time.  
**Let me see what you can do  
**_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
_**Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus **Rachel and Alison moved to dance next to each other, the guys moving to stand behind them.  
_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
**__**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
**__**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
**__**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus  
**__**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
**__**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
**__**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do **_The guys moved, three guys picking up each girl.  
_**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**_ The girls ended with their arms up in poses as the guys held them.

The New Directions burst out into applause, clapping loudly. The guys set down Rachel and Alison before leaving the stage, each girl bowing and showing a large grin. The group continued to clap until Will cleared his throat.

"That was a really great performance, girls. But, why did you choose that song?" he asked. Rachel and Alison looked at each other before Rachel stepped forward.

"Alison and I both recently went to the dentist's, where under anesthesia, we both had different Britney Spears fantasies. We were inspired by her to change our style and we both really want to perform her for the assembly," Rachel said, Alison nodding along with her.

"Now girls, we've already gone over this. I already-" Mr. Shuester began, before Santana interrupted him.

"Mr. Shue, I wants to sing Britney with my Britts at the assembly, and what Auntie Tana wants, she gets. If we don't sing Britney, I will go all Snixx on you," she threatened, glaring at the teacher. Mr. Shuester merely smiled in response.

"I know. That's why I'm finally agreeing with you guys. Britney Spears will give us a great opportunity to recruit new members," he said. Shock and surprise crossed all the kids' faces, before disbelief crossed them.

"Seriously, Mr. Shue?" Tina asked. Will nodded.

"Yep. I even have the perfect song choice for you guys. But we need to start working on the choreography now because it's somewhat complicated." The teens let out noises of joy and clapped before they all ran back on the stage, moving the props from Rachel and Alison's performance while the two cousins went backstage to change.

-FS—

The New Directions stood in the middle of the gym, the lights all out as they stood on the platform. They watched as Principal Figgins walked up, bringing a microphone with him.

"Students, the toilets that were flooding a month ago are now fixed. Lunch lady Sandy is also back from her stunt at rehab, so please welcome her back with our McKinley spirit. And here are, the New Directions," he said monotonously, before grabbing the microphone stand and moving to sit in the bleachers.

*Brittany=_italicized_, Rachel=**bold**, Quinn=_**bold italicized**_, Alison=**bold underline**, Santana=_italicized underline_, Everyone=normal*

[Spoken]  
_It's Britney, Bitch_ A single light flashed on, moving from person to person as the teens moved their shoulders to the beat. The group stood in three straight lines. _ I see you, __And I just wanna dance with you  
__Haha  
__Every time they turn the lights down _The light focused on Brittany before multiple lights came on, showing the group. The guys were dressed in black pants, black button downs, and white suspenders. The girls wore tight black pants, a tight white t-shit, and a black vest. The whole group had black fedoras on their heads.  
_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_ Brittany stepped forward, Quinn and Alison stepping behind so that they formed a "v". The other teens split into groups, performing a seductive dance as pairs, minus Artie.  
_You got my display of affection_ The girls moved their hips along with the beat as the others continued their dance.  
_Feels like no one else in the room_ (but you) The three girls moved into one corner of the platform in front of the New Directions dancing as Rachel and Santana moved into the other one.  
**We can get down like there's no one around **Rachel and Santana began dancing seductively as the teens behind them danced to the beat.  
**We keep on rocking, we keep on rocking  
****Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
****They keep watching, keep watching  
****Feels like the crowd was saying **The New Directions split into two groups on both sides of the stage, with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. They all began dancing with their fedoras, the guys doing one move as the girls did another.  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme A few members of the crowd began standing up and dancing along to the beat of the music, which Mr. Shuester noticed, causing him to smile.  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more The group split off again, with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany standing in one corner of the stage as the teens went into pairs to dance.  
_**The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall **_Quinn, Santana, and Brittany began moving hands up and down the bodies in unison as the pairs danced seductively with each other.  
_**You got me in a crazy position**_ (uh huh)  
_**If you're on a mission**_ (ooh)  
_**You got my permission oh **_They changed positions again, with Alison, Mike, and Finn moving into the other corner, where the three began to dance together.  
**We can get down like there's no one around** Mike lifted Alison up as she wrapped her legs around her waist. He dipped her and she put her hands on the ground, back flipping out of the lift with Finn catching her.  
**We keep on rocking, we keep on rocking  
****Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing** Alison rubbed her hands down Finn's chest, moving her hips along to the beat.  
**They keep watching, keep watching  
****Feels like the crowd was saying  
**Gimme gimme more The group began dancing with their hats again, moving to the beat and moving sexily.  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more The group moved around the platform, the guys beginning to surround the girls in one huge circle.  
[Spoken]  
_I just can't control myself, more  
__They want more?  
__Well I'll give them more_ (_ow_!) The girls pushed the guys away from them, the guys landed on the ground showing the girls.  
Gimme gimme more The girls danced by themselves, dragging the hats down their bodies suggestively.  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more (_Gimme more_)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more (_Ooh_) The guys stood up and moved to stand in one line, while the girls moved to stand in front of them. They began to dance, with the guys doing one move with the hats while the girls did another.  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (_Gimme more yeah_)  
Gimme gimme more  
_Huh Gimme more gimme more  
__Gimme more gimme more babe  
__I just want more_ The girls began dancing in front of the guys suggestively, with one girl being paired to one guy. The guys danced along with their partners, doing sexily suggestive moves.  
_Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme_ Brittany stepped forward, jumping into a split before moving back into the girls' line.  
**Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme** Rachel stepped forward and ran her hands down her body, crouching low to the ground before going back to the line.  
_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme **_Quinn stepped forward, running her hat down her body before going back to the line.  
**Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme** Alison turned around and bent at the waist, showing her butt to the crowd and shaking it to the beat before going back into the line. The group finished in sexy poses, everyone doing a different one.

As the group finished the song in their poses, silence permeated the gym before suddenly, the crowd erupted in applause. The New Directions smiled at each other and bowed, as the crowd continued cheering. Suddenly, a fight broke out in the crowd, causing Sue to ring the fire alarm. The sprinklers turned on, soaking everyone and causing the crowd to run toward the nearest exits and cause a stampede near the doors. Will looked on in shock as the New Directions looked each other, mouths wide.

-FS-

Finn was at his locker, looking at the different books in there and getting confused as to which class he had next. He heard steps behind him and he turned around to see Alison, dressed in a strapless white baby doll dress with black polka dots, a black cardigan, and black flats. A light pink headband was in her hair and she wore the pink heart necklace that Finn bought her right before they started dating again.

"Hey," he said, closing his locker.

"Hi," was her response as Alison gave him a small smile, hints of her dimples being seen. The pair stood in silence before Finn stepped forward and wrapped Alison in a hug, which she returned. Finn set her down after a minute and stared into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ali. You don't need to change anything for me," he said. Alison shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have changed my wardrobe in the first place. It's not who I really am; I'm not the girl who can be sexy like that," Alison replied.

"Babe, you so are. You're the sexiest girl here at McKinley," Finn smirked, causing a blush to spread across Alison's fair skin. She smiled in spite of it.

"Thank you, baby. You're the sexiest guy here, you know," she smirked back. A cocky grin crossed Finn's face.

"Oh, I already knew that, Ali. Finn Hudson is a stud." Alison burst out laughing before grabbing his hand in hers. She began to pull him away from his locker, still giggling.

"Sure you are, Hudson. Whatever you say." A pout formed on Finn's lips, which Alison kissed away. She laughed again as they walked down the hallway.

-FS-

Finn and Alison had just sat down in the choir room with their friends when Mr. Shuester walked in, looking tired and almost worn down. The teens watched as Mr. Shuester walked to the center of the room without saying anything. They waited in silence for minutes as they began to look around at each other, unsure as what to do. Alison nudged Finn, who looked down at her startled.

Alison rolled her eyes before motioning to Mr. Shuester's still silent form. As Finn still looked at her in confusion, she leaned towards his ear and whispered, "You're the co-captain of this team. You're the leader, so be the leader right now." As she pulled back she saw the realization cross his features before he nodded. He untangled his hand from hers before standing up, walking over to the quiet teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Shue. Are you alright?" Finn asked, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. This seemed to break Will from his trance and he looked over at Finn, smiling slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about things I guess," Mr. Shuester answered, patting Finn on the back. Will cleared his throat as Finn returned to his seat, focusing on the group of students.

"Anyway, I just came back from talking to Principal Figgins," Mr. Shuester began, causing the teens to become nervous and anxious. A grin formed on Will's face.

"And he loved your performance, so he's taking some money from the Cheerios funds to give to us so we can buy a new set of costumes." With this, the teens let out noises of happiness, the guys fist-pounding as the girls high-fived each other.

"Now, although we did a good Britney Spear's number, she wouldn't be a good choice for Nationals. We still need to brainstorm ideas for numbers, guys," he continued, causing the kids to groan.

"Way to bring us down, Mr. Shue," Santana retorted, rolling her eyes. Will smiled at her before turning to write "Nationals" on the white board. The group took out their notebooks, all sighing loudly, before turning to face their teacher.

-FS-

**A.N. Alright, so I'm super sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy, and I know that that's not an excuse, but I'm gonna try to update more. So please don't kill me, cuz I'm trying. I'm almost done with school so I'll have more time to write and stuff. Falling Slowly will be ending soon and hopefully I can begin my sequel that I've planned, hopefully. And hopefully I'll write more for my other story, so I'm gonna be busy writing a lot. Please read and review. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	34. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

Finn and Alison were currently at his house, watching _Project Runway_ with Kurt and Blaine. Alison and Kurt were completely enthralled into the show, while Finn watched completely bored and Blaine watched with semi-interest.

"Babe, do we have-" Finn began, only to be immediately shushed by his girlfriend and brother. Finn rolled his eyes and tried to watch the show again, but giving up as soon as he saw a seemingly gay man burst into tears before throwing a pile of fabric on the ground. He eyed the remote on the table in front of him, placed directly in front of Alison and Kurt.

He waited for the moment that he knew both of them were distracted, and then he reached forward quickly and grabbed it, changing it to a football game that was on. Alison and Kurt both turned to glare at him, looking at him as if he committed a crime.

"Finn! Turn it back on _Project Runway_. It's the episode before the finale," Kurt screeched. Finn just smirked before waving it teasingly in front of him.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, put it back on our show now," Alison angrily said, continuing to glare at him.

"Or what? You and Kurt gonna scold me for an hour and ignore me for days like when I accidentally split juice all over your guys' robe things?" Finn jokingly said, still holding the remote out teasingly.

"They were white linen robes, Finn. And we had just bought them that day; we hadn't even gotten a chance to wear them before you completely ruined them," Kurt retorted. Finn merely shrugged and stuck his tongue out at them.

Alison and Kurt shared a look, smirking at each other. They looked at Finn with the smirks on their faces, before simultaneously jumping on top of him. As Kurt began punching Finn's chest, Alison took the remote out of his hand and changed the channel back. Kurt continued to punch Finn, only stopping as Finn began mussing his hair up.

Kurt sat up with a gasp, holding his hair protectively before moving back to Blaine, glaring at his brother again.

"Oh, you are so in for it, big brother. Just you wait," Kurt threatened, smoothing down his hair. Finn just rubbed his chest, looking over at Alison who was smirking.

"That wasn't fair, babe. You're supposed to be on my side," Finn pouted. Alison rolled her eyes before pecking his lips.

"You don't get in the way of _Project Runway_," she replied, kissing him again. He placed his arm around her shoulder, sighing, before turning to face Kurt.

"So, bro? How's it going at Dalton? Are you guys still mad 'cause New Directions kicked your asses at Regionals?" Finn joked, before saying, "I mean butts," because of a look from Alison.

"The Warblers tried something new this year that didn't necessarily work for us," Blaine replied.

"Nah, it's probably because me and Ali rocked during our duet, right babe?" Alison grinned before kissing him deeply. Kurt threw a pillow at them.

"Will you two stop it? God, you're like dogs in heat. You're going to make me barf," Kurt said, Alison and Finn pulled away from each other reluctantly, Alison throwing the pillow back at him, sticking her tongue out at him. Kurt laughed before looking down at his hands sadly.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Alison asked, moving over to touch his hands gently.

"I just miss you guys, that's all. I love the Warblers and you Blaine, but I felt like I really belonged with the New Directions," Kurt explained.

"So come back to McKinley. Karofsky isn't even as bad anymore since Ali threatened to kick Ben's butt if anyone picked us or anything. I guess Karofsky listened to him," Finn replied. Kurt sighed before looking over at Blaine.

"It's not that easy. I don't want to leave Blaine, because he's made me so happy," Kurt answered. Blaine walked over to Kurt, grabbing a hand.

"Kurt, I see that you're not completely happy at Dalton. Not the same happy that you are with the New Directions. I'll still see you afterschool and on the weekends. Go back to McKinley," Blaine said, looking Kurt deeply in the eyes. Kurt sighed before nodding, smiling slightly.

"Alright. I'm coming back to McKinley!" he said gleefully, clapping his hands. Alison squealed before hugging him tightly, Finn following.

"I got your back, bro. We all missed you so much," he said, clapping Kurt on the back. Kurt smiled at him before jumping off the couch.

"I have to talk to Dad about transferring. By tomorrow, Kurt Hummel will be back as McKinley's number one fashionista!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine by the hand, muttering about different outfit options as Alison and Finn looked on in grins.

-FS-

A week later, Kurt was fully immersed in McKinley again, even being offered solos from Rachel of all people as a welcome back gift. Now the only thing on everyone's mind was prom. All anyone could talk about was prom dresses and prom king and queen.

Finn and Quinn decided to run together for prom court, seeing as Alison wasn't popular anymore and Sam was a sophomore. Santana even decided to run with Karofsky, something that surprised everyone.

Kurt was unofficially in charge of prom attire; he demanded that every couple in glee had to show their dresses and tuxes to him and see if he agreed before they were allowed to wear it. The girls were currently showing off their dresses in the home-ec room. Santana decided to wear a red one-shouldered dress, Mercedes a pinkish-purple ruffle gown, Tina a black goth-looking dress, Quinn a blue and green sequined gown, and Brittany had a bright green strapless dress with red tulle. Alison and Rachel had yet to pick out their dresses, seeing as Kurt hated every single dress that they picked out.

"Kurt, I swear to God that if this isn't the dress I will wack you over the head," Rachel said from behind the partition, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Just come out, mini Barbra," he replied. Rachel stepped forward in a strapless pink dress ending below her knees. Kurt and the girls "aww"ed at Rachel as she turned in the dress, the skirt billowing out around her.

"Alright, you're done. That's the dress," Kurt said. Rachel grinned before sitting with the other girls.

"Come on, Al. You're the last one. We still need to coordinate your boyfriends' tuxedos to your dress and pick out corsages," Kurt yelled, looking at his nails. The girls and Kurt could hear Alison sigh.

"I hope this is it, Kurt. If this isn't the dress, then I just won't go," Alison replied. She finally walked in front of them, wearing a strapless dress that came to about mid-thigh. The dress was gold, the entire bodice covered in gold sequins and with a large scattering of sequins on the A-line skirt. The sweetheart neckline framed Alison's face perfectly, accentuating her breasts but not revealing too much. Alison gave them a nervous smile at their shocked faces, twirling around in a circle.

"How do I look?" Alison asked, holding her hands nervously.

"You look great, Al. Simply stunning," Kurt replied, bringing a large grin to Alison's face. She put a piece of hair behind her hair, moving to look in the floor-length mirror that they placed in the room.

"You sure it's not too short?" she asked, turning to face the girls and Kurt again.

"Other Berry, you look hot. There's no way that you're not wearing that to prom," Santana said, causing a blush to spread across Alison's face.

"Frankenteen will look at you and practically drool the whole night. Maybe prom night you too will finally get it on," Santana continued, looking at her nails. Alison turned to glare at her, smoothing down the dress.

"Me and Finn have not become intimate yet because I'm not ready. Well, I'm starting to think I'm sort of ready now actually," Alison admitted, her blush spreading even more, making her entire face and chest red. Shock etched onto everyone's faces.

"Really? You wanna get it on with Gigantor? 'Cause I've hit that, and it is not that good. Like at all," Santana said. Alison glared at her once more before nodding.

"Well, me and Finn have been together for a while now. He's been so patient with us waiting, so why not take the next step in our relationship?" Alison questioned.

"Have you guys made it to third base yet at least?" Quinn asked, confusion spreading on Alison's face.

"Third base?" she asked, Brittany giggling as Santana rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, like oral. Have you given him a blow job and has he gone down on you yet?" Santana explained. Kurt's eyes bugged, before he plugged his ears and began humming.

"I don't want to hear this! It's my brother!" Kurt exclaimed, running out of the room. The girls laughed before turning to look Alison again.

"So? Have you?" Santana asked again. Alison looked at them nervously before shaking her head "no".

"You wanna have sex but you guys haven't even done that yet? Why?" Santana asked. Alison shrugged before answering.

"I've thought about me and Finn…doing _that_ but each time I think about it, it makes me nervous," she explained.

"Have you talked to Finn at all about this?" Rachel asked. Alison shook her head "no" again.

"Alright, before you and the Knuckle-Dragger do the deed, you two should go to third base. At least do that before you have sex with him, 'cause it's pretty much like being smothered by a sweaty bag of potatoes. Just saying," Santana said.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said and take your advice, Satan," Alison replied, causing a smirk to appear on the Latina's face.

"You still have a long way to go, Other Berry. But you're definitely getting better, I'll give you that," Santana answered. Alison grinned at her before shrugging. Kurt came back into the room, his hands covering his ears.

"Can I come back in now? Or are you still talking about sex and my brother, two words that should never be in the same sentence. Ever," Kurt questioned, Alison rolling her eyes. She walked over to Kurt and took his hands off his ears.

"You're fine, Glinda," she said playfully, ruffling his hair. Kurt glared at her, smacking her hands away.

"Alright, if we are done with the outside conversations, we can now move onto the topic of corsages, ladies," Kurt began, some of the girls turning to him in interest while others groaned.

-FS-

Finn stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie one last time before walking into the hallway. He had just finished getting ready for prom, seeing as he only had to put on a tux and make sure his hair didn't stick up too much. Kurt, however, left at about 7 this morning to go over Rachel's house, where all the girls were getting ready together.

Finn looked at his phone again, awaiting a text from Alison. That was the only contact he was allowed to have before he picked her up, seeing as she wanted him to see her only when she was completely done up, something about dramatic entrances.

It was only 4:30 and prom didn't start until 8, but Finn had to be at Rachel's house at 5 for pictures, and then the group was going to go eat at Breadsticks together.

"Finn! Come down here so I can see you in your tuxedo," Carole's voice drifted up the stairs. Finn put his phone in one of his pockets before walking down the stairs, seeing his mother and Burt standing by the stairs. Tears instantly filled Carol's eyes, and she lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Oh, my baby boy has grown up so fast. Going to his junior prom," she said, reaching out to her son. Finn smiled before hugging her, allowing her to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, Carole. Finn has to get going soon to get to Rachel's for pictures," Burt said, Finn giving him a relieved glance. Burt smiled at his stepson before pulling Carole gently away from him, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't forget to take lots of pictures. I want one of you and Alison, and one of you and Kurt. One with my boys," she said tearfully. Finn smiled before hugging her once more.

"Yes, Mom. Don't wait up, 'cause afterwards we're all gonna go to Rachel's and hang out," Finn said.

"Hiram and Leroy will be there right?" she questioned, Finn nodding. Carole nodded with him before kissing his cheek once more.

"Have fun, Finny," she said. Finn smiled at his mother and Burt before grabbing his camera and keys, walking out the door. As Finn drove to the Berrys, he double-checked to make sure he had the corsage Kurt specifically told him to buy for Alison. It was white gardenias with a light gold ribbon, with tiny golden sequins sparsely on it. Kurt ordered him to buy it when they went to the florists together.

Finn finally arrived at the Berrys' house, seeing multiple cars in the driveway. When he walked in, he saw all of the guys and Mr. and Mr. Berry downstairs, sipping on drinks as they waited for the girls downstairs. Finn walked over to Puck and glanced at the corsage he was holding.

"Pink?" Finn asked, motioning toward the flowers. Puck grimly nodded before pointing to Finn's.

"Is that gold?" he asked, Finn nodding. The guys continued to sit around and wait for the girls, when Kurt clapped from the top of the stairs.

"Boys, your ladies are waiting," he said, before walking down the stairs gracefully as Hiram and Leroy took pictures. He grabbed his boutonniere from the table by the stairs and walked over to Blaine. They smiled before placing the boutonnieres on each other, posing for the pictures Hiram and Leroy were taking

Santana walked down the stairs first, smirking at the guys before putting the corsage on herself, smiling at the Berrys. Brittany came down the steps, smiling at Artie. They put their flowers on, moving to stand with the others. Mercedes walked down the stairs, followed by Quinn. Sam stepped forward to grab her hand, kissing it. Quinn giggled before rolling her eyes.

"That was incredibly cheesy. And sweet," she said, placing his flower on carefully in front of the camera as he did the same. The group turned as they heard ruckus upstairs and Hiram and Leroy shot each other a look. Hiram walked towards the stairs, shooting the other teens an apologetic look.

"Girls! We have guests that are waiting patiently for you. So please, stop the fighting and get your butts down here," he yelled, turning to grin sheepishly at the group.

"Sorry!" Rachel and Alison simultaneously said. Alison stood at the foot of the stairs, Puck elbowing Finn to turn around to look at her. Alison's brown hair was curled and placed into a braided bun, two braids on the sides of her going into the bun. A few strands that were curled framed her face, which had minimal makeup. Finn could see the shimmering of her eye shadow and lip gloss, and he stared up at her in awe. She blushed as she walked down the stairs in her strappy gold high heels. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Finn still staring at her with an awe-stricken face before he looked at her confused. He looked at her shoes before back into her eyes.

"You're taller," he said, causing the group to snort and laugh. Alison smiled before rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I know. They're called high heels for a reason, Finn," Alison replied. Finn smirked before touching her cheek.

"I know, but you're only a few inches shorter than me now. I don't have to lean all the way down to kiss you," Finn said, a blush spreading across Alison's cheeks. She grabbed his boutonniere and grabbed his arm, leading him over to her uncles. Hiram and Leroy smiled at her proudly, hugging her.

"You look gorgeous, Alison. Simply stunning," Leroy said, kissing her cheeks twice. Hiram looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm sorry my brother and your mother couldn't make it tonight to see how beautiful you are tonight, Tateleh," Hiram said, causing tears to fill Alison's eyes. She wiped at them and laughed tearfully, playfully pushing her uncle.

"You're making me cry, Uncle Hiram. Kurt will be angry if my makeup is ruined before we even take the pictures," Alison jokingly said, before giving her uncle a hug. They remained in the embrace, and as they pulled away Hiram placed his hand gently on his niece's cheek, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He moved back to Leroy as Alison turned back to Finn, placing his boutonniere with a smile.

Finn had some difficulty taking the corsage out of the packaging, Alison waiting patiently for it with a smile. After Finn finally took it out, he placed it gently on her wrist as the Berrys took pictures, "aww"ing as Finn kissed her cheek. They quickly turned around however, when they noticed their only daughter beginning to walk down the stairs, immediately fussing over her and Puck.

As the group watched as Puck and Rachel posed for picture after picture, Finn turned to look at Alison who was watching with small smile.

"You look beautiful," Finn said, Alison turning to look up at him. She smiled before looking him up and down.

"You look handsome as well, Finn," she said in return, a smirk appearing on Finn's face.

"I think we're going to be the best looking couple tonight, babe. I mean, you're definitely going to the most gorgeous girl there," he said, causing Alison to roll her eyes playfully before giving him a smile. After what seemed like forever, Kurt clapped his hands to gain the couples' attention.

"It's time for the group and then couple photos, everyone. We are going to be doing photos here on the stairs and then go outside to take some more," he explained. The guys groaned as the girls squealed excitedly, moving to the stairs.

-FS-

Finn looked around as sipped his punch, looking at the cheesy decorations surrounding the gym. The theme of this year's prom was "Starry Night" so gold stars hung from the ceiling, string lights hanging also. He heard a group of girls giggling, turning to look at Alison, Rachel, and Quinn. They were dancing and laughing as they began doing the robot, a smile crossing Finn's face at the happiness on his girlfriend's face.

After they took pictures for an hour, seeing as Kurt wanted one of every position and location as possible, the group went to Breadsticks, where they moved tables together to form a big table in the middle of the restaurant. They were the rowdiest group there, the waitresses coming out multiple times to tell them to be quiet.

When they got to prom, the group claimed a table before the girls dragged their boyfriends onto the dance floor. Seeing as Finn wasn't the best dancer, he only stayed for a few songs before going back to the table, most of the guys following his lead. The girls continued to dance, seemingly unaware that the guys left at all.

Principal Figgins announced Prom King and Queen early on in the dance, since voting was done in school the day before. Karofsky won for King and a random girl won Prom Queen, surprising everyone. Puck, Finn, and Sam all had to restrain Santana from jumping the girl, the Latina spitting out curses in Spanish and also "Lima Heights Adjacent". With Brittany's help, Santana finally calmed down enough for the prom to get back on track.

The DJ suddenly said, "Alright, it's the last dance of the night. We're gonna take it slow for this one, a ballad for the couples." Finn watched as the girls grabbed their boyfriends, seeing Alison shyly step towards him. He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor, placing his hands on her hips as she wrapped hers around his neck.

They began swaying to the song, ironically "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Alison began giggling slightly, Finn looking down at her in confusion.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's just that this song is the most cliché song to dance to at prom," Alison answered. Finn began chuckling before holding her closer.

"It's true though, you know. I'll be whatever you want me to be, Ali," Finn sincerely said. Alison smiled before placing her head on his shoulder. They continued to sway to the music as the song reached the bridge, when they both turned to look at each other.

"I love you," Alison smiled, playing with the hairs on Finn's neck.

"I love you," Finn said in reply, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. They repeatedly kissed as the couples around them continued to dance, only stopping when they heard catcalls. Finn and Alison looked up to see Puck leading the catcalls, followed by the other New Directions. Alison blushed slightly before sticking her tongue at them, turning her face to kiss Finn again. Finn was shocked at first but soon began to move his lips along with Alison's.

After the catcalls stopped, Alison pulled away, pecking his lips slightly before moving her head back to look him in the eyes.

"So, Mom and Dad aren't staying at the house tonight. They're actually on a date right now, and they're going to be staying the night at a hotel. Do you want to stay over tonight?" Alison shyly asked, Finn's mouth dropping open slightly. _Staying with Ali all night…on prom night?_ he thought before swallowing noisily.

"We'll be all alone tonight," she said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"What-um. What are we gonna do then?" A seductive smirk crossed Alison's face as she began moving her hands innocently over Finn's chest.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could try something new tonight," she began, beginning to apply more pressure with her hands on his chest.

"Yeah? Like what?" Finn barely let out, his breathing becoming labored.

"Fellatio," she whispered before nibbling on Finn's ear, causing his eyes to practically roll back into his head. Finn was suddenly very glad that Alison was teaching him new words, because he finally knew what that meant.

"When can we leave?" he blurted out, pulling Alison back to gaze at her. She smirked at him in response.

"Whenever you want, baby," she seductively whispered, grabbing onto his lapels. She kissed him passionately, theirs tongues dueling for dominance. When Alison pulled away, her lips were slightly swollen and an unfamiliar look came into her eyes. Finn swallowed before grabbing her hand, leading her off the dance floor. He waved goodbye to his friends before grabbing his and Ali's stuff from the table and dragging Alison away from everyone.

Just before they left the gym, Puck turned to Santana.

"It looks like Frankenteen is getting sorta lucky tonight," he said, causing Santana to snort.

"Fetus Face is going to get a blow job for the first time tonight. Hopefully he'll give Al something in return too," Santana replied, Puck's face twisting into a lecherous grin.

"That's my boy. I hoped he listened to all the sex shark stories I've told him," Puck said, laughing slightly as Santana joined in.

-FS-

**A.N. So this was the prom episode, where basically everything is the same as Glee's Junior Prom, besides the things that I've changed. The girls all wore the same dresses and I've put the links to the dress Alison wore and her hair. So, this story is almost done, and then finally I can start my sequel. I'm almost done with school, so after finals next week I should be able to update more. However, I do have a social life so I won't be updating like every day. But I will try to update as quickly as possible. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **

**P.S. "Tateleh" means "Little Darling" in Hebrew. **

Dress: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD730034

Hair: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=573&tbm=isch&tbnid=rNlO_c58iDelbM:&imgrefurl= prom-updos-braids-curls-17181731&docid=2f_NYGA-9vSDVM&imgurl= . _alba_ &w=358&h=350&ei=dibRT9TzOIf66QGe-YzTDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=709&vpy=237&dur=131&hovh=222&hovw=227&tx=148&ty=104&sig=115853780472073372947&page=2&tbnh=121&tbnw=123&start=30&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:30,i:168


	35. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

The New Directions were sitting in the choir room, awaiting Mr. Shuester and joking around each other. The guys were throwing a football around as the girls gossiped. Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room with a flourish, jumping in front of Finn to catch the ball. Finn smiled at him and took the ball back, everyone moving to sit in their normal seats. Mr. Shuester walked to the white board before writing _NATIONALS!_

"We're going to New York for Nationals!" he exclaimed, the group clapping and letting out noises of merriment and excitement. Will smiled at them before looking at them seriously.

"But we still have to come up with our setlist. We need one group song, one ballad, and one duet," Will explained. Rachel immediately raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, Alison and I have prepared something. Of course, if we received the rights for the duet for the competition, we would choose a Broadway duet, but this song shows off our natural harmonies very well," Rachel explained, walking to the middle of the room and waving Alison down to stand with her.

"Um, alright," Mr. Shuester said, sitting down with the group as Alison grabbed an acoustic guitar and Rachel talked to the jazz band.

"Whoa. You can play guitar?" Sam asked, motioning to Alison, who nodded in response.

"I play a little. I'm better at piano but I know simple songs on guitar. It just takes me a little longer to learn," Alison explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Rachel walked over to Alison and nodded at her, before motioning for the jazz band to start.

*Alison=_italicized_, Rachel=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_I'm the girl with the best intentions_ Alison began playing the guitar, the only instrument being played as she began singing. _  
Something I should probably mention  
__**I like to get just what I paid for**_  
_**So I pay and I get and I pay and want some more, more, more**_  
_**And I want something that I want **_The other guitar player from the jazz band joined in with Alison.  
_**Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want**_  
_**I need everything I see**_  
_**I'm a girl who's got a notion**_  
_**I'm a gonna show you my magic potion**_  
_**I could shop till I drop right to the floor**_  
_**And I get right up and I want some more, more, more**_  
_**And I want something that I want **_The girls' voices blended together, Rachel taking the higher harmonies as Alison took the lower. _**  
Something I tell myself I need**_  
_**Something that I want**_  
_**I need everything I see**_ (**everything I see**)  
_**Mo-o-o-o-re**_ The girls began belting the song out, smiling at each other.  
_**And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need**_  
_**Something that I want**_  
_**I need everything I see  
**__Something that I want _(**see**)  
_Something that I tell myself I need_  
_Something that I want_ (**yeah**)  
_**And I need everything I see **_

Alison strummed the final note, both her and Rachel turning to look at the group expectantly. The teens began clapping, Rachel and Alison grinning wider before bowing. Mr. Shuester walked to them, standing in front of them, as Alison gave the guitar back to the band.

"That was wonderful, girls," he smiled, before turning to the group.

"Is anyone opposed to Rachel and Alison performing the duet for Nationals?" he continued, looking around the room. Rachel and Alison clasped hands as they looked in nervousness at their friends. When no one objected, Will turned to look at them.

"It looks like you two will be dueting in New York!" Alison and Rachel began squealing and jumping around, hugging each other tightly.

"Okay, so the duet is out of the way. Rachel, you're going to sing the ballad too," Mr. Shuester continued. Rachel's smile brightened as the group looked at each other in confusion.

"But Mr. Shue, she's already singing a duet with A. Why does she get the solo too?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, I decided as your teacher that Rachel would be the best choice to sing a solo at Nationals. She will not, however, have lead on the group number," Mr. Shuester explained. Mercedes gave a sigh before nodding.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Shue," she sadly said. An uncomfortable silence filled the before Alison smiled at the group again.

"Guys, we're going to New York! We need to prepare so that we can beat the competition's asses!" Alison, clapping her hands once very loudly. The group looked over at her before whooping out in agreement, Mr. Shuester walking to the center of the room.

"Alright, I have an idea for a group number, but we need to start working on it right away so we can map out choreography," he said, half the group groaning.

-FS-

As the group arrived at the hotel in New York, all of their opens were wide open in awe, specifically Rachel and Kurt, who were walking down the streets as if they lived there. When Mr. Shuester let them have the rest of the night to themselves, the group split up, going crazy in the hotel. Some went to go sightseeing, while Rachel and Kurt dragged Puck and Mercedes with them to Times Square, where all the Broadway shows played. Finn and Alison were walking around Central Park as they came to the Bow Bridge.

"Babe, let's go there," Alison suggested, leading Finn to the bridge. They stood on the bridge, holding hands, as Alison looked into the water below them.

"I can't believe we're really here," Alison said after a few moments of silence. Finn began playing with her, giving her a small smile.

"Why, babe?" Finn asked in reply. Alison turned to him and smiled at him.

"When I came to McKinley, I wouldn't have thought that I would be in New York with all of you. I didn't even think about joining glee, but I'm so happy that I have. Because I met friends that will always be in my life, and I met you," she answered. Finn smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm really glad that you transferred to McKinley, Ali. I love you," Finn said against her lips, causing a smile to pull at her lips. Alison pecked him again before pulling away slightly.

"I'm sharing a room with Rachel and Kurt, both of whom are going to be gone for at least another hour. Do you want to go my room?" Alison said with a smirk. Finn smirked back in response.

"Are we going to be doing the same thing we did on prom night?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yes, Finny. But if we keep talking I doubt we'll have enough time," Alison winked, causing Finn to chuckle before beginning to lead them off the bridge.

-FS-

Finn and Alison were lying in her bed, still undressed, as they cuddled. Although they hadn't had sex yet, Alison was taking Santana's advice very seriously so she and Finn were continuing to "practice third base". They had come back to the hotel as fast as they could, scaring the hotel employees before immediately going into her room where they "practiced" multiple times. They had just finished their "practice session" when they heard the doorknob jiggling.

"Can you believe they let us in the Gershwin Theater, Kurt?" Rachel said, opening the door. As she and Kurt entered, Finn and Alison let out noises of surprise, causing Kurt and Rachel to scream in response. Finn jumped out of the bed, falling onto the floor while Alison clutched the sheets to her chest.

"My eyes!" Kurt yelled, covering his eyes with his hands, as Rachel looked at Alison in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Finn scrambled to put his clothes on while on the floor, a scared expression on his face.

"Finn! Pass me my clothes!" Alison hissed, continuing to shield herself from Kurt and Rachel's eyes. Finn didn't even look up as he threw her sundress at her, her underwear coming right after. Finn stood up, his pants unbuttoned, as he haphazardly threw his shirt on before grabbing his shoes and hoodie in his arms and running out of the room.

Rachel turned to Kurt, who was still covering his eyes.

"Finn's gone now, Kurt. You can uncover your eyes now," Rachel said, gently prying his hands from his face. Kurt hesitantly lowered his hands and opened his eyes, seeing Alison standing in front of the bed, smoothing her dress down before attempting to brush her wild hair down. Kurt's face paled as he looked at her.

"In our room? In the bed that one of us was going to share with you?" Kurt screeched, his voice filled with slight disgust.

"I was not expecting to come into my room to see my brother and my friend naked, cuddling in post-coital bliss," Kurt continued, prompting a snort to come from Rachel.

"It is perfectly healthy for a young couple to show their love for another other through sexual acts," Alison explained, picking up her cardigan off the floor and putting it on.

"I saw my brother's ass! That is not okay! I'm going to be scarred for life. I can't get that image out of my head," Kurt exclaimed, a blush spreading across Alison's face.

"Finn has walked in on you and Blaine in situations similar to this," Alison reminded Kurt, a blush spreading across his face.

"That was different," he mumbled, causing a loud "How?" to rip from Alison's throat.

"We weren't doing _that_ in a bed that two people had to share!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at the bed in disdain before walking to the phone in the room.

"I'm going to call downstairs and ask them for brand new sheets for that bed. You and Rachel can sleep in that one," Kurt said as he dialed the number, pointing to the messy bed. Alison blushed again before nodding, giving Rachel an apologetic glance.

-FS-

Later that night, the group was eating dinner together. Both Finn and Alison were quiet, neither lifting their eyes from their plates as the group around them talked. Rachel and Kurt were shockingly quiet as well, both seated as far away from Finn and Alison as possible.

"Alright, what's up?" Santana said loudly, looking at the four quiet ones at the table. Everyone looked over at her, including Finn and Alison.

"What do you mean, Santana?" Rachel asked, feigning ignorance.

"Frankenteen and Other Berry aren't mauling each other and you and Lady Lips haven't opened your annoying traps all night. So, what's up?" Santana continued. A blush immediately erupted on Finn and Alison's faces while horror crossed Kurt and Rachel's. Realization spread across Santana's face.

"Hobbit and Teen Gay totally caught Finnocence and Berry Wannabe getting it on!" Santana exclaimed followed by her laughter. The group looked at the four whose faced blushed with shame and they began roaring with laughter.

"So, what position were you two doing? Cowgirl or missionary?" Santana asked, still giggling with laughter. Alison immediately lifted her head up to look at her.

"While mine and Finn's sexual relationship is none of your business, Finn and I were cuddling in the bed when Kurt and Rachel came in," Alison explained angrily.

"So what? Were you two like naked or something?" Sam questioned, continuing to eat his food.

"Yes!" Rachel and Kurt yelled simultaneously, Alison and Finn's blush deepening considerably. The group erupted into laughter again, before Alison glared at Kurt in anger.

"Kurt saw Finn's naked backside," she said with a glare as the color from Kurt's face drained. The group laughed more heartily at his expression.

"Well at least the cleaning service didn't find my bra underneath the bed unlike _someone_ here when they were replacing the sheets," Kurt said in response, Alison's glare intensifying. The group continued to laugh as Kurt and Alison glared at each other. Rachel was watching with a small giggle while Finn looked down at his food, seemingly unaffected. Puck leaned over and put his hand out for a fist-pound.

"Congrats, dude. The first time that you ever got caught, but probably not the last," Puck loudly said, causing the group to go into another laughing session. Alison glared at him as Finn and Puck fist-pounded, Alison huffing in response.

-FS-

For the next two days, the group rehearsed all three numbers as many times as possible, barely taking breaks to eat. The teens were exhausted at the end of the last day they could rehearse before the competition, even Alison and Rachel who always seemed to be like the Energizer Bunny.

"Mr. Shue, we've been practicing nonstop for the past two days. Can we take a break?" Tina said, looking up from her position on the ground. Everyone was in various positions in the room, some lying on multiple chairs, some on the ground, and others on the tables that were in the room the hotel allowed the group to use.

Will looked up from the sheet music he was reading, glancing around the tired-looking teens around him, some fighting to keep their eyes open. He sighed before giving them a small smile.

"You guys get one hour. Then you come back here so we can practice the setlist one more time and then it's bed time," Will said, the New Directions tiredly rejoicing. They all stood up, stretching their limbs before walking out of the room. Each of the couples broke off by themselves as Santana and Mercedes went off walking together, the latter going in search of boys to flirt with. Finn took Alison's hand and together they began walking, Finn looking down to smirk at his girlfriend.

"Think we got enough time to go to your room, babe?" Finn smirked, winking at her. Alison mock-glared at him, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Not funny, Finn. That was so embarrassing," Alison replied, covering her face with her hands. Finn chuckled before stopping them, uncovering her face.

"Ali, it was just Kurt and Rachel that found us. Let's be happy that it wasn't Mr. Shuester or Miss Pillsbury," Finn said. Alison looked thoughtful before nodding.

"You're right," she sighed, before a smirk crossed her lips.

"While we can't go in our room, we can go somewhere else to 'practice'," Alison said, Finn looking at her confused.

"But I thought Mr. Shue was letting us chill for an hour and not practice," Finn said, causing Alison to roll her eyes playfully.

"Not that kind of practice, Finn. The kind of practice that we got caught doing in my room the other day," she explained, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Finn continued to look at her before realization crossed his face.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that in the first place, Ali," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a room down the hallway.

"Me and Puck found this today. It's like this supply closet thing that-" Finn began, getting cut off by Alison's lips on his. He replied in earnest, opening the door behind him and getting pushed in by Alison. As he fell on the ground, Alison let out a giggle before coming in after him, locking the door behind her.

-FS-

**A.N. So this was just sorta a filler chapter before Nationals, and then "Falling Slowly" is done :(. But then my sequel "If This Is It" starts, so I'm not too sad. Please read and review, and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	36. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

The New Directions walked into the theater, awing at the pure largeness of it. It was the largest place they'd ever performed at, making them even more nervous. As they carried their costumes into the green room, they watched as the other show choir groups talked in the hallway, already in costume and ready to go. Mr. Shuester brought them into the green room and the teens broke off to get ready, the girls wearing white dresses with lace covering the top portion of the dress with black lacy halter straps and a black bow adorning the waist. The boys wore black pants, white short-sleeved button-down shirt, black ties, and black vests.

The group finished getting ready, the girls applying their makeup and curling their hair, placing them into side ponytails. After they had finished dressing, the group walked to the stage where everyone was performing. They sat down in the same row, looking at each other nervously as they watched group after group perform. When Vocal Adrenaline performed, they grew increasingly more nervous as they watched Sunshine Corazon sing "All By Myself" perfectly, tears coming to most of the audience's eyes.

Two groups before they had to go on, the New Directions went back to their green room, most beginning to pace nervously. Will smiled at them before ushering them all to form a circle.

"I am so proud of all of you. Last year, we didn't even make it past Regionals, but look at us now. We're in New York, where we're gonna win Nationals. I believe in all of you so much, so have fun out there and kick some butts!" he said, the teens cheering with him. They formed a show circle, screaming out "New Directions!" as the lights in the room flashed, signaling that it was their time to perform. They walked to the stage together, smiling confidently at each other.

Rachel walked onto the stage alone, the spotlight shining solely on her. She smiled at the crowd before taking a deep breath.

_The whispers in the morning_ The music began softly as Rachel began the song, looking out into the crowd meaningfully.  
_Of lovers sleeping tight  
__Are rolling like thunder now  
__As I look in your eyes  
__I hold on to your body  
__And feel each move you make  
__Your voice is warm and tender  
__A love that I could not forsake  
__'Cause I'm your lady  
__And you are my man  
__Whenever you reach for me  
__I'll do all that I can  
__Even though there may be times  
__It seems I'm far away  
__Never wonder where I am  
__'Cause I am always by your side  
__'Cause I'm your lady  
__And you are my man  
__Whenever you reach for me  
__I'll do all that I can  
__We're heading for something  
__Somewhere I've never been  
__Sometimes I am frightened  
__But I'm ready to learn  
__Of the power of love  
__The sound of your heart beating  
__Made it clear suddenly  
__The feeling that I can't go on  
__Is light years away_ At the high note Rachel hit, the crowd stood up, applauding her as she continued to belt out the song.  
_'Cause I'm your lady  
__And you are my man  
__Whenever you reach for me  
__I'll do all that I can  
__We're heading for something  
__Somewhere I've never been  
__Sometimes I am frightened  
__But I'm ready to learn  
__Of the power of love_ Rachel held the high note as long as she could, tears forming in her eyes.  
_The power of love _

The crowd clapped loudly as Rachel looked on with a smile. She nodded at the audience before turning her head to look off stage, smiling as she caught Alison's eyes. Alison smiled back before Rachel turned back to the audience again.

*Rachel= _italicized_, Alison= **bold**, Both=_** bold italicized**_*

_Every single day, _Rachel began, singing to the crowd as she stood on stage alone.  
_I walk down the street  
__I hear people say 'baby' so sweet  
__Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
__Boys, girls, I can't help it baby  
__So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
__Just remember that I'm your baby  
__Take me for what I am  
__Who I was meant to be  
__And if you give a damn  
__Take me baby, or leave me  
__Take me baby or leave me  
__A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_ Rachel moved to the middle of the stage, continuing to sing sassily to the audience.  
_This diva needs her stage_ Rachel sang, pointing herself.  
_Baby, let's have fun.  
__You are the one I choose  
__Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
__You love the lime light too, now baby  
_**So be mine and don't waste my time **Alison began singing as she walked onto the stage, the crowd murmuring in surprise.  
**Cryin' 'oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?'  
**_Don't you dare_ Rachel mock-glared at her, as Alison began walking towards her.  
**Take me for what I am  
****Who I was meant to be  
****And if you give a damn  
****Take me baby or leave me  
**_No way, can I be what I'm not _Rachel looked at Alison as she sang, smiling slightly before looking back at the crowd.  
_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
__Don't fight, don't lose your head  
__'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
__Who? Who's in your bed?  
__Kiss Pookie?  
_**It won't work **Alison walked to the center of the stage, stepping in front of Rachel who huffed at her.  
**I look before I leap  
****I love margins and discipline  
****I make lists in my sleep baby  
****What's my sin?  
****Never quit, I follow through  
****I hate mess but I love you  
****What do with my impromptu baby?  
****So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies **The crowd began whooping as Alison began to add more sass to her singing.  
**You got a prize who don't compromise  
****You're one lucky baby  
****Take me for what I am **Alison began walking towards the other side of the stage, Rachel following.  
_A control freak  
_**Who I was meant to be  
**_A snob yet over attentive  
_**And if you give a damn  
**_A loveable droll geek  
_**Take me baby or leave me  
**_An anal retentive  
__**That's it **_Rachel and Alison looked at each for these lines, both giving as much attitude as possible.  
**The straw that breaks my back  
**_**I quit  
**_**Unless you take it back  
**_**Women  
**__What is it about them?  
__**Can't live with them or without them  
**__**Take me for what I am**_ The girls began walking back to the center of the stage, looking at each other before looking into the audience.  
**Who I was meant to be  
**_Who I was meant to be  
__And if you give a damn  
_**And if you give a damn you better  
****Take me baby, or leave me  
**_Take me baby, take me or leave me  
__**Take me baby or leave me  
**__**Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!**_ At this, the girls walked away from each other, going to opposite sides of the stage. They bowed as the crowd applauded, giving each other smiles. The rest of the New Directions came onto the stage

*Finn=_ italicized,_ Artie=** bold,** Santana=_** bold italicized**_, Quinn= underline, Mercedes= **bold underline**, Group= regular*

Da da da, da da dada, da da da da da The group began harmonizing, just the girls starting before the guys came in.  
Da da da, da da dada, da da da da da  
Da da da, da da da (Come on Eileen) The teens began doing a southern looking dance, moving their feet back and forth, the girls moving their skirts back and forth.  
Da da da, dada da dada da  
Da da da, da da da (Come on Eileen)  
Da da da, dada da dada da  
**Poor old Johnny Ray** Artie rolled toward the front, the teens performing a spin with their do-si-do type of dance.  
**Sounded sad upon the radio  
****But he moved a million hearts in mono  
****Our mothers cried  
****Sang along, who'd blame them  
**_**You've grown**_ (You're grown up) Santana stepped towards Artie, smiling at the audience as the other New Directions continued to spin behind them.  
_**So grown**_ (So grown up)  
_**Now I must say more than ever**_ (Come on Eileen)  
_**Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye  
**__**And we can sing just like our fathers  
**__Come on Eileen _The group split into pairs, Alison and Finn dancing in the front as he began to sing, the group harmonizing behind him.  
_Oh, I swear what he means_ (what he means)  
_At this moment you mean everything _The guys twirled the girls, switching partners.  
_You in that dress  
__My thoughts I confess  
__Verge on dirty  
__Oh, come on Eileen_ The guys spun the girls again, the girls immediately going into the do-si-do again.  
Dada dada dada dada  
Dada dada dada dada  
Da da da, da da da (Come on Eileen)  
Da da da, dada da dada da  
These people 'round here Quinn sang, smirking at the crowd as the New Directions continued to harmonize behind her.  
Wear beaten down eyes sunk  
In smoke dried faces  
They're so resigned to what their fate is  
But not us (no not ever)  
But not us (not ever)  
We are far too young and clever (Remember)  
**Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye **Artie rolled next to Quinn, and they looked at each other as he sang.  
**And you'll hum this tune forever  
**_Come on Eileen _The group returned to their first pairs, harmonizing behind Finn and performing many spins and twirls.  
_Oh, I swear _(what he means)  
_Aah, come on let's  
__Take off everything  
__That pretty red dress  
__Eileen_ (tell him yes)  
_Aah, come on let's  
__Aah, come on Eileen  
__That pretty red dress  
__Eileen_ (tell him yes)  
_Aah, come on let's  
__Aah, come on Ei, please  
_Come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye The teens formed multiple lines, clapping along to the music as Mercedes stepped forward to belt out the notes.  
Come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye  
**Now you're full grown** (toora)  
**Now you have shown** (toora too-la-ra)  
**Oh, Eileen  
****Say, come on Eileen** (Come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye, come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye)  
_**These things they are real and I know  
**__**How you feel  
**_**Now I must say more than ever** (toora toora too-la-ra)  
**Things 'round here have changed  
****I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye** (Come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye, come on Eileen, too-la-rye-aye, toora toora too-la-ra)  
_Come on Eileen _The New Directions began doing more dances moves in pairs as the music quickened, Mike and Brittany performing a complicated dance as the other pairs did a simpler one.  
_Oh, I swear_ (what he means)  
_At this moment, you mean everything  
__You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
__Which are dirty  
__Aah, come on Eileen  
__Aah, come on Eileen  
__Oh, I swear_ (what he means)  
_At this moment, you mean everything  
_You in that dress, _my thoughts I confess  
__Well, they're dirty  
__Come on Eileen  
_Come on Eileen The group held the note out, harmonizing together as they lifted their right arm up in their signature ending move, dropping their head down as the song finished.

The audience began clapping, the New Directions bowing before leaving the stage. As soon as they got off stage, the teens began yelling in excitement and hugging each other. Finn lifted Alison off the ground as they hugged, holding each tightly.

"Finny, you did so amazing!" Alison exclaimed when Finn set her down. Finn smirked at her in response.

"So did you, Ali. You sounded so hot up there," he said, a slight blush forming on Alison's cheeks. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. They began kissing before they heard the group groaning behind them.

"You two are ridiculous. Can you go five minutes without practically mauling each other's faces off?" Kurt snarkily said, Alison sticking her tongue out at him. She extracted herself from Finn to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Love you, Kurt," she said, ruffling his hair slightly. Kurt glared before smiling at her.

"Love you too, Berry," he replied, ruffling her hair. She laughed before turning to the group

"Let's go see how bad our competition is this year, guys," Alison said, laughing when Puck yelled out "Fuck yeah!" The group left backstage, smiling at how well they had done.

-FS-

The New Directions stood together in a group, waiting nervously as they waited for the results to be posted. Kurt excitedly bounded over to them.

"The results are up!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. The group looked at Will as he nodded, leading the New Directions to the list.

"Mr. Shue, you look," Finn said, holding onto Alison's hand as she held onto Rachel's along with his. Will looked at them with a smile before looking at the list. He stood there silently, his back to the group as they looked at him in nervousness.

"What place did we get?" Rachel called out. Will sighed before turning to look at them with a solemn expression.

"We didn't place, guys. We didn't win," he said, everyone's faces instantly dropping. Tears filled Alison and Rachel's eyes; as a sob ripped from Rachel's throats, both girls began sobbing earnestly, turning to their boyfriends for comfort. Puck and Finn both immediately tried to comfort their girlfriends, trying to hide their own disappointment.

-FS-

It was two days after the New Directions had returned from Nationals. When they first arrived back at the school, all of them were met with multiple slushies to the face, everyone laughing in their faces. After the slushies, the teens were wallowing in self-pity before Will decided to throw them a little party, the teens finally feeling okay with the results of the competition. The next day, they were all back to normal, happy that junior year was finally over.

Finn and Alison were at her house the last day of school, making out on her couch since her parents weren't home, a normal occurrence. Their lips were moving frantically against one another, Finn hovering over his petite girlfriend on the couch. Finn separated their lips as he began kissing down her neck, Alison practically purring with pleasure.

"Finn. Stop," Alison suddenly said, Finn lifted his head from her neck in confusion.

"What's wrong babe? Did I accidentally pull your hair again?" Finn asked. Alison ushered him to get off of her, both of them sitting up to look at each other.

"No. I was just going to suggest that we move this upstairs," Alison suggested, causing Finn to smirk at her.

"We're gonna do more of _that_, babe?" Alison shook her head before smiling at him.

"No, Finny. I'm finally ready."

"Ready for what?" Finn questioned, confusion clearly written on his face.

"I'm ready, Finn. I'm ready to make love to you," Alison sincerely said, love clearly written on her face. Finn looked at her in uncertainty, although excitement was in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Ali? Because I'm totally cool with what we're doing now," Finn said, causing Alison to smile wider.

"I know. And that's why I know I'm ready. I love you so much and you're the only person that I want to make love to," Alison explained, a smile appearing on Finn's face. He kissed her passionately, cradling her face in his large hands.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly as he pulled away. Alison smiled in response.

"I love you." Alison pulled away and got off the couch, walking a few feet before turning to look behind her.

"You coming?" she said, Finn instantly jumping off the couch and picking her up bridal style, Alison giggling as he carried them up to her room.

-FS-

**A.N. This is the last chapter of "Falling Slowly", but my sequel "If This Is It" should be up soon. I received a review asking who would play Alison, and I always pictured a cross between Miranda Kerr and Lea Michele. Seeing as Alison is Rachel's cousin, they should look similar, except that Alison's skin is not as tan as Lea Michele's. Ali sorta looks like Miranda Kerr, but is 5'2 instead of Miranda's 5'9. So, just morph those two in your minds to get Alison. **

**Anyway, please read and review and look out for my sequel, "If This Is It". I should start writing that soon and then I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


End file.
